


Indispensable (Chinese Translation)

by helenwen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Bad Matchmaking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dave and Emily are TERRIBLE guardian angels, David Rossi: Matchmaker, Emily isn't much better, Guardian-Ward Relationship, M/M, Rossi swears like a sailor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenwen/pseuds/helenwen
Summary: Dave做守护天使超一流。但处在顶尖那档意味着最糟糕的工作也落在他头上：重要的、笨拙的、冒冒失失的、最难保住性命的——不可或缺的。可是他从未守护过像Spencer Reid这样的人。遇见新守护对象不到两分钟，那孩子就被车撞了；从那时起灾难就愈演愈烈。他唯一的安慰是Emily的新守护对象Aaron Hotchner一样麻烦多多。要是他们能把任务结合一下……
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 孵化

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). Log in to view. 



> 提醒诸位，虽然主要配对是H/R，但Hotch出现时间很晚，且侧面描写居多。文中还涉及Ethan/Reid。  
> 我个人真的非常喜欢这篇，所以要了授权。文中的Rossi和Emily都超级可爱，Rossi和Reid的关系描写得也真的很深入。  
> 总共九章，隔日更新，阅读愉快。

**_Chapter One: Hatchling_ **

**_第一章：孵化_ **

退休不适合他。当然啦，吃的是挺不错，可自从Abirami被派了新活儿以后，陪他的人就……呃，就闹腾得像一桶冷醋鱼。

不过他或许该停止向每个人抱怨。

“退休是你自己挣来的，”有一天，Batty试图对他说，绿色的眼睛闪烁着堂吉诃德式的乐观主义。那副表情让Dave翅膀痒痒，真想告诉他Santa实际上是个混球，小仙子只是不小心粘上天使圣光的蛾子——依然是虫子，哪怕是会一闪一闪的虫子，“得啦，Sikarbaal，你都辛苦工作一百万年啦。歇歇吧，把你的翅膀收起来。总有一天，凡世会再次需要你的。”

“Dave，”Dave纠正，拍打起翅膀，一方面是为了把书桌一角Batty在批的文件吹得乱七八糟，一方面是因为他才不是那种会 _退休_ 的天使呢！“我现在叫Dave了。你那堆噩梦文件里肯定有哪里写着呢，Batty。”

Batty打了个哆嗦。“Batnoam，拜托。”他僵硬地说。当然僵硬啦，毕竟这鬼地方每只长翅膀的杂种屁眼里都捅着根优雅的棍——“还有求你了……啊对，Dave……求你别这么大声 _想_ 事儿了。你也知道我们能听见吧。”

_哎哟。_

Dave叹了口气，挫败地用指节揉了揉眼睛。这儿真是太他妈 _无聊_ 了。也太做作、太 _有仙气儿_ 了。所有东西都是白的：神圣的墙壁、圣洁的食物、飘飘欲仙的衣服， _所有东西_ 。他想念 _颜色_ 。他想念玩乐！

他最想念Abirami。但他永远也不会告诉她的。

“行行好，Batt—Batnoam，”他哀求，凑上前显示他有多正经，“咱们的老朋友凡世上肯定有个 _谁_ 需要守护天使吧。哪怕是个当头儿的我也认了。我级别够高，你能信得过我！美国马上要总统大选了，对不对？给我哪边的都行！”

Batnoam皱起眉头。在他身后雪白无暇的墙壁上，一只雪白无瑕的钟 _滴滴答答_ ，恼人的空钟面上并不能显示出时间。 _做作_ ，Dave暴躁地想。“等有人再次需要你的时候，就会轮到你了。”Batnoam说着，站起身。他的翅膀紧紧收在背后，白色的羽毛梳得整整齐齐。Dave自己的翅膀从他瘫着的椅子后面支棱出来，羽毛歪七扭八，夹杂着不规则的灰棕色斑纹，“在此之前，就把这个当成是，”他顿了顿，Dave撅起嘴巴，“礼物好了。”

“呸！”Dave怒骂，一跃而起，飞速转身，翅膀掀翻了一盏白色台灯，“呸！如果你管这叫礼物那你可以把它塞进——”Batty一个响指瞬移了他。Dave眨巴着眼，在自己的卧室里说完了后半句，“你的天使屁眼了。 _杂种_ 。”

天堂真是 _地狱。_

* * *

今天的晚饭是圣洁的土豆泥和圣洁的烤……呃，看着是个鸡的样子。理论上说，这些既不是真土豆也不是真鸡 _更_ 不圣洁，Dave伤感地挑挑拣拣，纳闷大脑里没有必要的化学物质来失衡的他是否真能得抑郁症。

有人砰地一声在他身旁坐下。“真棒，又是白的，”再加上一股子蛮横劲儿的不满发言。他眨眨眼，瞥见低垂的黑色羽毛和低垂在黑眼睛前没梳过的头发。

“还好吗，Abi？”他问，马上精神起来。 _有伴儿啦！_ “还以为你得再过十年才能回来呢。你又弄死了一个守护对象？”他刻意用了调侃的语气，并拿他自己的翅膀轻搡了一下她的翅膀，委婉地催她将这对儿大家伙收起来，好让他看见她的脸。

她倒是收起了翅膀，却怒瞪着他，一点也没有平时的活泼劲头，也没纠正他应该叫她这周选择的名字——再之前还是 _噜啦啦爱之吻_ ，他还真有点好奇她怎么想开不用它的——这些都表明在她长着羽毛的小世界里哪儿出了问题。“真是这样就好了。”她咕哝，将头埋在折叠着放在桌上的臂弯里，肩膀无视双翅的重量垂下。

喔。不难解读。他们的守护对象并不总是 _值得_ 被守护。

“很抱歉，”他喃喃，手轻按住她的小臂，温柔地握了握，“有时候，我们是会遇上混蛋。他是踢人了还是……”

“还是，”她回答，侧过头来，好抬眼盯着他，“他才十五岁。我却不得不让他活过一次非法武装恐怖主义活动。然后我把他弄了出去，接下来这个傻瓜蛋小鬼干了他妈的啥？”

Dave不能确定，但他仍然清楚地感觉到尽管那位守护对象年纪还小，他的朋友仍然 _失望_ 他没有死在炮火里。“读完高中接受高等教育拥有更好的人生？”他满怀希望地问。

“参加他妈的 _IRA_ [1]，”她厉声说，抓起Dave的叉子，气冲冲地戳他的假土豆，“然后我就被撤出来了。所以，我做了这么多事保护他就是为了让他能加入那帮子我 _严防死守_ 的酒鬼醉汉。这有什么意义！我让他活着就为了他长大能伤害别人吗！”

Dave小心翼翼地从她手中抽出叉子。“他也许不会呢，”他安慰，展开翅膀，意味深长地瞪了一眼两个正好奇打量着他们的路过天使。 _滚远点_ ，他大声想道，他们顺从地走开了，“他才十五岁。你也不知道——”

“我看了他的命书，”Abi低声说。翅膀放弃在她耷拉着的背后高高扬起的徒劳尝试，可怜巴巴地垂到地板上，“他长大以后会杀人，Dave。我刚刚守护了一个连环杀人犯。呼，瞧瞧我。金光闪闪的模范天使，天使……”

他实在无话可说。有时候，这份工作烂透了。

“抱歉，Abi，”他终于回应，用胳膊环住了她。她吸了吸鼻子，不知怎么的，声音既悲伤又愤怒，他都准备打赌她要在鸡舍[2]里困上二三十年了，她呢，倒是从 _这_ 摊狗屁事里让羽毛平伏下来，“上帝啊，真对不起。”

她又吸了吸鼻子，将头枕在他胸口。此情此景虽不理想，却仍教他怀念不已。家对于一个不待命的天使而言是个孤独的地方。他太老了，受不了这个。黑色的羽毛抖擞起来，又发出沙沙的声音，她翘起嘴角，露出一丝得意的笑容。

“乌鸫，”她含着泪窃笑起来，“这周我要叫乌鸫。”

有些事物永远不会改变。所幸，他的朋友似乎也是其中之一。

* * *

鸡舍——天气不错，毕竟是它唯一天然的优势所在——周围的风景也还凑合，却没有电视。‘这儿真没什么东西能让我伤心的天使朋友快活点。’下午，Dave如是思忖着，带着一包他让Hannibal从下面偷渡上来的泰国菜外卖往她的房间走去。

_Dave_ _！_ 脑袋里的嚷嚷声很响，像猫咪的呼噜声一样柔滑。他马上就明白了。

_啊啊，Abi_ _。我正要来看你呢——_

_别管啦——Dingbat_ _正在找你。你已经——_

“Sikarbaal，原来你在这儿，”Batty伴着空气破开的清晰 _咻咻_ 声出现了，矜持地抖了抖笔直向上的羽毛，“我思索了一下你的请求，在慎重地考虑过后——”

_这可能是我的错，_ Abi嘀咕。近旁，Dave听见她瞬移到不远处偷听的又一声 _咻_ 。 _真是对不起啦！_

“——同时出于，呃，维持治安的欲求，我决定满足你的愿望。你被分配岗位了。”

Dave眨眨眼。 _你干了什么？_ 他对她想道，一边向面前打扮得一丝不苟的天使发问，“什么时候？”尽力不要因他的声音听起来沙哑无比而发抖。这是件 _好事_ 但他也怀疑Abi比她表现出来的更加难过，他是她仅有的——

“马上。”Batty温和地说，微微笑着，递给他一份马尼拉纸质的文件。

_……我可能又不小心把小羊羔_ [3] _变成彩虹色了。他们以为是你干的。_

_很正常。_ Dave接过文件，翻开扉页，看向一张松鼠似的小脸，那孩子大约四五岁，透过厚厚的眼镜凝视着他。 _你一般都会把它变黑_ 。“我被分配给一个 _小鬼_ 了？”他怀疑地问。他有五百年没守护过小鬼头了！“我他妈的干了啥才会接到这种狗屁差事？”小鬼头们是最 _糟糕_ 的。总是吃不该吃的东西，掉进水塘里。最惨的是，他们 _粘人_ 。

“说话注意点，拜托，Sikarbaal，”Batty叱责，听上去简直有点恼怒。他对他该死的小羊羔儿总是充满保护欲。Abi _欠_ 他个大人情。

“不好意思，”Dave说，“我是说，我他妈干了啥才会接到这种倒霉差事？”

他收获的叹息几乎一点也不天使。Dave报以甜蜜的微笑。“他被列为‘不可或缺’[3]，”Batty说，转身大步走远，“别让他死了。”

哈。一个不可或缺。行吧，这可 _真_ 有意思。

_你被分到了一个不可或缺？_ Abi从拐角那边冒出来逼问他，瞄着他手里的文件，“这可是件大事。要是搞砸了会失去翅膀的。他这么重要肯定有原因。”

Dave哼了一声。“我从刚长翅膀那阵儿算起，这么多年还没让一个守护对象死过呢，”他吹嘘道，扫视光滑的信息页，“我也不会让这个死掉的。这个……”他读出用整齐的铅字列出的名字，“……Spencer Reid。一个小鬼头能有多难搞？”

她要等以后再提醒他吹过什么牛皮。

* * *

他走出瞬移坐标的落点，抖了抖翅膀，抵挡不期而至的热烘烘的沙漠气浪，刚巧看见他的守护对象冲过身旁，跑向一辆迎面驶来的汽车。

哦，操。

“小混蛋！”Dave大吼，凭空一跃，追着那小鬼扑过去。太迟了，他只来得及将他推出直接撞击范围。那小鬼尖叫着，伴着动静不小的闷响摔在人行道上，随之而来的是汽车急剧刹车后传来的清脆玻璃碎裂声。手臂骨折好过颅骨碎裂，

不是什么好的开始。但总还…… _过得去_ 。

在他们周围，嗡嗡乱转的人群一片慌乱，奔向那个呆若木鸡的小鬼，他们对Dave的存在一无所觉，但都自动避开了他站着的那小片人行道。Dave低头瞄了一眼，打了个哆嗦，小鬼皮肤上显出青紫的颜色，本该冲着另一个方向的胳膊肘尖儿令人作呕地扭曲着。

“遮住他的胳膊，”他对一个女人建议，后者扯下外套，蹲下身，轻手轻脚地用它包住受伤的肢体，“让他别看。”

“帮我个忙，亲爱的，别看你的胳膊，好不好？”她说，小鬼的脸越发绿了——如果还能更绿的话。男孩榛色的眼睛在苍白的面庞上显得很大，他别过脑袋，盯着马路对面。Dave循着他的视线，看见一小撮初中生张口结舌地傻站在那儿。

真棒。现在他得把宝贵的时间消磨在对校霸 _吐口水_ 上。

“行吧，”他叹了口气，“咱们就这么开始吧。”至少今天他们已经来了段濒死经历。他可以趁着人们将那根松动的胳膊肘接上的工夫休息会儿。

休息。

_对哈。_

他束手无策地站在一旁，想他真的 _没法_ 阻止医院在术后护理时使用羧苄青霉素，而考虑到他的一天开始于这小鬼被辆该死的车撞了，没工夫读完将青霉素列在“致命过敏原”底下的文件也真不是他的错。

但那上面确实写了。

“你啊，”David评论道，瘫在睡着的孩子身旁的椅子里，察看他擦伤的脸、荒唐可笑的头发和等他长大后——如果他能长大——不知会 _摧毁_ 多少芳心的小脸蛋儿和小嘴唇，“让你活着真得要了我的老命，是不是？”

忙着呼呼大睡的Spencer没有回答。David恼火地抖了抖翅膀，静静等待。当然啦， _当然的啦_ ，这份工作他只要做一小段时间……只要等这小鬼搞定上头想让他搞定的随便什么丰功伟绩，重新变得“可以或缺”。

那应该要不了太久，对不对？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]IRA：爱尔兰共和军。  
> [2]鸡舍：我对如何翻译coop稍微有点犹豫，它有笼子的意思，也常用来指代鸡舍，考虑到天使和鸡同为长翅膀的生物，翻成鸡舍在我看来基本还是合理的，毕竟Dave在本文中一贯言语粗俗。  
> [3]羊羔：这里作者用的是绵羊，在基督教中常被用来指代耶稣和基督徒。


	2. 筑巢

**_Chapter Two: Nestling_ **

**_第二章：筑巢_ **

接下来一年在相对平静中过去了。换句话说，无聊得 _要死_ 。小鬼头们的日常生活乏善可陈，而一旦守护一个小小只天才的新奇感褪去，这个小鬼也没多少不同。Spencer不是在读书，就是在听他的家人读书，要么就是为了躲放学回家路上的校霸绕那条风光秀丽的远路，或者在公园里下棋。再不然便是偶尔在William的指导下打几局乐乐棒球——多激动人心的玩意。

Dave庆幸这是间有书的房子，因为—— _天杀的_ ，他要闷死啦。他已经习惯了早晨抓起一本书，在离Spencer不远的范围内安顿下来，让小书呆子该干嘛干嘛去。

Spencer的爸爸慈爱却疏离，他的妈妈执拗而傲慢，几乎令人窒息，但总体来说一切都很……无趣。仅有的心跳时刻，也不过是间或从找六岁孩子的茬儿还自以为多了不起的初中生手里逃跑，以及偶有的那么几次，Dave几乎可以发誓Spencer在看着他……但那是不可能的，因为除非他主动，没有凡人能看得见他。他们的思维无法洞彻他的存在。

“起码不是白的，”一天，Dave嘟囔着瞬移回男孩身边——他刚去Vegas上空飞了一圈，舒展舒展翅膀——发现那孩子正一个人下棋。老样子。男孩盘着腿坐在卧室地板上，身旁散落着书，他爸在门厅那头的书房工作。时钟滴答轻响，Spencer转动棋盘，落子，转动棋盘，Dave简直想踹翻个啥，活跃活跃气氛也好。相反，他也啪嗒坐在地板上，拿起一本《母亲之夜》[1]，暗自记下等他有生之年脱离这个讨人厌的无聊地狱后要找Abi算账。

前门发出轰的一声。Spencer蠕动了一下，没有扭头，但抬起眼，警惕地留意着大门。Dave没搭理，那是Diana的声音，William穿过门厅对她说了些什么。

“你这儿为什么会有这本书呢？”他百无聊赖地翻着页，问Spencer，并没有期待答案，“你才 _六岁_ 。你不应该在读……看图说话啥的吗？你怎么可能看得懂这里面一大半狗屁内——”

提高的音量清晰可闻。Spencer缓缓站起身，一寸一寸地往门口挪去。“噢，家庭纠纷，”Dave放下书，玩笑道，然而在他胸中有什么东西悲哀地下沉，“别担心，孩子。这种事不见得解决不了。”

Spencer将门拉开一个小缝。Dave在那个瞬间庆幸这孩子不像他之前的某位守护对象，那是个被标记为 _不可或缺_ 的政客，每天都会用皮带扣抽儿子，考验Dave的决心。他向前走了一步，恰好听见Diana哭出声来，“我不想回去，William。别逼我。求你了。”

Spencer咽了口唾沫。Dave好奇地低头端详他，端详那头乱蓬蓬的长发——William每两个月都会带他去理发店修掉遮住眼睛的刘海——小矮个儿才刚擦到Dave的腰。“她又病了。”Spencer喃喃，推上门，然后他又来了。他看向Dave的方向，眯缝着眼睛。别开脸。再次咽了咽唾沫。后来，Dave总是会回想当时他究竟在对谁说话。

无聊在那一天结束了。

* * *

看着一个人的理智从掌中消逝是一种令人震怖的新体验，且不是因为衰老，也不是因为疾病，一颗健康、智慧的脑袋因为其中奔流涌动的一切逐步失控，Dave从旁观者的角度静静地注视着Diana挣扎着保住工作、挣扎着保住清醒、挣扎着保住曾有的生活。而Spencer像任何一个被吓坏了的六岁孩子一样依附着母亲，Dave不知道如何才能保护他的守护对象不受自己的大脑伤害。

“有人在 _监视_ 我们，William，”这一天她宣布，细瘦的手指陷进Spencer的肩膀。男孩站在她身旁，书包从无力的手中耷拉下来，榛色的眸子来回打量父母，David悄悄凑到他身后，“他不能离开房子。我们只能让他安全地待在家里。我没有 _疯_ 。”

“也许我应该留在……”Spencer总是试图居中调停。

“Diana，够了！”William大喊，以全世界都能听见的音量狂怒地吼道，“你知道不是真的，你的感觉 _不是真的_ 。你必须得更努力抗争——没人监视我们，没人要抓Spencer，你是在向你的幻觉屈服！你伤害到他了！”于是盖棺定论，Spencer被打发去上学，他走得很慢，低垂着头，拽着书包。Dave与他并肩走着，前所未有地痛恨他的工作。

都是放屁。他什么也做不了，这个想法让他难过死了。

他们在校门前放慢了脚步。围栏里，一群男孩在玩一只破破烂烂的球。看见Spencer的小脸垮下来，Dave恼火地嘟囔了一声。小混蛋。 _今天别来了_ ，看着守护对象没梳的头发和眼下的阴影，他疲惫地想。“来吧，”他大声说，Spencer扭了扭，“去他妈的。我们去公园吧。就今天。”

_Jesus_ _，Dave_ _，_ 他想象Abi责备 _，他还没到七岁呢，你就教他逃学了。你算哪门子天使啊？_

_另类天使，_ 他回答，这一刻想她想得发痛。

Spencer从大门前偷偷溜走，轻捷地摸进一条侧巷。Dave满意地跟上，顺手用魔法将成年人的目光从他的守护对象身上移开，两人慢慢往公园里那张Spencer 偏爱的石头棋桌行去。在他们身后，学校的铃声响起，想到随之而来的电话、警察、眼泪和禁足，Spencer绷紧了小脸。

Dave有些内疚，伴着男孩毫无所觉的咻声，他飞快地消失，重新出现在家里。屋内一片寂静。时钟在玄关滴答作响，Diana房门紧闭。William在沙发上睡着。昨天一整晚，他都以让Dave欣羡不已的苦口婆心努力劝说她别听从最近的被害妄想。这是少有的几次，他会省起这两个同床异梦的人类之间爱意尚存，除了令他们意见相左的儿子之外，还有其他东西将他们维系在一起。

不仅是为了Spencer，Dave将话筒从座机上撬开。休息一下对大家都好。

待他瞬移回公园，Spencer已经不是独自一人。“你好啊，Spence，”坐在他对面的陌生人说。Spencer警惕地笑了笑，缩进椅子里，Dave的翅膀马上开始发痒。 _讨厌，讨厌_ ，直觉在尖叫，他走到他们之间，一只手按在棋桌上，但他俩都看不见，“你怎么不在上学？”

“我不认识你，”过了一拍，Spencer回答，“我要回家了。”他的嗓音带着丝不确定的颤抖，说着，他便滑下椅子，抓起书包。Dave松了口气。聪明的小家伙。当天才的好——

男人一把抓住Spencer背包的带子，迅猛的动作让Spencer往他的方向踉跄了一步。“嘿，别走啊，我才刚到呢，”他露出怎么看都 _不对劲_ 的灿烂笑容说；Dave反射性地一脚踹上他的膝盖。“哎唷！”男人像块石头摔倒在地，放开了包，Spencer拔腿就跑。

Dave花了片刻记住那家伙的脸，升到半空中，追着他逃跑的守护对象飞驰而去。Spencer跌跌撞撞地穿过灌木丛，喘着粗气停在棒球场外，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，胸膛一起一伏。“你可能该跟你父母报告一下，”Dave咳嗽了一声，提议，“我得弄个传呼机给你，小子。”

Spencer咬了咬嘴唇，掸去一身尘土，掉头往学校走去。一到校便扎进图书馆，蜷缩在只要保持安静就没人会来烦他的科学课本堆里。Dave一直等他在那舒舒服服地安营扎寨才发动瞬移，不知怎么的，他有些不愿这么早离开。但他有种感觉，不论刚才发生了什么，都正是他会被派过来的原因。

* * *

“行行好啦，你非让我看他的命书不可，”他这样对他的图书管理员甜言蜜语，尾随小个子黑发天使穿过无边无际的命书堆。在这里的某个地方——在成堆平平无奇的命书、厚重的大部头和令人心碎的薄册子里，有一本的标题是 _Spencer William Reid_ ，“得给我点趁手的东西。我本不该直接与人类交手，可就因为我没准备好，今天我不得不 _踹_ 一个人一脚。”

“你自己放松了警惕可怨不着我，Sikarbaal，”她回答，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。她并不需要那东西，天使都不需要，因此他敢肯定她戴眼镜只是因为这么干比较像个图书管理员，可真够让人恼火的。“你不能看现任守护对象的命书。等你结束任务了才能看。提前看是作弊。”

“作弊能救命，”他哄劝，将档案召唤到手中，哀怨地翻开，“瞧瞧这孩子，Alesia。他 _超可爱_ 。还是个小天才——就是说他能治好倒刺儿之类的倒霉事。如果我让他死了，我们就都操蛋啦，你知道的。”

“说话注意点。”她厉声说，但他看得出她的决心有所动摇。将军。她的一大弱点——被困在鸡舍里的她根本见不到真人，而她 _热爱_ 孩子。Spencer呢，虽说古古怪怪又无聊，却是个天杀的甜美可人的六岁宝贝蛋。大大的小鹿眼睛，形状好看的颧骨，软乎乎的头发，再加上羊毛外套。“噢，算了。但是 _你_ 不准看。我来！”

“接下来一年就好，说真的。”他赞同道，跟着她在螺旋形的书堆里穿行。她精准地移动，对目标了如指掌，最终停在一长列薄薄的命书前。这是孩子们的人生之书，他们都与Spencer出生在同一年。Dave饶有兴味地注视着一只无形的手浏览书中记录的新生命线，书页抖索着低声吐露出那些小脑瓜里数不尽的秘密。就在他看着的时候，一本书哀鸣着合上，它只有八页那么长，页边已经有些破损。

他从那本书上移开视线，将注意力转回Alesia那头，后者抽出一本深紫色封皮装订的书，纸页闪闪发亮，不堪一碰。即便与左近的另一本书相比，它也显得极为脆弱，却又似乎更加 _丰富_ 。 _Spencer Reid_ ，封皮上用银丝镶嵌着，她小心翼翼地翻开到已经被填满的一页上。他按捺住凑过去偷看的冲动，将翅膀拢得紧了些，以免将哪本书碰乱。

“噢，”Alesia终于开口，翅膀上浅褐色的羽毛翻涌过一片沙沙的细浪。她圆润的面庞略过一丝阴影，一股冰冷不似人间的愤怒。“噢，Sikarbaal……”他伸出手，可她摇了摇头，仍坚决维持原计划。“五个可能的结果，”她继续道，展平双翼，掩饰焦虑。Dave静静等待，心脏在胸口那片区域如擂鼓般跳动，“三个是死亡。两个里他能活下来，但其中一个里他会……受伤。”

“你就只打算告诉我这些？”Dave咬牙。而她已经将命书放回书架，甚至没给他一点 _暗示_ 如何避免三个死亡结局？那孩子怎么能在一年里头以 _三种_ 不同的方式险些丧命呢？“就没点‘小心楼梯’或是‘他吃寿司吃坏了肚子’啥的？”

她 _咻_ 地一声将他俩一同传送走，打断了他的唠叨。是另一叠书，小得多，但每一本都更厚实，有些随着时间演变被送回档案室，有些则越变越大。她无言地递给他一本粘腻灰色封皮的书，它在掌中感觉滑溜溜的，书里的灵魂残破不堪、扭曲变形。他的翅膀疼痛，魔法嘶嘶呼应，封皮上的名字是 _Gary Lewis Michaels_ 。

“它还没有结局。”她静静地说，“我想你找到了自己的目标，Sikarbaal。事情结束以后把它还回来，拜托了。”她消失了。他再次低头看向那本书，浑身都起了鸡皮。 _每一本_ 命书都有结局，只有Alesia知道怎样读到那些结局。Dave能看到的仅是当下……他翻过无穷无尽密集、愤怒的涂鸦，一直找到空着的那一页，阅读最后几行。那是狂乱的思绪，全无语法可言的梦魇，一股寒意在Dave腹中升腾。

_看见那个男孩在公园里其中一个男孩他一个人可是他走了他会回来另一个怎么样找到那所房子找到_

他在一个心跳内瞬移回Spencer身旁，差点落在他鞋子上。“习惯我吧，小鬼，”他对小憩的男孩说，小东西的脑袋规规整整地倚靠在金属书架上。Dave在发抖，他被那些着了魔似的语句吓坏了，暗下决心那个变态别想靠近他的小鬼 _一步_ 。“因为从现在开始我会寸步不离地贴着你，你说不定能尝到羽毛的味儿呢。”Spencer在睡梦中抽了抽鼻子，一个字也没说，Dave在一旁坐下，认真读起那本黑暗的命书。

* * *

日子一天天过去，时间被碾碎成不间断的警惕，全力保证他的守护对象每时每刻都有另一个人类在一呼即应的范围内。他的第二次警告出现在与那位陌生人在公园遭遇的两天后，原因是 ‘与凡人进行不恰当的实体接触’；一年时间里若是收到三次警告，他就会被重新分配岗位。但在这件事上，他不信任其他天使——在他通读了那本命书、知道自己面对的是什么之后便无法再信任。想法并不等于行动，但若是这个人就那些念头中的 _任何一个_ 采取行动……Dave发觉自己晚上在Spencer屋中踱步，翅膀上的羽毛高高耸起，皮肤一片刺痒。

Diana的被害妄想越发严重，Dave利用了这一点。真可耻啊，他利用了，因为他不可能次次都在Spencer走路上学的时候钻进陌生人家里建议他们给花园浇水，或是弄响汽车报警器，让车主飞奔而来。很快，她便陪他一起走去学校了——William为此忧心忡忡，Spencer则雀跃不已——还有接他回家， _谢天谢地_ 去公园的旅程因而变少了。

若是Diana在，Dave便去狩猎。他鼓着劲儿跑到最远的距离外，看向每张脸、每个观察者，找寻一个人——并不特别确定找到之后会做什么，但他也不是第一次夺取一个扭曲的大脑将它扭曲得更厉害些……从来不是最好的解决方案，但是张该死的底牌。

“别 _管_ 他了。”一天，当Spencer在屋前的花园玩耍时，William冲Diana发火。

Dave等到男人开车去上班，才愧疚地喃喃，“别丢下他一个人，他有危险，”看着她的面容肉眼可见地变得苍白，他感到很难受。能和妈妈一起在草坪上玩医生病人游戏的Spencer快活上了天，可Dave觉得自己像个混球，而这种感觉一直没有淡去。尽管Spencer似乎越来越活泼，因妈妈突然对生活重燃了热情而不再沉默寡言，Dave却自觉憔悴、倦怠。他的防御被拉伸得太薄、有太多漏洞。这就是为什么他讨厌守护 _孩子_ 。只要他妈的一个眨眼，事情就能变得大错特错。

他将一片羽毛藏进Spencer去哪都带着的书包里，以保证即便某个灵魂泥泞的家伙从他的视野里遮蔽住男孩，他也能找到那孩子。

他真希望Abi在这里啊。

Spencer在少年棒球联盟交了个朋友，Dave独自待在一旁。

“再也不要小鬼了，”他咕哝，以在露天看台下玩耍的两个男孩为中心巡视，等William往他们的方向看过来，他便悄悄溜走再去公园转上一圈，“绝对不要。这事儿完了以后，我要 _高高兴兴地_ 退休。你最好知道感恩，小鬼。”

“我下次把我的漫画带来！”Spencer的新朋友嚷嚷，挥着手跑向等待着的汽车，Spencer也挥了挥手，跟在父亲脚跟后蹦蹦跳跳地回家，兴奋地说个不停。Dave紧随其后，兜里揣着命书，魔法随时待命，等着不祥之兆露头的迹象。

* * *

那天晚上命书变得喧躁。

将书放在耳边时能听见的低语声变得尖刻、刺耳、 _亢奋_ ，将在地板上安详地打着盹儿的Dave骤然惊醒。他瞪着那东西，它貌若纯真地躺在桌上，不会被Spencer不小心碰翻的位置——男孩够不到它，而Dave希望它在视野内——书页益发沉暗。即便在午夜暗蓝色的微光之中观察，Dave也能看见一片不断扩大的昏黑从装订中湿黏地渗漏出来。Spencer在梦中喃喃，翻了个身。脸蛋被月光照得苍白，小嘴翕张，显得那样脆弱。Dave站起身，用两根手指小心地夹住滑溜的封面，将书打开到最新的一页。他读着自动书写的文字，一切仿佛都静止不动了。

六英里开外，一个男孩奄奄一息。命书记录下了他最后的话语，以及杀人者的自白。

漫漫长夜之中，Dave注视着那些思绪被载入书页，男孩的呼号渐渐褪色，晨光之中漆黑变为血红。Spencer宁静地睡着，直到警报声在附近尖啸才忽而醒转，似乎全未察觉Dave正站在他的房间正中，瑟瑟抖动的双手捧着那本狂喜乱舞的命书，双翅颤颤地张开。那以后，照看他的守护对象便容易多了，因为所有人也都警惕了起来。所有人都被吓坏了。

Riley Jenkins永远无法将他的漫画带去棒球场了；没有人曾告诉Spencer原因。

* * *

事情发生在电光火石之间，Dave来不及思考。他并非没为这一刻做好准备。管它什么规定不规定，那个恶心的变态要是碰上他的Spencer一根小手指，他自己都想把翅膀给烧了。这 _纯粹_ 是因为他对这小鬼有责任——这是唯一的原因。因为他至今还没有失去一个守护对象，现在也没这个打算，更何况此事牵涉众多，利害攸关。无论Spencer Reid未来要做什么，Dave知道那一定是件 _无与伦比的好事_ 。

他们在公园里，那是个大好天。Spencer闷闷不乐地坐着，顶着一头William最近逼他去剪的难看超短发，也不知是为了报复Diana再也不花时间打理她儿子的发型了，还是真的忧心Spencer的外表——总之Dave猜不透是哪个。Gary Michael在Dave从公园那头放哨的时候坐在Spencer面前的椅子里，他笑了。笑容像一支枪也像一把刀，透着危险的气息，那是个揭示死亡是何滋味的笑容。Dave沉下脸，怒张双翅，附近的鸟儿发出刺耳的鸣叫。彼此对视的男孩与男人却像是一无所觉。

“我可以玩吗？”Michael问，伸手去拿棋子。

Dave没有思考。他瞬移—— _咻_ ——发现Diana在她的客厅里读书。

“他有危险！”Dave咆哮，她的茶杯微微晃动，“去他妈的规定， _动起来_ ，女人！公园——他在公园里和杀死Riley Jenkins的男人一起！”Diana眨眨眼，盯着茶杯。

_去他妈的_ 规定。

Dave在她面前显形，翅膀收在身侧，说道：“抱歉，但他优先。”Diana甚至没时间大叫，便被他抓住细细的手腕—— _咻_ __——蓦然间公园在他们周围重现。她绊了一下，转身凝视Dave，震惊和不安让她双目鼓胀。

“Spencer，”他提示，用手一指。

Michael正要去抓男孩的手，Diana动了。犹如一道闪电，她扑了过去，将男孩抱在怀里，惊得他叫出了声。Dave不知道他上次被这样抱着是什么时候。“你滚开，离他远远的！”Diana用每一个被吓坏的母亲都拥有的全部狂怒吼叫，Michael跌跌撞撞地后退。Spencer显得很意外，近乎敬畏。Dave从数十双转向他们的目光中隐去身形，恰在此时她补充道，“上帝看着 _你_ 呢。”

Michael冷冰冰地说了句什么—— _疯婊子_ ——而Dave死盯着被母亲抱走的Spencer。Diana仍穿着睡裙，赤脚踏在草地上。她将男孩的背包丢在了棋桌脚边。她的模样确实很疯狂。她一脸狂怒、一脸恐惧。

Dave想他从未见过她比此刻更加强大。

他捡起背包，无言地跟上。躲过一劫。他的口袋里冒出了一个热乎乎的东西。不消说，又一个警告。最后一个。一年中的第三次：噩梦般的重新调配。

“对不起啦，小鬼。”陪他们走回家后，他喁喁念道，看着Diana在沙发上蜷成一个啜泣不止的小球，儿子还坐在膝头。她埋在他剃得短短的头发里大哭，没理会他害怕地询问究竟发生了什么。“再会啦。”他瞬移而去，发觉自己站在鸡舍里。

他决心已定：这绝不是他工作的结束。没有谁比他更出色。而Spencer _需要_ 最好的。

Michael仍在伺机而动。

* * *

他们让他等着。没完没了地坐在四壁雪白的等候室，看着时针一个钟头一个钟头地滴答而过。他想知道Spencer怎么样了。他想知道Diana怎么看待一个天使出现在她家客厅。他想知道Michael在哪里。他想知道他会不会为此——为在人类面前现身失去翅膀？

该死，他记不清上次有人这么干是什么时候，但上回结果可不太好看，这回恐怕也好不到哪去。

他等啊、等啊、等啊，心知每过一个小时，他的处置后果就越严重。他们是天使。他们通常不会坏事。纪律委员会这会儿也没别的案子可 _审_ 。鉴于他都等了这么久，他们肯定是气坏了。他一直等啊等，等到他清楚Las Vegas的夜幕已经降临。起码Spencer在家里。很安全。而到早晨，不是Dave就是哪个新天使一定会回到他身边。如果不是Dave，他必须得拼上 _老命_ 让Abi接替他的工作。

他闭上双眼，仰起头，枕着翅膀肘儿，羽毛擦着他的脸颊。 _再也别想飞啦_ ，他伤心地想。他们说不定会把他贬为凡人。 _再也回不了鸡舍、吃不到恶心巴拉的食物、见不到白色，更见不到一板一眼的_ _Batty_ _。_

_再也见不到Abi_ _。_

他的翅膀突然开始发烫，他嗷地一嗓子坐直。一丝灼热——是某根羽毛被扯掉的位置，他的羽毛，他留在Spencer书包里的那根。拿着羽毛的人 _需要_ 他。

如果他瞬移过去……

他们绝对会把他扔下凡尘。他会被剪掉翅膀，十万年也回不了鸡舍。可是……

Michael还在伺机而动。他想到那双榛色的眼睛，想到无数个为Spencer在上床时间过后用来读书的手电充电的宁静夜晚，还有那些在指引男孩找到所有最为有趣的小虫子中不知不觉过去的黄昏。

_咻_ 。

Spencer捧着那根羽毛。它躺在他的掌心，灰黑相间，末端因被Dave塞进书包衬里藏起而有些皱。他捧着那根羽毛，目不错睛地看着Dave。

“你是 _真的_ 。”他轻柔地说，咽了口唾沫，喉咙上下浮动。他过长的星战睡裤因总被踩住裤脚有些磨损，他戴着眼镜，面色苍白，浑身颤抖。窗外，月亮低悬。夜已深了，屋里静悄悄的，“妈妈说你是真的。我不知道我相不相信，但我想……或许这件事 _不是_ 她的想象。而我好久以前就发现了这个。”

Dave望向他。他胸中有什么东西绞成一团，热烘烘的，他有种蠢毙了的冲动，想跳下地拥抱这个瘦巴巴的小怪人。可是没有，相反，他说：“我不能留在这里。我得走了，小鬼。你会拥有……别人。”

“来照看我，”Spencer补充，手指沿着羽毛的边沿轻轻摩挲。Dave战栗，透过触碰感受到跃动的渴望与恐惧，“求你别这么早走……我只有一个人。”

“我说了会有别人过来，”Dave厉声说，他很严厉，因为必须如此，而Spencer摇了摇头，穿着袜子的脚在地板上挪动。

“不，不是，”他咿咿呀呀地否认，双眼明亮得危险，“我到处都找过了可是谁都不在这里。我只有 _一个人_ 。求求你别走。”

Dave眨了眨眼，消化这段话。他穿过房门，走到Spencer父母的卧室大敞的门前。房间里空荡荡的。家中所有的灯都开着——被一个吓坏了的六岁孩子打开，急切地找寻一点慰藉——Dave _气坏了_ 。“该死的他们怎么能他妈的把个他妈的——”他转过身，Spencer正站在那儿，双手抱在小腹前，双眼睁得大大的，恐惧下有一丝不容错认的 _愧疚、愧疚、愧疚_ ，“——他们什么时候走的？”

Spencer耸了耸肩，不安地拖着步子，手里还捧着那根羽毛。在门厅亮晃晃的灯光下，他的睡裤颜色发黑，移动间发出湿布摩擦皮肤的窸窣声。Dave呻吟了一声，“我做了个噩梦，梦见他们都不见了，”男孩呜咽，“像Riley一样。然后我醒过来，他们 _真的_ 不见了我吓得尿了裤子爸爸会很生气——”

“喂，喂，嘘，”Dave说，到底 _还是_ 蹲下身，伸出胳膊。Spencer扑到他怀里，蜷缩在他胸前，开始发出小孩子快要吓断气时那种恐怖的打嗝吸溜鼻子声。他是敏锐得像只大头钉，可也仍然是个 _孩子_ 。一个浑身汗液和尿臭味的孩子，“没事啦，没事的。我会找到你的爸爸妈妈，我也不会丢下你一个人。我的一个朋友会过来照顾你，她很 _可爱_ 的，好吗？”

一个点头，外加让Dave胃部紧缩的湿漉漉的吸溜鼻子声便是他的回答了。 _粘人_ ，他忧郁地想道，静静地退回到精神世界，那里藏着他的天使圣恩，被挂在喉咙上的黑色羽毛栓系着。他用劲捅了那玩意一下，大吼 _Abirami_ _！_

她噼啪一声出现，瞪着他，嘴里叼着根吸管，衬衫也穿反了。“你按的铃？”她干巴巴地说，看向那孩子，“喔喔，该死的，Dave。大家伙儿都说你惹了大麻烦，结果你却跑了回来，还 _又_ 当着个凡人的面现身了？”

“我之后再解释，”他承诺，拉着Spencer站起来，将他转了个面，“Spencer，Abi。Abi，Spencer。我得走了。好好照顾他好吗？”Spencer傻乎乎地转着圈，看不见面前的天使也听不见她的声音，可是Dave已经等不了了。Abi不会让他受惊的。他闪到房间那头，抓起命书，听见Spencer发出响亮的哀呼，却又戛然而止。Dave手一碰到那本书，便冒冒失失地将自己扔向命书连接着的那个男人。

Gary Michael在哪儿，Reids夫妇就在哪儿。

* * *

他到的时候Michael咽下了最后一口气。他没什么可哀悼的，命书倒是唏嘘一声，永远合上了。相反，当他低头看向那俯卧的尸体和站在一旁的Diana时，他感到的是一种疲惫的认命感。 _破罐子破摔啦_ ，他麻木地忖道，再度显出身形。

Diana抬头看向他，面容是Dave前所未见的清醒。“我没有疯，”她平静地说，放低球棒，“我知道他是什么，做了什么。我知道如今我是个杀人犯了。但他 _永远_ 也不能再碰我的儿子。你是真实的吗？”Dave端详她——她衣服上的血迹、球棒——他作出了选择。

忘掉什么贬为凡人吧，这么干绝对会给他挣得一张通往炼狱的单行票。“把球棒给我，”他说着，伸出手。“ _马上。_ ”她照做了，神情因震惊而呆滞，“现在，回家去。把那些衣服都烧了。看在上帝的份上， _别_ 被抓到。”

“尸体——”她结巴起来。

“不会有尸体。”他向她许诺，展开双翼，以确保她明白他有多严肃。她的目光在尸体与他之间来回闪动，愈加呆滞了，他清楚她或许永远也无法从这样的创伤中恢复。但她跑走了。他直等到门在她身后紧紧关上，才用遗忘的帷幕屏蔽鲜血淋漓的地板。它仍在那里，只是人类看不见罢了。他一只手按住冰凉的尸体，再度瞬移，能感到魔法因使用过度而呻吟懈怠。他的翅膀抽痛，肺火烧火燎，周遭的沙漠眼下荒无人烟，在他脚边，一口矿井向地心延伸。他凝视着那东西，什么也感觉不到。

_咻。_

“Sikarbaal，”Batnoam走到他身旁，因着尸体的景象狠狠咽了口唾沫，“你 _究竟_ 知不知道你做了什么？我们那儿一片哗然。你违反了一堆规定，有些我们今天才知道还存在。以前从来没人违反过的规定！”Dave沉默地将命书递给他，听见哗哗的翻页声，随后是尖锐的吸气。不远处，一只鸟儿发出刺耳的鸣叫，“我们得一视同仁，”Batnoam终于说，“对此必须有所处罚。”

“我做了分内事，”Dave沙哑着嗓音回答，用一只穿靴子的脚踏住尸体，将它踢入矿井。它在回响不绝的沉闷声音中落到井底，他俩都没有打哆嗦，“我保证了他的安全。想对我做什么就做吧，但不要因为我违反了规定惩罚Spencer。如果你要将我从他身边带走，留下Abi。她会保护他。”

漫长而痛苦的沉默过后，Batty点了点头。“回到他身边吧，”他说，语气凝重，“确保他没事。那以后我们再召唤你宣判处罚。”Dave没有等他说完。带着浑身酸痛的倦意，他眨了眨眼，发觉自己颤巍巍地走进了Spencer的卧房。床铺干干净净，被单也清洁一新，男孩蜷在被窝里，头发还沾着湿气，睡衣换成了跳舞鸭子的那身。Abi躺在那孩子身后，一边翅膀充满保护欲地覆住他的屁股和腿。她望着Dave蹒跚入内，膝盖一软跪倒在地。

“睡吧，”她说，冲他扔了个枕头，“我来为他守夜。”

Dave便睡了。他中途醒了一次，看见一张折叠好的信纸出现在身旁的地板上。有人在门厅那头哭泣，Spencer还睡着，Abi也还在。信简明扼要，且是最后的结果。无论如何，他微笑了。这可比他预想的好多了。

_Spencer Reid_ _将是你最后的任务。好好保护他。任务结束后他们决定的处罚我也无从更改。对不起，Sikarbaal_ _。我尽力了。 **B.**_

“看来只要他还不可或缺，就少不了我。”他疲惫地评论，将便条递给Abi，一边背转身，如此便不必看着她读，“至少我可以保护他，再之后……”这时他哽住了。他已经活了很久，做了很多。万事俱有始终，万物皆有生死。

可是他 _喜欢_ 活着。

Abi什么都没有说，她也不需要说。他感觉得到她的悲伤。

而他不后悔任何一个选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《母亲之夜》：冯内果的小说，讲述了美籍剧作家坎贝尔自幼在德国出生长大，在第二次世界大战之前被美国政府征召在德国从事间谍活动，坎贝尔表面上支持纳粹，但他实际上却暗中为美国传送重要情报的故事。


	3. 生羽

**_Chapter Three: Fledgling_ **

**_第三章：生羽_ **

Dave收回了他的羽毛，揣在口袋里，以防他万分肯定绝对会出其不意发生的“紧急情况”，接下来整整三个星期Spencer都在找它。

“这不公平，”男孩在他的房间里嚷嚷，完全没意识到——考虑到没有羽毛他也看不见——Dave实际就坐在他床上，恰恰在他看着的地方，“我都不知道你的名字！你不能让我看见你是真的然后就消失了，这不 _公平_ ！”

“人生就是这么不公平，小子，”Dave沉着地说，继续读他的书，“面对现实吧，不然它总有一天会像捏死只软趴趴的小虫子一样把你压得粉碎。”

Spencer气呼呼地皱起小脸蛋，差点儿就要反常地发脾气了。再心平气和的六岁孩子也才六岁而已，遑论过去几周混乱无比，杀死Michael摧毁了Diana仅存的理智，让她不断往返于精神病院。William在照顾儿子与妻子之间疲于奔命，最终为Spencer买了八本新书、三套新的化学实验仪器，然后就把他搁在了儿童房里。一个人。

见鬼，说句老实话吧，Dave _自己_ 都想发脾气。

“很好！”Spencer大吼，踢了一脚墙。Dave因反震力打了个哆嗦，“太好了！反正我也不想跟你说话！我讨厌你，我 _恨你_ ！你这只……你这只…… _鸽子_ ！”

“Spencer！”William咆哮，Diana又开始在门廊那边哭泣，“过来！”

“你有麻烦啰，”Dave嘲笑，“值当吗？鸽子，认真的？”Spencer缩手缩脚地出去，躬着肩，一脸阴霾。但男孩没有回答Dave，他独自面对父亲去了。

* * *

以既令Dave吃惊也令他——他这辈子都不会承认的——灰心的拗劲儿， Spencer Reid如今似乎是把Dave永久放进了黑名单。鉴于他才六岁，这就表现成了连续几个星期没完没了地发脾气和甩脸子，而原因全被归结到Diana的精神崩溃上。

长到七岁，他学乖了。

“盐？”Dave好奇地问，注视着Spencer仔仔细细地在所有门窗边都撒上盐，留下几条长而粗的白线。“你知道这玩意困不住我的，对吧？”单纯为了证明这一点，他拉开窗户，让冬日的寒风吹进来，小鬼为此清扫了好几天。

Spencer的下一次尝试是画如尼文[1]。Dave偷偷地笑，大肆弹劾男孩歪歪扭扭的线条“你困不住天使的啦，”他读着男孩从图书馆带回家的一大堆令人 _毛骨悚然_ 的文献，兴高采烈地对他说，“你也不能把我关在外面。这里面可没啥能帮到你的。”

同一时间，Diana的情况日益恶化。她病得越严重，Spencer缩回自己的小世界里时便越是疲惫，越是害怕，也越是安静。他在床边搭了一套滑轮系统，可以将毯子罩下来，构成一座Dave挤不进去的令人窒息的窝洞，他会连续好几个小时把自己关在里面。有一次Dave试图撩开毯子偷看，Spencer冲他发了一顿火，生了他几天的气。

“我就知道你还在！”他暴跳如雷，愤怒地环视房间，“你坏死了！妈妈生病都是因为你，你还 _躲_ 着我！你为什么不 _帮忙_ ？你应该照顾我，那是天使 _该做_ 的！”

“身体上罢了，”Dave出声，但没有显形。Spencer缩回到毯子的堡垒中，忽视小空间里不舒服的闷热，对他的声音充耳不闻。成为一个愤世嫉俗的男孩发泄挫败感的靶子让Dave开始觉得很累。这不是Spencer的错，但对付它并不因此 _容易_ 多少，“你的精神健康与我无关。我也不喜欢这样，小鬼，我和你一样被困在这里。”但他依然等待着毯子里愤懑的喘气声变成低低的小呼噜，好将毯子拉开些，让男孩不会被憋死。

一天，Spencer在他的吊扇上涂满滑石粉，然后打开它，看看他能否瞧见Dave双翼、肩膀和头发上的白灰。讲真的，要不是Dave叹了口气，及时让他周围的滑石粉一并隐了形，这法子 _差点_ 就成功了。他还用力拍打了几下翅膀，如此一来，就不可能分辨屋里没有滑石粉的空处是因为他站在那儿，还是因为他行动间带起的风。

但小鬼头没有就此罢手。Spencer拖着Dave跑去一个又一个教堂，盘问每一个愿意驻足片刻的人对天使所知的一切。有些竟然中了靶，不过基本没什么有用的情报。而且，这么做一段时间以后，他也高兴了起来。显然，求知欲——即便旨在复仇——总能轻而易举地让这孩子展露笑颜。起码，他开始把毯子放下睡觉了，这就让人少担心了一点。Dave绝对不要这项任务以‘Spencer Reid：被毯子闷死’告终。

“爸爸又出去了，”一个冷冬的夜晚，Spencer宣告，他披着毛毯趴在窗户边，把望远镜支在窗台上，看一眼星图，又看一眼镜筒，“我看着他走的。妈妈说他要么就是在为中情局工作，要么就是有外遇了。”

Dave坐在书桌上，正对着男孩的家庭作业，将星图往Spencer面前推了推。小鬼已经在学七年级的内容，而事实上，他的作业精准无误，根本不需要检查，但既然他不再出门，Dave就又开始无所事事，“她干嘛跟你说这些？你才七岁，”他嘟囔，“你都不知道外遇是 _啥_ 。”

“我问了老师，他不愿意告诉我外遇是什么，我就自己查了一下。”Spencer继续道，换了个姿势，球鞋“砰”地一声踢在墙上。

“看来你知道，”Dave叹息，“书籍会毁掉人类的，真的。 _请你_ 告诉我你接下来没有去查性——”

“它的意思是他和一个与他没有婚姻关系的女性发生了性关系，”Spencer说，脚又踹了下墙，熟悉的怒容回来了，“或者男性。书里没说，但我猜这就意味着他有了个新家，不像我们这么奇怪的新家。百分之五十七的男性承认对配偶存在出轨行为，其中百分之七十四相信永远不会被发现。真想知道这里面多少人有孩子……”

Spencer往前倾身，望远镜剐蹭着窗棂。Dave站起身，准备好在小家伙不慎掉下去时抓住他的胳膊。“你知道这不是你的错，”他无助地对男孩说，明白就算小鬼头 _真能_ 听见，这些话也无济于事，“也不是你妈妈的错。别再查性是啥啦，我可 _受不了_ 这个。”

“你可能都没有在听。”这样说完，Spencer退回到屋里，带着被寒风吹得红扑扑、冷冰冰的脸蛋，厌恶地将望远镜扔回到书桌上。他在星图上潦草地写了几行算式，便瘫倒在床，全副武装地窝回挂着的毯子后，只剩鞋子出溜在外。从毯子里传来的声音闷闷的：“出轨行为对儿童的作用未知，但百分之八十调查说它会影响他们对爱的观点，削弱他们信任他人的能力。我会长成个 _不健全_ 的人。”

“你不是个统计数字啊，Spencer。”Dave告诉他，瞥了一眼主卧的门，进行这场对话的 _本该_ 是那间屋子里的父母，而非一个长着鸡翅膀的隐形人。

然而Spencer没有回答，只是独自生着闷气。

* * *

_我给你报了童军_ ，这天William宣布，就这样，Spencer被打发去和其他差不多大的男孩儿们一起学习各种各样有趣的东西。Dave也被拽上了。

“我不想去，”Spencer用这句开场白开启每个周三，每次都被无视。Dave未作评论，但他非常肯定William对该话题的坚定立场纯粹是为了减轻他自己轻佻之举的负罪感。这周三的早晨也不例外。“我不想去，”Spencer在早饭桌上哀鸣；“我不舒服，”他嘟囔，小脸蛋贴着车窗玻璃；“这太蠢了，”他抱怨，下午的放学铃响过了，他缩着肩膀走出学校大门。

“振作点，小家伙，”Dave给他鼓劲儿，“咱俩说不定会玩得挺开心呢。你也知道，读万卷书不如行万里路嘛。”然而，他们没有。Spencer猫在大厅的角落，不搭理在屋中吵吵闹闹乱跑乱跳的其他男孩儿，也什么都不去做。Dave悬在他上空。童军团长早就习惯了Spencer的孤僻，没管他。

“来嘛，Spence，”在凭着记忆重复了八首不同的歌、又跳了一曲吉格舞[2]以自娱自乐之后，Dave终于说，“起码 _试着_ 参与一下嘛。”

Spencer抽动了一下，四下看了看，抬起头。Dave眨眨眼。男孩的双眼凝滞无神，皮肤泛着蜡白。“我不舒服，”他又说了一遍，将膝盖抱在胸前。

该死。

童军团长把他送回了家，Spencer悄悄走进家门，没开口唤他妈妈。车道空荡荡的。

“告诉你妈妈你不舒服，”Dave命令。Spencer不理他，往楼上他自己的房间走去。“Spencer！跟你妈说！”可他静静地走进屋，在身后重重摔上了门。Dave翻了个白眼，去找Diana。

“小鬼病了。”他大着嗓门说，一巴掌拍在她床边的壁橱上。Diana动也没动，呼吸很慢，双目紧闭。“Diana！Spencer病了！”他又拍了一下壁橱，一瓶药被打翻在地。她服了太多的药，拼了命紧抓着那一线保住家庭的希望。“见鬼……”

儿童房里，Spencer蜷缩在床上，枕头盖着脸。“我不知道怎么照顾生病的孩子，”Dave无助地说，试图回想寥寥几次照看孩童的经历，“Spencer，起来去跟你妈妈 _说说_ 。我叫不醒她。至少告诉我哪儿不舒服！”

床上一片沉默。窗外，夕阳沉下地平线。Dave焦躁地一拳头捶上开关，屋里登时一片光明。

Spencer缩得更紧，因疼痛哭叫出声。

“别！”他哭喊，Dave扑上前，抓住枕头想看看他哪里受伤了——他 _肯定_ 是受伤了，不然怎么会发出这种声音！“光线好刺眼，啊啊啊，求你让它停下来，我的头……”他的身体拧成一团，嘴巴疼得变了形，双眼紧紧闭着，眼泪在啜泣时从眼角渗出来。

“头痛，”Dave推断，“没问题。咱们能搞定头痛。阿司匹林加——”

一声呛住的呜咽，Spencer吐了，都没来得及翻身下床。他精疲力竭地呻吟着，瘫软进那摊呕吐物中，双眼茫然无神。Dave眨眼。

他飞快地关上灯，让屋里重归黑暗，旋即瞬移—— _咻_ ——进一间乱糟糟的屋子，Abi靠在一张没铺的床上，一本看起来十分色情的杂志倒举在鼻子上方。

“Abi！”他大吼，她吃惊地叫了一声，放下杂志，“我家孩子病了，他又是呕吐又是哭简直一塌糊涂我不知道怎么——那是《花花公子》？”

“我在干活呢，”她一甩秀发，将杂志丢到一边。楼下传来巨大的音响声浪和醉醺醺的合唱，“新守护对象。小孩子就是会吐的，Dave。小孩都这样。他们会吐，会拉臭臭，会鬼叫。多走运啊你，”音乐声越发吵闹，轰隆轰隆的，Dave打了个激灵，脑袋也快和可怜的Spencer一样疼了，“事实证明，这些事十八岁的青少年照做不误，不过得加上酒精和海报。我要嫉妒死了。趁着他还乖巧可爱的时候享受他吧。另外，我现在是Emily了。”

他消化了一下。“Emily太普通了，”他评论，担心地拱起翅膀。

“对付青少年的时候我需要一点普通，”她简单粗暴地回答，“我不能跟你过去，Dave。我但凡丢下这孩子十分钟不管，他就能狂灌[3]上几听啤酒去跟他的高中女神求婚。”

Dave咒骂了一声，瞬移回黑洞洞的卧室，里面弥漫着汗水和呕吐物的气味。Spencer和Dave离开前一样一动不动地躺着。他伸手探进兜里，羽毛已经被揉成一团乱七八糟的碎毛。他掏出羽毛，将它塞进男孩松弛的手掌中，虚掩的百叶窗缝中透出一条一条的光线，半明半昧中小家伙的肤色惨白得骇人。“喂，”Dave粗暴地说，Spencer动了动，合拢握着羽毛的手掌，“你到底怎么啦？”

“不知道，”男孩含混地回答，缓缓睁开眼，“疼。恶心。你回来了。我好想你。”

“行吧，”Dave喘着气，用手背按了按他潮红的额头，“妙极了。在这等着。”

水。阿司匹林。温度计。一个脸盆。呃……干净的床单。他力所能及的一切。他在屋里蹬蹬乱跑取来所有东西，甚至没花心思保持安静。

“毛巾，”一个声音说，他在衣橱前吓了一跳，回头瞪向Ab——Emily，后者收起丝绸般的黑色羽翼，大步走来。“毛巾比床单容易清洁，尤其是你移动他的时候他可能会痛。他也不大可能吐进桶里，我向你保证七岁大的孩子准头烂透了。”

“你的守护对象怎么办？”他问，为她的到来感激得想哭。

“忙着搞婚前性行为呢，”她应道，“你也该庆幸你家孩子还有个整八年才会开始这茬儿。边哼‘不要畏惧死亡’[4]边用手捂住耳朵这招用多几次就没意思啦。”

“多谢，”他真诚地说，摸了摸她的手，“真的，我……”

她用奇怪的眼神打量他。“应该知道怎么对付生病的小孩？”她接话，“说真的，Dave，要不是我了解你，我会说你 _吓坏了_ 。像一只老母鸡对着只生病的小鸡崽子。你什么时候对工作这么上心了？”

这话很…… _不公平_ 。

但或许一点不假。

“他不一样，”他虚弱地说，跟着她走进房间。“他……”他顿住了，话音从嘴边溜走。

可Emily知道。“一个人。”

在她换床单被罩的时候，他将Spencer抱在怀里，不愿细想男孩将头倦倦枕在他胸口那令人不安的绵软，或是每次呼吸时仍令他全身发颤的一抽一抽的呜咽。为他换上干净的睡衣是个挑战，把阿司匹林和水喂到他嘴里又不让他吐出来则更为艰难。

“也许我们该找人帮忙。”绝望中，Dave这样说了一次。

“是偏头痛而已，”Emily安抚他，“别大惊小怪啦。他睡一觉就好了。”

最终，他也真的睡下了。Dave调整男孩额头上的冷毛巾，凑到窗前，仔细地观察他，看着痛苦的纹路逐渐从眉心淡去。“我得走了，”Emily轻声说，往后退了一步，“Dave……”

他抬头望向她，无视她端详他时脸上古怪的神色。“不要对我说别陷得太深，”他生硬地说，“显然已经太迟了。”

“今晚在这里的本该是他的父母，不是你。”她的语气和Batnoam相似得惹人恼火，“我们救命。我们不擦眼泪，不换床单，不对他们说生活是美好的，一切都会好起来。 _不是一切_ 都会好起来。你的存在，你所做的工作……就意味着这个男孩身处险境——可怕的险境，他注定会历经磨难。而你只需要让他活着，活到他实现某个目标，不论那个目标是否也意味着危险……总有一天，你会离他而去。”

“Emily！”他咆哮着站直身体，展开双翼，他的愤怒既出于担忧，也出于紧张和恐惧，“ _不要_ 在这件事上教训我。早在你从娘胎里蹦出来之前我就拍打着翅膀在世上来去了，我很清楚怎么他妈的干活！我只是……”

“动了感情，而这影响了你的判断，”她接口，见他一脸怒容，她忙抬起双手表示和解，“怎么都好啦，Sikarbaal。享受工作，”她在瞬移前顿了顿，“但最好别再公开管他叫‘你家孩子’了，嗯哼？”

说着，她消失了。Dave盯着她刚才所在的位置。

他家孩子？

他什么时候开始这么叫的？

“别走，”Spencer朦胧地唤着，在毛巾里躁动不安，“求求你。我不要……”

“嘘，嘘，”Dave蹲下身安慰，“哪儿也不去，Spence。我哪儿也不去。”

榛色的眼睛迟钝地眨了眨。“不需再躲我。”

Dave考虑了一下。 _啊，去他妈的，_ 他暴躁地想。 _反正也是最后一份工了。_ “不躲了，”他许诺，“接着睡吧。你需要洗个澡。”

“好。”Spencer重又瘫软回被窝里，两只眼睛缓缓闭上，“晚安，Rossi。”

Rossi？

“这算什么鬼名字？”Dave嗤笑了一声，忍不住被逗乐了。除了那个做作得不行的本名外，他还从来没被别人起过名字呢，“听着倒像是皮鞋品牌。”

但他无论如何还是很喜欢。

* * *

Spencer八岁的时候，学校为他安排了一次精神科会诊。

主要是Rossi的错。

“你儿子非常、非常聪明，”每个精神科医生都这么开场，然后他们会抽出装着Spencer画作的文件夹。Rossi深感自豪。小鬼的羽毛画得越来越好了，“可他对圣经故事的迷恋……”

“我没有迷恋圣经，”当他爸爸问起画是怎么回事时，Spencer抗议，“我画的是我的朋友！他叫Rossi，是被派来守护我的天使。妈妈见过他！”

很不幸，这恐怕并非明智之辞，

“爸爸只是担心我会步妈妈的后尘，”Spencer忧郁地说，翻阅一本比他两只手握在一起还厚的书，“医生说要给我用 _抗精神病药物_ 。瞧瞧这个，他们根本没 _理由_ 用药。我不想吃！”

“不会的，”Rossi向他保证，用脚把门撬开一个缝，偷听门厅里的谈话。William在骂电话那头的某个人。 _我儿子才不会。太荒唐了！强制退学……_ “信我，小鬼，他知道你不是你妈妈。多的是人想象自己有朋友呢。”

“你不是想象吧，”Spencer犹犹豫豫地问，手指头在口袋里摸索羽毛，“我……我知道你不是。你还跟我 _下棋_ 呢。”

“对，我不是，”Rossi安抚他，“想玩个游戏吗？我会一个，你肯定 _喜欢_ 。”

于是乎，Rossi教他怎么玩 _天使的烦恼_ 。“就是说，如果封锁住无穷多的格子，让天使不能移动，恶魔就抓住天使了？”Spencer审慎地澄清，研读规则和Rossi给他俩画出来的歪歪扭扭的格子，“那天使要怎么赢？”

“永远不被抓住就好啦！”Rossi宣布，“这是个无穷尽的棋盘。恶魔先走。快跑吧，天使男孩，跑！”他赢了四次，第五局进行到一半的时候，忧虑终于从Spencer眸中消失，“总有一天你会赢的，”Rossi冲他眨了下眼睛，“呃，严格意义上说，你 _赢不了_ 。不过这游戏就是这样，小伙子。”

“老被追着跑肯定烂透了，”Spencer沉吟，“真的有恶魔吗？”

“当然啦，”Rossi漫不经心地说，想起Michael和Diana眼底那抹暗色，“多着呢。他们很恶心，而且从来没个消停。”

“恶，”Spencer赞同，皱了皱鼻子，“听起来 _确实_ 挺恶心的。幸亏什么也困不住天使。我最了解了……我试过。”他咧嘴一笑，Rossi翻了个白眼。Rossi发觉通常情况下，若是让Spencer自己拿主意，他说话就完全是这个年纪该有的样儿。其余时候呢，要是逼他，他便会十分早熟。说句掏心窝子的话，Rossi宁愿他天真烂漫些。毕竟，你一辈子只有一次做孩子的机会。

“全中，什么也困不住天使。”Rossi自鸣得意地说。

可是呢，在Spencer九岁的时候，他困住了一个天使。说得确切点，他困住了 _Rossi_ 。

“哈……”Spencer倒退一步，冲着Rossi脚底下呈发射状碎裂的玻璃眨了眨眼，“我……真没想到它能成功。”

Rossi也低头盯着那玩意看。“你把我召唤到了，”他维持着冷静的表象，“到了……一面镜子上。你 _为什么_ 要干这种事啊？你把这玩意弄碎了，看你爸不得 _杀_ 了你。”

“它没有碎掉啦，”Spencer纠正，“只是裂了……几条缝。另外有个理论，说银能……”

“银只对 _狼人_ 有效果，”Rossi嚷嚷，激动地挥舞胳膊。他被完全困住了。他可以在玻璃表面行走，但要走出去就感觉……很不对头，像推一面高墙，“我不是头该死的狼人！”

“很显然，对天使也有效果，”Spencer洋洋自得地说，“代价是妈妈的镜子……啧啧。嘿，”他举起Rossi的羽毛，圆溜溜的眼睛满是无辜，“要是你的一部分在镜子外面，你能……比方说……瞬移到它的位置吗？”

Rossi沉下脸。答案是 _对_ ，但他可不想 _Spencer_ 知道。“我只是在开玩笑啦，”他大着嗓门鼓吹，“我才没有被困住呢。”说着，纯粹为了证明他能做到，他向Emily和她拴在项链上的他的羽毛——与他脖子上以同样方式挂着的那根是一对儿——瞬移过去。

“你好啊，”她招呼道，她正坐在一间阶梯教室里，紧挨着一个黑头发男孩，脸上的表情适合外科医生或政客多过一个十九岁青少年，“我们在学习法律。真他妈无聊到爆。小虾米怎么样了？”

“在拿镜子做实验呢，”Rossi咕哝，一直待到了下课，以强调他有多生他守护对象的气。等他终于回家，他发现所有碎玻璃的痕迹都消失无踪，Spencer愁苦地坐在床上，面前摆着他们的第四百五十五局天使与恶魔游戏。

“对不起，”他可怜巴巴地说，“我再也不会试图困住你了。那只是个游戏。求求你别走——要不然你把这个收回去吧，如果你能感觉好些。”他用颤巍巍的手递出羽毛，似乎打定主意不让人看出他一直在哭。

“留着吧，”Rossi哼了一声，“我没生气。”他也确实没有。事实上，他有点骄傲呢。人类枉费了 _几个世纪_ 研究如何困住天使，起码最后摘取桂冠的是一个善良的小不点儿，“不过别再这么干了。”他忠告，坐下玩游戏。

* * *

Spencer十岁的时候，他的父亲离开了。

“早跟你说过我不健全，”Spencer对着他的遮蔽物喃喃，两年来的第一次，毯子堡垒重新被搭建起来，“人们总是会离开。他们不喜欢待在我身边。”

Rossi蹲下身，凑得近了些，翅膀搅动屋里沉闷的空气。“我还没有离开呢，”他轻轻说，他是认栽啦，他恐怕是得追着这孩子跑上大半辈子。Spencer看起来可不像是无灾无难的类型，“也别想让我走。”

Spencer从堡垒中探出脑袋，猫头鹰似地向Rossi眨了眨眼。“可我不 _知道_ 怎么照顾妈妈啊，”他吸了一口气，脸蛋发红，眼泪汪汪，“我一个人做不到！还有我得……得做饭谁去买菜也不知道要是燃气停了——”

这样很蠢，且这么做的时候他能听见Emily的声音念叨着 _陷得太深啦_ ，可他无论如何还是仅仅搂住了小鬼，直到他停止哭泣。“我们会有办法的，”他坚定地说，“我也没做过饭但是，该死的，那能有多难呢，对吧？我们会一起学的。”

“好，”Spencer在他怀里低语，“谢谢。没有你我会怎么样呢？”

“早死，”Rossi诚实地回答，“咱们可千万别这样，好不？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]如尼文：一种已经不再使用的字母，古代欧洲魔法师将之视为与神灵沟通的工具。
> 
> [2]吉格舞：一种发源于16世纪的英国的乡村舞蹈，形式轻快。
> 
> [3]狂灌上几听啤酒：原文是“shotgun beer”，实际上是美国非常流行的快饮方式，即在啤酒罐上扎一个小洞，用重力和气压作用快速从洞中喝啤酒。
> 
> [4]不要畏惧死亡：《畏惧死亡（Fear the Reaper）》的歌词，也是Foyet袭击Hotch时的配乐。


	4. 初飞

**_Chapter Four: Flying_ **

**_第四章：初飞_ **

小鬼去上大学以后，事情变得有趣了起来。

倒不是说之前不有趣，像是在电话里假扮成William好重新打开燃气就挺有趣；帮Spencer偷他母亲的银行卡好去买菜也挺有趣；还有比如藏起翅膀在一脸担忧的路人面前显形，以免他们觉得一个十岁大的孩子推着购物车到处跑是没有爹妈看管，这种事也挺有趣——可这种有趣里总夹杂着悲伤，其底色是默然注视着Spencer说服他的母亲从又一次偏执发作中平静下来，而后回到男孩的卧室，在他哭着入睡时拥他入怀。

大学是那种 _吃喝玩乐_ 的有趣。几乎是。

“我不敢相信我们就在大学里，你才 _十三岁_ ，”Rossi哀嚎，在空房间里捣捣戳戳，Spencer坐在床上，对着空气踢打他的跑鞋，打量对面那张空床，“你这个家伙根本不懂得享乐。我们要 _做什么_ 啊？”

Spencer眨眨眼，将眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。“呃，学习？”他试探，Rossi打了个响鼻，“我来这里不就是为了学习吗？”

“你学得够多啦，”Rossi快活地对他说，“上大学是为了 _玩_ 。”Spencer似乎并不十分信服，“嘿，高兴一点嘛，至少在大学里我 _料到_ 你会自找麻烦啦。”

“我才不会自找麻烦呢。”Spencer马上回答——结果呢，这他妈是个彻头彻尾、不折不扣的谎言。

“我过劳了，”Rossi吼道，进入大学生活不过四周，他就在把Spencer从埋住他的那一架子书里打捞出来了，“Piaget刚刚是想谋杀你。”

“我明明在 _捍卫_ 他的理论，”Spencer说，前额血糊糊的，一只眼睛有黑眼圈，“哎哟。”

两个月后，他跌下楼梯，摔断了手腕。Rossi考虑申请加班费。

“他们真的会付你工资吗？”Spencer好奇地问，那会儿Rossi正在替他抄课堂笔记，因为他自己的右手被打着白色的石膏。Rossi提议在上面画画，Spencer无情拒绝了——可能是明智之举，“ _付你什么呢？_ ”

“酒和漂亮的女天使呗，”Rossi流利地胡说八道，Spencer的样子可有点太 _八卦了_ ，这让他打了个寒噤，“我开玩笑的啦，”他绝对不需要某个小鬼把他爆棚的青春期荷尔蒙瞄准某个‘漂亮姑娘’——

“你真的能喝醉吗？”Spencer发问，Rossi叹了口气——也许他运气好，也许Spencer永远不会长大。他只会越来越迟钝、越来越高、越来越笨拙——最终嫁给他的学位们。所有学位。

Rossi在心底认定此时此刻最聪明的行动就是在Spencer字斟句酌的请求下瞬移回Nevada察看Diana的情况。这也是唯一能让小鬼同意上学、离开那所一天比一天更像监狱的房子的办法。“好啊，我会为你留意你妈妈。”他这样说过，也打算这样做。

他不会告诉Spencer今天窗户上被糊了一层锡纸；他只会静悄悄地把锡纸撕掉。他不会告诉他橱柜里已经没有食物；他只会拿上她的银行卡，尽可能多地填满他们在过去几年里学会的简餐。他也绝对不会告诉Spencer，他发现Diana抱着她儿子的照片蜷缩在浴缸里，身上再无他物，连衣服也没穿。

“别又是你吧，”当Rossi打开门走进浴室，她说，“这都是你的错，你知道的。”

Rossi叹息，“我知道，”并将手递给她。她凶狠地举起照片，像是要用她八岁大的小宝贝击打他，打到他别再这么浑身羽毛、却又真切得可憎，“你没有吃药吧，Diana。又没吃？”

“你不要跟他说，”她道，放下照片，将膝盖抱在赤裸的胸脯前，“我知道你不会的。你还没说过。”

Rossi凝视了她一会儿，走出门为她拿来毯子。“不会，”他终于说，带着毯子走回来，丢给她，好让她紧紧裹在身上。“我不会。”他为她做了晚餐，才返回Spencer身边，而他告诉他的只有，“她在努力。”

* * *

让Spencer惊恐万分的是，大学同意录取他进入‘优秀青少年人才培养计划’的条件之一，包括每月和其余与他年龄差不多大且研究领域相近的‘优秀青少年人才’见面。Rossi兴高采烈，主要是因为整个礼堂都 _挤满_ 了傻乎乎的小Spencer们，而 _他家_ Spencer仍然成功摘得了最尴尬小书呆的桂冠。

“说，‘嗨我的名字叫Spencer我喜欢科学’，”当Spencer偷偷绕到为小家伙们布置的午餐桌另一边，并拒绝跟任何人说话时，他建议，“行吧，那就不说。走上前跟谁 _笑_ 一下。交个朋友啦！”

Spencer皱起小脸，找了个角落小口啃他的蛋糕。Rossi叹气，四下窥视一小撮一小撮神色紧张的孩子们，都是被父母和助理教师们强迫社交的。Spencer的助理教师呢，早习惯了他的监护对象，正在读书，谁也没搭理。

“行吧，”Rossi大声宣布，昂首阔步，出发去找个又小又笨的。是某种特定类型的又小又笨……比方说……他扫视整个房间，发现一个老鼠似的小姑娘，穿着一件写着大大的 _来扣篮吧_ 的T恤，上面还印着鸭子和篮球的图案。Rossi瞪着那件上衣，决心别问比较好，他凑上去说，“喂，看见那边那个瘦巴巴的小东西没有？他挺不错的。你觉得他长得 _漂亮_ 极了。去打个招呼。”

女孩转过身，若有所思地盯着Spencer瞧。

“他喜欢鸭子，”Rossi满怀希望地尝试。小丫头片子喜欢啥？喜欢十三岁的男孩吗？“还有，他，呃，他超可爱。特别整洁。”

上帝，他真是老了。

那个女孩的兴趣似乎被‘整洁’二字提了起来，她整了整长裤，坚决地走向Spencer，后者呢，意识到一个货真价实的人类正在企图和他交流，吓得瞪圆了眼睛，像漫画。

“嗨，”女孩带着灿烂的笑容说道。噢天呢，Rossi大概判断失误了。这丫头看来 _一点也不_ 社交障碍，“我叫Elizabeth。你看着挺有趣的。我们是朋友啦！”

“可不说是呢，”Rossi高高兴兴地赞同。

Spencer则是，“嗯我呃，可是，嗯，”然后被蛋糕呛住了。

“很好，”Rossi叹气，“真是口吐莲花，小子，漂亮极了。完美。 _天才_ 。”

就这样，一段美好而异常短暂的友谊诞生了。两个孩子在Spencer结结巴巴地道歉并摘去她衣服上的蛋糕渣中建立了友谊，又因对星战的共同爱好拉近了距离，再之后Rossi就搞不懂啦，因为他俩开始嘚啵宇宙模型和形而上学。这段关系在三个月后戛然而止——Elizabeth宣布他们在‘约会’并突然亲吻了Spencer。

的嘴。

Rossi快活得要升天了。

另一方面呢，Spencer就只是说着，“啊，谢谢你，”拍了拍她的肩膀，走出大礼堂。

“你不能这么回应一个吻，”傻笑完以后，Rossi加快步子赶上溜得飞快的Spencer，这样告知他。“你不能像她顺手给你捎了信一样说‘啊，谢谢你’。”

“我不 _想_ 被亲！”Spencer嚷嚷，脸涨得通红，且越来越红，“好 _湿_ 。”

Rossi很明智地没有回答，若不是及时弯下腰用一边翅膀挡在脸前好遮住表情，他差点就笑出声来了。

“你真是个大混蛋！”咯咯的笑声没有停止，Spencer激动地叫道，“这一点也不好玩！ _丢死人了_ ，我丢死人了，再 _糟糕_ 也没有了。”

“我好命苦啊，我才十三岁，这辈子就要过去啦，”Rossi在翅膀弯里窃笑，深深吸了一口气，他的胸口开始有点疼了，“好啦，小鬼。很 _可爱的_ 好不好。年轻的爱情，噢。你们俩就像两头毛茸茸的小鹿学走路。”

Spencer张开嘴要回答，紧接着苍白了脸。Rossi垂下翅膀，仍笑个没完——他的笑容突然消失了，身后传来一声清晰的，“你在自言自语吗？”Spencer没有回答，Rossi转过身，发现Elizabeth一脸忧虑地站在那里。

“告诉她不是，”Rossi说。Spencer一言不发，“告诉她你只是想事想出神了。跟她说点 _什么_ 呀。”

Spencer什么也没说。

“好吧。”Elizabeth慢慢地说道，转身走开了。

“棒极了，”她走后，留下两人独自站在温暖的春风中，Spencer喃喃低语，“现在他们又要给我找精神医生了……”他低垂着头，肩膀也垮塌着，Rossi闭上双眼，诅咒一切，说真的，一直到——“你觉得他们会有‘如何对付独断专横的守护天使？’这种传单吗？鉴于你从来不给我一点 _空间_ ？”可是小鬼头在微笑，他又抬起了头，带着一贯的歪着嘴巴的笑容。

“你这个小坏蛋，”Rossi责备他，揉乱了他的头发，“我独断专横只是因为你是个大灾难。”

“可我是 _你的_ 大灾难呀。”Spencer得意地说。Rossi对此无法辩驳。

* * *

Spencer的放养生活一直持续到大学——既为他的拒绝参与感到挫败又不愿因这点小事开除他——做了一所大学最擅长的事：官僚主义。

“我是你的新室友，”站在门口的男孩宣布，将书包丢在地上，冲着张口结舌的Spencer露齿一笑。“嗨。你看起来真是个书呆子。挺好，我喜欢书呆子宅男。希望你不介意爵士乐。哪张是我的床？你多大了？哦太酷了，这是你的望远镜吗？你能教我用吗？”

“我没有室友，”最终，Spencer设法挤出几个字，Rossi则从那张目前为止被他占领的床上翻下来，跑过去研究新人的行李。 _键盘_ ，他注意到，呻吟了一声。然后他看见了成堆 _爵士乐_ _CD_ ，暗自向他的鼓膜道了声珍重，他可是一直小心地教育Spencer喜欢正确品类的音乐呢。

“唔，你有，我就是，”室友说，一屁股坐在Rossi的床上，“所以，你好。你说过你叫什么吗？我好像还没问过。老爸说我有时候屁话太多根本不给人机会回答——”

“Spencer，”Spencer插话，伤心地看了一眼Rossi，后者耸了耸肩，“你……要留下吗？”

新人往空中一挥双臂，踩着球鞋就上了床，头发也乱七八糟。“操，我绝对想要啊，”他答道，“要是我忍受了一堆屁事儿才提前三年进了大学，结果却被他们踢出去，那也太惨了吧。”他顿了顿，“顺便说，Ethan。我叫Ethan。Spencer这个名字很酷。便利贴就是个叫Spencer的家伙发明的。”

终于，Spencer笑了。有所保留，但还是笑了。“Spencer Silver，”他说着，而后便僵住。沉默变得尴尬，Ethan耐心地等待着。

“问他他对什么感兴趣，”Rossi瞅着空儿嘶声提醒。

“你喜欢哪些东西？”Spencer哑着嗓子问，两颊染上鲜红。另一个男孩——照他之前的话起码十五岁——立马明朗起来。

“老天，什么都喜欢！”他高喊，音量似乎被永久性地设在了‘大’那一档，事情就这样定了下来。Spencer拥有了一位室友。

过了一阵，他们甚至成了朋友。

Rossi会说这全是他的功劳。

* * *

听起来似乎不可能，但交到个朋友的结果是让Spencer变得 _更加_ 无聊了。

“你整天就是学习学习，”Rossi抱怨，男孩子们正在庆祝Spencer的十五岁生日，方式是继续他俩那没完没了执迷不悟非得在各个方面胜过对方一筹的小竞赛。两个孩子勤奋地把头埋进成堆的厚书，其高度让他俩都相形见绌，哪怕是注定会长得又高又壮的Ethan。现在已经快六个小时，除了翻页，谁也没发出一点声音，“我要无聊死啦。我的羽毛都快掉光了。 _我好惨，你都不在乎我难受_ 。”

Spencer翻过一页，无视了他。

“我知道你能听见我，”Rossi控诉，一寸一寸地凑过去，对着他的脸吹气。Spencer早就习惯了这套，继续无视他。“你脖子上的链子挂着那根小羽毛呢，你能听见我，小鸡嗓子。”没有回答。他把手指戳进Spencer的耳朵。

Spencer呢，碰巧拥有猫科动物的反射弧，用书拍了他一下。

_哎唷。_

“嗯？”Ethan抬起头，看向他的室友，“轻微癫痫发作，Spencer？”

“看见一只虫子，”Spencer飞速地回应，狠狠瞪了Rossi一眼，“想着它要是 _再来_ 烦我我就碾死它。”

“啊哈，”Ethan轻哼了一声，回到书里。尽管不像Spence一样拥有照相式记忆，读书也比他稍微慢点，男孩在上周的智商测试里却赢过了Spencer一分。Spencer还没为此原谅他。

“行吧，”被教训了的Rossi哀嚎，“我 _走_ 就是了。我会像只讨人厌的 _宠物_ 悄悄溜走，兴许不会再回来了，你就伤心愧疚去吧，看谁还会来帮你？反正不是亲爱的老Rossi。亲爱的老Rossi会在别的什么地方，照顾某个 _在乎_ 他的人。”

依然被无视。

“ _幼稚，_ ”Rossi气哼哼地说，推了一把Spencer仔仔细细分类垒好的书，劈啪一声瞬移走了。他眨巴了几下眼睛才适应下方的景象：Emily斜倚在一间卧室的飘窗垫上，这儿整洁得可怕，就连床头柜上的照片也彼此平行，“呃，真是焕然一新。”

Emily撇了撇嘴。“是啊，”她平淡地说道，往边上挪了挪给他腾地方。他瞟了一眼光着膀子四肢摊开熟睡在床上的男人，舒舒服服地在他的朋友身旁坐下，翅膀挨着翅膀，“唉，你懂的啦。好些年了。他也长大了。我估计你应该注意到了，他还活得好好的，多亏我出色的天赋。”

Rossi把脑袋撑起来，打量这个男人。“你真不走运，”他调笑，“我的守护对象会永远小小的，怪怪的。你看着真无聊。”

Emily耸了耸肩。“我是无聊，”她循着他的视线看向床上的男人，楼下的门开了，一个声音唤他的名字，男人被惊醒。“他很无聊，”她静静地加上，看着一个女人走进屋，爬上床，柔声说，“嗨，宝贝儿，”而后饥渴地吻他。“她也很无聊。结局不会太好看的，只是他还没有意识到。”

“这么说律师不适合他了，”Rossi道，重新让脑袋平躺下来，不再理会那边的床上进行的对话，“你听起来 _好温柔_ ，Emily。你这个伪君子。”

这话让他被狠锤了一下，胳膊都麻了。“去你的，”她咬牙，“起码我没让我的守护对象给我 _起名字_ ，Rossi。”然而她的目光重新掠回男人身上，后者站起身，开了个揶揄的小玩笑，他凝视着那女人，面容软化下来。软化，却不曾微笑。“Aaron他……绷得太紧了。他孩子时就绷得太紧，而后又被伤了心，现在……他绷得更紧了。他没办法只是做 _他自己_ 。我能感觉到，你明白吧，我们生来就是如此，从未有机会做别的工作……也没有人给过他机会。”

Rossi凝视着她。“你是想 _辞职_ 吗，Abi小姐？”他问，半是玩笑半是认真。她听上去像是……受够了。疲倦。悲伤。“我们可不能辞职啊。”

她大笑着站起身，拿翅膀扇了他一下。“别操心啦，”她告诉他，“在我们俩都决定撂挑子之前，我是不会辞职的。我是不会让你一个人扇着翅膀乱飞的，菜鸟。”

“我比你年纪大，”他坏脾气地顶嘴，被她的安慰打动了。倒不是说他很需要安慰，可还是……他有片刻恍惚，纳罕等他完成了Spencer的工作并了此……残生之时，那对她而言又意味着什么。

但他没有问出口。

“不管怎么说，那孩子的脑袋如何了？”她问，跟着守护对象走下楼梯，去厨房百无聊赖地做晚饭，男人的神色清楚表明了他宁愿干点别的。餐桌上的一沓文件吸引了Rossi的目光。无疑是Aaron工作的案件，每一份都被认真贴上了标签。最顶上的是 _MacKenny_ _谋杀案_ ，他飞快地别开眼，狩猎Spencer的男人的回忆在脑后灼烧，“还有头痛吗？”

“有几次，”Rossi说，这个话题让他心烦意乱，“不过他一开始上大学就没有过了。说不定只是因为中暑。”

Emily皱起眉头，从Aaron的盘子里偷了根胡萝卜棒，若有所思地咀嚼着。“也许吧，”她说，“也许你应该告诉Batnoam。没来由的偏头痛可能意味着很多事情。”

Rossi嗤之以鼻。“你的意思是说他要么得了脑瘤要么就是能通灵，”他推测，“两个都够荒诞的。只是单纯的 _头痛_ 而已。”意识到她正挑高了半边完美的眉毛盯着他，他回过头，发觉自己的翅膀炸了一层毛，“我才没有这玩意看起来那么不开心呢！”他于事无补地加上一句。

“他不可或缺肯定有原因，”便是她的全部回应。

“你只是因为你家男孩越大越无聊才这么古里古怪，”他咬紧了牙，“你嫉妒我家的还很 _好玩_ ！”没听她的答案，他便瞬移走了，胸中应当安放着人类心脏的空腔悲惨地擂动。她 _就是_ 在嫉妒Spencer。那孩子棒极了。特别有趣，特别贴心，特别——

房间在他周围 _咻_ 地显形，他用洪亮的“晚上好！”招呼他任性的小宝贝。

后者尖叫着朝他丢了本书，钻进被窝里。

_喂。_

“这他妈是搞什么？”Rossi生气地怒骂，揉了揉被书角砸中的胳膊。绝对 _青_ 了。也可能不止，当他移开手指，他发觉指尖有一丝血迹。那鬼玩意是被这个世界上唯一 _能_ 伤到他肉体的人扔过来的，因而划伤了他。血让他不舒服，完全不习惯，他决定别去看伤处，转而踢了一脚他守护对象的床柱。“喂！谁不打招呼就突然出现在你屋里你都这么干吗？”仔细一想，他好像也不该劝他不这么干……

“走开啦，”被窝里传出，“走就是啦，求你了。”

Rossi眨巴着眼，迷惑不解。“你和大嗓门吵架了？”他问，扫了一眼Ethan的空床，“没有吗？不是因为吵架？”没有回答。他低头看了一眼小鬼在读的书，是本一看就很复杂的科学啥的……科学啥的课本且中间还夹着点啥。他用脚轻轻碰了一下，课本一声重响滑开了。“啊。”

沉默。

Rossi咽了口唾沫。好吧。这可……

唔。

“咱俩还是长痛不如短痛，我是不是提醒一下你我是一名守护天使，在我 _漫长_ 的一生中守护过各种各样的人见证过各种各样的时刻比较好？”他尝试，被窝发出了一声惊恐莫名的抽气，“没用？好吧。那我换个温柔点的说法，‘恭喜你发现了你也有生殖器官以及不，上帝并不特别在意你对它们做啥。’只要你情我愿。”

被窝往里缩了缩， Rossi敢赌咒发誓底下的男孩快要因为羞耻缩没了。

他做了最后尝试。“这样如何，”他柔声说，慢慢靠近床铺，“我才说过也许我该给你一点空间了，小鬼。只要你想要。我们的关系并不十分 _传统_ 。但你必须保证要为这点空间负责……别在我没跟着你的时候偷溜出去给自己找麻烦，好吗？还有就是……戴上羽毛。”

那一刻被抻长了一般，凝重而不安，直至一个头发乱糟糟、眼睛红通通、脸蛋粉扑扑的小脑袋从被子下冒出来。“拜托，”Spencer从嗓子里挤出几个字，声音里透着浓浓的窘迫，“只是……那样就……拜托。”

Rossi点点头，往后退了些，给他恢复的机会。他退到Ethan的床边坐下，脚偏巧碰到了杂志，他又停顿了片刻。“啊……你要不要……”Spencer冻住了，像车灯下的小鹿，傻瞪着他，“你想不想谈谈……呃，那啥？”

Spencer眨眼。一次。两次。Rossi纳闷他莫非不小心把脑袋撞坏了。“我才 _不想_ ，”Spencer终于喘着粗气说，“跟一个带翅膀的上帝恩典的化身讨论 _性_ 呢。”

Rossi抖了抖。确实可怕。正是因为 _这个_ 天使不能有孩子。唔，当然也有没有性别/无性的存在啥的原因。“我指的其实是……啊……男性，”他虚弱地说，Spencer不好意思地惊叫了一声，缩回到被子里，“你可能……想谈谈那个。”

“我要死了，”被窝回答，“杀了我吧。”

“这可做不到，”Rossi佯作玩笑，“超出工作范围啦。”被窝没有回答，Rossi让他自己难受去了。如果他需要谈谈，Rossi哪儿也不会去。

不过呢，他倒是赶在Ethan回家之前将杂志藏在了看不见的地方。

* * *

“这，”Ethan一脸茫然地强调，“跟我想的可不一样。”Spencer被吓坏了，紧紧黏在他身后，Rossi猫在他们不慎闯入的这场家庭派对的门边，男孩向他抛去一个磨磨蹭蹭、忧心忡忡的表情，“他说只请了很少的朋友，我发誓。”

Rossi对这场派对只请了 _很少的_ 朋友深表怀疑，除非很少能包括几百个朋友加上他们的伴儿 _再加上_ 他们可敬的酒精饮料。Spencer和这个地方其余狂欢作乐的大学生相比真是年幼得可怜。Ethan呢，本来也快十八岁，也正如Rossi一直揣度的，这个大块头小伙子会长得宽阔壮实，他看起来 _多少_ 还算合群。

“我不想在这儿待着，”Spencer说，声音被音乐声淹没了，“Ethan，我 _真的_ 没办法待下去。”

“好啦，没事的，”Ethan安慰他，疯狂张望四周，寻找将他们拽过来的人，“我打个招呼咱们就走。不过……跟紧了。”

“也别喝什么东西，”Rossi乐呵呵地加上，在一个跳舞的把Spencer撞飞之前搡开了那家伙。那姑娘显得十分困惑，视线落在Rossi身上，又穿透了他，最后耸耸肩，走开了。“或者，你懂的，在任何打开的酒瓶子边上吸气，你个一杯倒。”

Spencer冲他翻了个白眼，缀在Ethan身后，捱过Rossi人生最后十年里最吵闹的一个小时，最终在Ethan打了一个又一个招呼却仍被拖回去找乐子之后缩到了墙边。

“好吧，至少你不是一个人呢，”Rossi这样告诉男孩，想让他快活点，Ethan说完‘最后一杯就完事啦，真的，我保证’后就消失进了人群，“你有我呢，就算你跟我说话也没人会注意到的。”

总是担心自己会变成母亲的Spencer没有回答，只是闭上双眼，单手抓着满满一塑料杯被焐得温温的汽水，出神到不知哪里去了。好不容易，Ethan又出现了，他半醉着，两眼直放光，抓住Spencer的胳膊啊呀一声将他拖进人群里。汽水被打飞了——Rossi的翅膀差点没给淋个透湿——他匆匆跟上两人，男孩们从前门冲出去，跳进被雨水打湿的草坪。

“啊哈，自由！”Ethan还是一如既往地吵吵，他高喊着松开Spencer的胳膊，疯狂转起了令人头晕目眩的圈，“自由多甜美，我心深念汝！”

“你喝醉了吗？”Spencer问，跟过来的步伐淡定多了，球鞋踩在草坪上发出吱嘎的声音。

“可能是吧，”Ethan懒洋洋地笑了一下，往后一跳，一只胳膊揽住他的朋友，“来吧。回家之路风光无限，如此 _良_ 夜。”

Rossi可不是享受风光无限回家路的类型，就着自己的步调追随其后。Spencer任由自己被一个速度惊人的家伙拉着扯着，终于向这位醉鬼的活力四射缴械。“你到底在做什么呀？”他在Ethan身后喊道，他的朋友方才突然穿过黑洞洞的草坪，往灯光明亮的亭子跑去。他们周围，夜晚的空气清新动人，蚊子在不远处威胁地嗡鸣，Rossi翻着白眼，随他们去了。

就在Spencer追他的朋友追到一半时， _咔哒_ 一声，自动洒水装置转动起来，将他俩淋了个透心凉。两人齐齐尖叫起来；Spencer冲向安全的小路，Ethan追上他，把他弄回喷泉底下，一点也不为扛着他扭来扭去的室友不好意思。意识到今夜恐怕将以他钻到喷泉下方帮助Spencer把他总算撒完了酒疯人事不省的室友拖回家，Rossi瞬移回屋，取来浴巾和干爽的衬衣。

“小鬼欠我一次。”他很是为小伙子们 _轻浮_ 的举止恼火，暴躁地嘟囔着，嗅遍了能找见的每一条浴巾，终于找到一条闻上去有那么点像男孩的。 _咻_ 地一声，他回到公园，可男孩子们早就不在喷水管底下了。

Rossi在猴爬架边找到了Spencer，他站在那里，一脸不知所措，Ethan沉默地缩在附近的秋千上，Rossi飞到他的守护对象身旁。“这是怎么了？”他问，Spencer转过身去，“小鬼？”

“想回家吗？”Ethan唤道，摇摇晃晃地从秋千上下来。Spencer点了点头，走在前面，Ethan无精打采地在后方拖着步子。Rossi紧随其后，满心不解。回到房间里，两人脱掉湿衣服，丢进洗衣篮，气氛极度紧张。好奇心满满的Rossi凑在一旁，等待着 _某个迹象_ 揭示他离开的五分钟里是哪儿出了错。

“Spence，”Ethan终于张口。他走到他的朋友身边，近了一点，又近了一点，五指摩挲Spencer的手。Rossi眨眼。那可真是……亲密非常。“Spence……很抱歉我吻了你。”Spencer哽咽了一下，上半身赤裸着，只有刚刚用来擦干他那一头凌乱卷毛的浴巾耷拉在肩头。Rossi注视着他的胸膛飞速起伏，还带着水汽的羽毛不停撞在瘦骨嶙峋的胸廓上。

喔。原来如此。

“你生气吗？”Ethan再度试探，他的脸上燃烧着如此激烈的情绪，既是羞愧，也有痛苦，还有让Rossi无法对他生出怒火的 _期盼_ 。

“对，”Spencer厉声说，蓦然旋身面向他的朋友，片刻后，他补上一句沉重的，“不……其实不。”早已习惯了他朋友迂回话术的Ethan耐心地等待着。“我……你喝醉了。你在喝醉的时候那么做真的 _糟透了_ 因为我知道它不代表任何东西而现在每次我看着你都不得不想起它而你——”

Ethan又一次吻了他，将他要说的话堵在了半路。

“哇哦，”Rossi眨着眼睛惊叹。接下来，显而易见两个男孩都不打算停止接吻也不打算分开，说句老实话，他俩实际上越来越……“呃啊。我最好……”

_咻_ 。

“你好，”Emily说，手拿一杯啤酒和一本书坐在屋顶上，“我在生闷气。你怎么了？”

“青春期，”Rossi忧郁地感慨，在她身旁坐下，夺过啤酒，喝了一半，再递回去，“他十六岁。”

“啊哦，”Emily回答，想把啤酒拿回来，结果却将它打飞了，“难搞的一年。我家的加入了FBI。”Rossi思忖了片刻，抬头望向金黄的月亮，“想换换吗？”

“上帝，可别，”Rossi回应，他俩共同度过了这个夜晚。

这或许是未来很长一段时间他俩都无法再享受到的最后一个宁静夜晚。

* * *

“要我说，”当Rossi发牢骚抱怨不得不对付两个患了相思病的黏糊青少年时，Spencer回敬，“这才不算糟呢。我有一阵子没差点死掉了。”这话——没过多久Rossi在用翅膀抽打两只企图溺死他守护对象的天鹅时想道——真他妈有够乌鸦嘴。

“我真不敢相信！”一个小时后，Rossi坐在医院里怒骂，这场景与他们初见时相似得惊人，“你只是 _骑_ 个自行车，就差点 _挂了_ 。你怎么 _做到_ 的？你 _喜欢死吗？_ 你想自杀吗？吸吮你男朋友的舌头对你来说 _不够_ 刺激是吗？你就非得在一天之内骑到一个他妈的 _鸭子池塘_ 里惹毛天鹅吓坏他妈的鸭子还他妈差点 _淹死_ ！”

“你看起来心情不好，”Spencer温和地说，戳了戳用来固定他新近骨折的手腕的崭新石膏。 _第二次_ 。“你心情不好吗？你应该多放松放松。休个假。”他咧着嘴巴笑了，止痛剂让他有点傻乎乎的，从他发际线下整齐的缝针和仍旧糊着血的脸庞判断，或许还得加上点脑震荡的作用。他头发里还留着池塘的水草呢。“把翅膀收起来什么的。”他情不自禁地大笑，好像这是什么顶级笑话似的。

“我恨你。”Rossi呻吟，用翅膀罩住头顶，整个下午都拒绝和他说话。

“我真不敢相信！”那天夜里，Ethan怒骂。Rossi得意起来。“你应该好好照顾自己！这他妈算什么呢，Spencer？我该怎么面对我男朋友差点 _淹死在一个鸭子池塘里_ ？”

“我头痛。”作为回应，Spencer哀叫，假装痛到不行，在床上翻了个身。Rossi _响亮_ 地哼了一声，“你还嚷嚷。这又不是我的错。又不是我故意要往池塘里撞的，我就那么……撞上去了 _。_ ”

“你太坏了，你他妈的坏死了，你真是 _太太太坏了_ ，”Ethan嘟囔，可他无论如何还是滑坐到床上，用双臂环抱住男孩，将他紧紧搂住，用嘴唇磨蹭他的头发，“你差点没 _吓死_ 我，小混球[1]。我真的……吓坏了，有那么一会……”

Spencer安静下来，脸蹭了蹭Ethan的胸膛。“对不起。”他终于说。

“嚯， _他_ 就能有一句对不起，”Rossi控诉，任性地踹了一脚墙壁，“我就什么都没有。花了整整十年跟在你屁股后头保护你的小命，我连个 _吻_ 都得不到。”

“我有点饿，而且也不太舒服。”Spencer突然说，猛地坐直。Rossi瞟了他一眼，完全不赞赏他把Ethan支出房间的手段。 _真委婉_ 。“你能不能拿点吃的来呢？说实在话，什么都行。我不想麻烦……”

Ethan轻轻哼了一声。“行啊，可以。我离开你没事吧？”他用手指划过缝针，确实显得很担心。

“当然啦，”Spencer微笑着说，待Ethan消失在门外便继续道。“Rossi……”

“怎么了，小鬼？”Rossi问，早前与天鹅的激战让他又累又暴躁，“我哪儿也不去。你自找的，你对付得来。”

Spencer摇了摇头，那动作恐怕是加重了他的头痛，他哆嗦了一下。“不，不是……只不过。你真的，呃……很暴力。对那群天鹅。”

Rossi干眨眼。“那群天鹅？”Spencer点头。“那群……企图淹死你的天鹅？而你不满我对它们稍微粗暴了点？”

“不是不满。”Spencer咬着下唇，在床上扭来扭去，“呃。是好奇。你会……伤害它们吗？如果是为了救我？我的意思是，它们其实也没做什么错事，只是在保护它们的巢，而且说不定我不会淹死，我只是有点……”

“大脑短路。”Rossi厉声说。

“大脑短路。”Spencer虚弱地赞同，因亮光眯起了眼。

“Spence，”Rossi说，胃里有种沉甸甸的感觉，“我需要你明白一些事。我愿意做 _任何事情_ 来保证你的安全，好吗？ _任何事情_ 。你永远是第一位的，无论什么都得排在你后面。你明白吗？”Spencer重重咽了口唾沫，以深思熟虑的迟缓点了点头，像在用力领会这段话。“不要让我面对不得不作出艰难抉择的处境。因为我 _一定_ 会优先考虑你。”

终于领悟到这段话的言外之意，Spencer瞪着他，两只眼睛圆溜溜的，好似晚餐用的大盘。“为什么呢？”他轻轻地喘息。Rossi皱起眉头，想不通对小天才来说这话有什么复杂可言。“是什么让我这么重要？我……我 _谁也不是啊_ ，Rossi。是什么让我重要到了这种地步，乃至你愿意为了我放弃一切？”

门砰地一声开了，Ethan叮呤咣啷地冲回来——还是这么吵闹。Spencer将注意力转回他身上，面色青白，仍在努力调整他的世界观，好将他本人是某样事物必不可少的一部分这个概念给融进去。

“因为你是不可或缺的，Spence，”Rossi柔声说，在Ethan的床铺上找了个位置坐下。两个小伙子把食物和篮子堆在Spencer的床上。Spencer蠕动了一下，显然在听，但已能熟练地隐藏起这一事实。“我不能失去你。”Spencer无法回答，于是Rossi在床上躺下，合上眼，想念起Emily。想她在做什么。想他们俩要往何处去——他们任何一个人。

想这一切将会是怎样的结局。

三个小时后，他的小憩被Ethan的轻笑声惊醒，后者正在说，“从我身上下来啦，你可真够 _重_ 的。”Rossi往那边瞥了一眼，看见Spencer蜷在他男朋友的膝边，脑袋倦倦地歪着，近乎下流地贴近另一个男孩的胯部。“而且你的小嘴也真让我分心。”

“拜托，呕，”Rossi哼唧了一声，Spencer慢吞吞地坐直，“请别。别当着老人家的面儿。”

“我不……”Spencer含混地说了半句，而后吐了。Ethan大吼一声，猛地后退，膝盖上满是呕吐物，Spencer往旁边歪去。

“抓住他！”Rossi咆哮，一跃而起。既是因Rossi强大的暗示也是被他自己的惊慌失措催动，Ethan赶在Spencer头朝下砸在地板上之前抓住了他的衬衫领口，后者浑身瘫软地往下出溜。

“哦，操，”Ethan脸色煞白，将Spencer翻成面朝上，发觉他已人事不省。“哦操操操，救命，来人，救命啊！”最后几个字因他试图一边紧紧搂住Spencer一边往后仰而破了音。Spencer打着颤，睁开了眼睛，因刺眼的光线呜咽。“Spencer，嘿，嘿，跟我说点什么。这该死的是怎么了？”

“只是……头痛。好疼。”Spencer呻吟，Rossi全身发冷。偏头痛。很严重。

“待在他身边，”他命令Ethan，冲出宿舍。走廊另一头，助研的门开着，那男孩正靠在床上，膝头摊开着一本教科书，嘴里叼着笔，抬起眼看向门边，仿佛模模糊糊听见了尖叫声，但没意识到那是惊恐的尖叫。“喂！”Rossi大喊，男孩动了一下，四下张望，“起来——八号房间，快点！快去， _去啊_ ！”

教科书啪地掉在地上，Rossi后退一步，让他冲过去。他紧紧跟上，刚好听见Ethan的呐喊。“他很不好！”以及拨打911的独特声响。

操。

* * *

Emily在凌晨两点左右瞬移而来。

“在纽约都能感觉到你慌了，”她静静地说，走到一片寂然的病床前，那上面，Spencer痛苦地蜷缩成一个小球，“他出什么事了？”

“偏头痛，”Rossi把嗓音压得很低，但仍在Spencer因那声响抽搐时颤抖了一下，“他们给他什么止痛药都不起作用。他们准备……”Emily等待着，靠得近了些，让他们的翅膀能贴在一起。一如既往，他感激地沉入来自友人的安慰。“他们准备等到早晨再做几个检查，”他设法张开口，此前五脏六腑中的沉重变成了令人作呕的扭结，“检查他的……他的大脑。”

“倘若不是脑瘤之类可以观察到的东西，你有没有考虑过……”Emily喃喃，将头枕在他的肩膀上，尾音逐渐不可闻。

“考虑过是恶魔？”Rossi生硬地接口，“你要我考虑这个傻孩子可能将恶魔吸引了过来并因此出现了反应？他 _不能_ 通灵，Emily！”不 _可能_ 的。那些通灵者……他们都活不长。那个游戏在一件事上是正确的，即天使永远不可能真正逃离魔鬼。他们得逃一生一世，而魔鬼总会追上。

“若他是呢？”她问，黑眼睛反射着头顶昏暗的光源，那是护士留下的，好每隔两个小时检查他的体征。

Rossi低头看着他熟睡的守护对象，注视着他的眼皮在阴冷的蓝光下颤动。“那我的工作就更他妈的复杂了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]小混球：原文用的是wiener，热狗肠的意思，但也可以用来指代丁丁，这里想必是Ethan激动之下的昵称/骂人话，意译了。


	5. 翱翔

**_Chapter Five: Soaring_ **

**_第五章：翱翔_ **

Spencer得到了一份出院通知，与一位执迷于了解有关人脑一切知识的男朋友。

“到床上来嘛，”Spencer撒娇，在单人床上支起脑袋，脚丫在床边晃荡，一脸垂头丧气，“我要你抱。”

Ethan咕哝了一声，眼神阴翳，冷酷无情地继续专注研读他的医学期刊。“等会。忙着呢。”

Spencer皱起了脸。鉴于要照顾一下他守护对象的小心肝，Rossi演哑剧似地爬上床，替Ethan抱了抱他，结果被枕头砸中了侧脸。那以后，冷战便开始了，要不是Spencer下手买了一大堆烹饪杂志供Rossi阅读，无聊恐怕会上升到会死人的地步。笔尖的刮擦声。Rossi抬起头，发现Spencer努力装得一脸无辜，手里的笔记本正往他的方向歪。

_快让他别这样了。我很好，他这副怪样子一点用也没有。_

“唔，可你确实先是喷射性呕吐在他身上接着又燕式跳水到地板上。”Rossi指出，“这种事会把人吓坏的，Spence。你 _吓坏_ 他了。”Spencer眨了眨眼。笔尖继续刮擦。

_可是我很好啊。哪里吓人了？！？生病的人是我好不好？！_

“用你那亲爱的大脑袋花一秒钟想象一下倘若是Ethan昏迷在你怀里你会是什么感受？”Rossi平静地说道。他一直观察男孩的面庞，捕捉到了他脸色苍白的瞬间，“对吧。这回明白了吧。他爱你，孩子。他在为可能会因某种不可抗的原因失去你惊慌失措。”

_我不会怎么样的。_

Rossi扬起一条眉毛。“确保这一点可是我的活儿，记得吗？既然如此你跟我说做什么呢？”漫长的沉默，Spencer盯着他，笔尖轻敲笔记本。Ethan咳嗽了一声，揉了揉眼睛，放松了片刻，而后翻开下一页，严肃地读了下去。

Spencer站起身，轻手轻脚地走到Ethan身后，用双臂环抱住他的躯体，脑袋倚在他男友的肩头。“我不会怎么样的，”他喃喃，嘴唇贴在Ethan的耳廓边，“我没事。”

“我知道，”Ethan回答，转过身回应那个拥抱，将头枕在Spencer胸口。Rossi胸中莫名发堵，是这个姿态中原始的渴望，是两个男孩给予彼此的无限坦诚。“我只是……”

“我明白，”Spencer低吟，将Ethan搂得紧了些，“我明白。”

Rossi移开了视线，自觉像个闯入者。Spencer的床边摇摇晃晃地垒着一堆书：工程学的，脑神经科学的，超……自然学的？他从中抽出一本，小心不碰翻整个书堆，并翻到其中一页，里面夹着一张便条，上面是Spencer潦草的字迹。

_恶魔附身的迹象：多次偏头痛_

“喂小子，我们得谈谈这个，”Rossi严厉地说，Spencer被他突如其来的大叫吓得一抖，“你 _身上_ 没有什么恶魔。它们不能附身在和天使绑定的人身上，这也——”他停在半中间，恍然大悟，“啊。多半正是我在这里的原因。好吧，操。”

Spencer向他抛去一个非常古怪的眼神，在Ethan看来恐怕更加古怪。“床？”Ethan跟着Spencer的视线，对那块显然空无一物的地方皱起眉头。

“好啊，”没理会Rossi的怒视，Spencer说，“好啊。我想可以。”

忽略Rossi语无伦次唠叨着的 _恶魔附身_ ，两个男孩爬上床，与彼此相互依偎。“明天，”Rossi警告他，从Spencer那儿挣得了一个被伪装成打呵欠的平静颔首，“明天，我们再谈。”

可明天他们迎来了又一次偏头痛，又一次急救室之旅，一模一样的检查结果。

“不是恶魔附身，”Rossi安慰Spencer，男孩侧身蜷在昏暗的病房里，医院想让他把头痛睡过去。止痛剂的输液管缠绕在毯子下，全然无济于事。Spencer没有回答，药物的昏睡作用再加上整八个钟头的偏头痛影响，他整个人昏昏沉沉、无精打采。“你是不能 _被_ 附身的。我与你之间的连接能完全杜绝它。可是——可是后面很重要——如果你，呃，拥有某种能力……你就能感应到它们。如果它们在附近的话。一般说来，在附近并且主动关注……唔，既然你有反应，那就是关注 _你_ 。”

迟滞的眼眸一闪，抬头看向他。“那是什么意思？”Spencer在枕边呢喃，嘴巴半开，舌尖划过唇边。Rossi认出了他这副皮肉松弛的模样，一边伸手去拿盆，一边按铃叫护士。

“意思是它在找你，”Rossi打了个寒噤，承认，“或者我。很有可能是我，因为你这辈子都没做过能把注意力吸引到自己身上的事儿。它感应不到我——我也分辨不出来它，它在我眼中就是人类的样子。而我们守护的对象通常会让恶魔觉得很美味……他们是有共通之处的。”忙着对脸盆呕吐的Spencer没有回答。护士来了，她比Rossi更擅长让他舒服些，因此天使退回到窗边。

恶魔不喜欢被杀死。天使也不。死亡体验绝对不在Rossi的遗愿清单上。幸运的是，只有少数人有能力做到这一点。不幸的是，Rossi的存在与Spencer的生命绑定这一事实意味着 _他_ 便是那少数人之一。Rossi抚上胳膊，那里数年前被一本飞过来的书划破了皮肤。而这便是他们为没日没夜守护人类支付的代价；倘若随便某个人拿起枪向Rossi的方向开火，子弹会无害地呼啸而过。

可要是这么做的人是Spencer呢？

“你不会被附身的，”他再次安慰他的守护对象，那个念头令他战栗不已，“它连碰都不能碰你。我有个计划……”

* * *

这天对Rossi来说本是个 _好_ 日子。是个好得不得了的日子——对他，对Spencer，甚至对Diana——直到他们的Nevada之旅以她挥舞炖锅阻止她的儿子离开同时咆哮 _长翅膀的间谍_ 之类的话告终。要不是Rossi及时拉开他，他笃定会挨上那么一下。

他们自己去了机场。

之后，这天便不那么愉快了。回家的航班不愉快，Spencer不言不语；打车回学校不愉快，拖着重重的步子爬回宿舍也很不愉快。Rossi没有尝试劝说Spencer别再闷闷不乐，因为他从血的教训里知道，什么话也不可能为那孩子消解母亲精神崩溃带来的恐怖。

“呜呼，这不是我的天才男友嘛！”他们刚一进门，Ethan便大叫，“想死你啦！Nevada怎么样？想看看我的——”他闭上了嘴。Ethan有很多毛病：他没什么礼貌，嗓门大，有时候又很迟钝。但他绝对不蠢，“你很不开心。”

“我只是……”Spencer闭上双眼，带着反常的恶意将行李箱掼在地上，“我只是需要睡一觉。还有……”那双眼睛睁开了，痛苦的眼睛，“你。我能不能……和你待在一起，就一会儿？求你了。”Rossi颤了颤，小步挪到Ethan的床边，大略检查了一下床铺，而后躺了上去。他怀疑他们用不着它，他太了解Spencer，了解他有多么深切地渴望证明自己还有那么一点价值，尤其是在他母亲—— _不是_ 他母亲，Rossi提醒自己，是他母亲的疾病——拒绝他后。

“好，”Ethan温柔地说，用了Rossi认识他以来最轻柔的声音。“到这里来。”他们一同蜷在Spencer的床上，沉默而悲伤，间或唇齿交缠。Rossi翻了个身，无视他俩，拿起一本杂志从头翻到尾，满怀期望地幻想一所真正的房子带一个真正的厨房和一间真正的——

他身后传来一声清晰可闻的呻吟。

“你在逗我，对不对？”他猛地坐直，咬着牙说，“认真的，我很 _累_ 。你却要把我赶到走廊里，就为了你们两个能亲亲摸摸做些 _显然_ 未满合法年龄——”他止住漫无边际的话头，因为Spencer正怪异地凝视着他，眼神幽暗而饥渴，Ethan则僵在一旁。什么呀？他错过了什么？

“我不觉得这是个好主意……”Ethan喃喃，头偎在Spencer胸前。Spencer仍然望着Rossi，试图传达的神秘讯息掠过他的面容，“你心情不好。”

“我跟你说了，”Spencer说，将他的伴侣抱得更紧，“我想要 _你_ 。如果你也想要。”

“孩子，”Rossi警惕地开口——因为……见鬼，他活了这么长年头，看够了各种各样在孤独和精虫上脑之下做出的决定所造成的后果。“在你下决定之前想一想。”

“好啊，”Ethan喘着粗气，在床头柜里摸索，几乎掩饰不住嗓音里的饥渴，“行。如果你确定。”

Spencer死死盯着Rossi的双眼。而后他微笑了。“嗯，我是啊。”他向他们两人保证，朝门撇了一下头。Rossi去了。有些事情他不需要看见，何况眼前这个男孩，Rossi曾为他把薄煎饼做成恐龙的形状。但他在离去之前停顿了一下，回头看向赤裸上身的Spencer，那根羽毛挂在他纤细的脖颈上。

“需要我的话，我几秒就到。”他说着，瞬移下楼，和其他几个在公共影音室看游戏直播的学生一块嚷嚷去了。

他返回时，房间漆黑而安静。他等待眼睛适应黑暗，端详在床上四肢纠缠呼呼大睡的男孩子们，被单从他们光裸的臀部上滑下，堆在地板上。他突然间记起，曾经他还确信Spencer永远都会是个孩子。

他想，大概他的孩子也在他没有意识到的时候长大了。

“我真是个彻头彻尾的俗人啊，”他暴脾气地咕哝，抖了抖羽毛，弯下腰，为他俩掖好毛毯。“俗得不行。”他为他俩盖着被子，继续道。

Spencer动了动，睁开眼睛。他没有完全清醒，且肯定不知道他是谁。

“是我，”Rossi安抚他，忍不住加上，“你还好吧？”

Spencer傻乎乎地笑了，眼皮又耷拉下来。“好啊，爸，”他喃喃着，又睡了过去，“晚安。”

“哈。”Rossi说，决心假装他并不觉得宽慰。

* * *

到头来，他的计划又花了整六个月才不得不被提上日程。

他们在那座臭名昭著的鸭子池塘边散步，四下无人，夜晚静悄悄的。Spencer管这个叫散步。在Spencer和Ethan关于一只平底锅得深到什么程度才能被叫作炖锅的小争议升级成激烈争吵后，Rossi觉得还是管它叫‘生闷气’比较合适。

“好冷。”Rossi抱怨，扑打翅膀，想抖掉上面凝结的夜露，“我腿疼。我饿死了。Ethan搞不好吃光了咱俩的糖果。”

“是我的糖果，”Spencer心不在焉地纠正，在池塘边坐下，下巴搁在膝盖上，“不是你的。你又没付钱。”

“我负责让你能活着吃掉它，”Rossi恼火地说，恰在此时，Spencer打了个冷战，“又怎么了？请告诉我你刚刚没被什么致命的玩意咬了一口。我真的受不了——”

“嗯……”Spencer抬起头，一只手捂住嘴。Rossi眨了眨眼。在朦胧的月光下，男孩的手和衬衫闪烁着黑色。“有新症状？”他放下手，鲜血从鼻子里恣意流淌成片，“啊……我不……”他晃了晃。

Rossi僵住了，Spencer轻飘飘地摔倒在地。一声闷响，他守护对象的身体便瘫倒在湿漉漉的草坪上，差点掉进水里。近旁一只鸭子疯狂嘎嘎叫。Rossi跌跌撞撞地跑过去，翅膀蓦然张开，双眼搜索这块空旷的平地。除了树和深蓝的天空中疾行的云彩，没有东西在动。在他掌下，Spencer静止下来，他在昏迷的边缘浮浮沉沉，双眼挣扎着想要睁开。Rossi捕捉到了他慌乱的目光，立时作出了判断。无论是什么东西把他变成这副鬼样，那东西就在 _这里_ 。

“不要发出声音，”他低语，羽毛炸开来，若他愿意承认，大概是因为恐惧，“它很近了。”

Spencer瞪大了眼睛。

所幸，小鬼的宽度和身高不成正比。Rossi抱起他，感觉到那颗小脑袋正毫无气力地耷拉在他肩头，他瞬移了。 _咻_ 。Spencer尖叫。操，他当然会叫——瞬移会 _伤害_ 人类，他们走得越远，伤害就越大。而这段距离很远，太他妈远了，Rossi跪下来，咒骂了一声，怀里的男孩脉搏很微弱。

Emily在他身侧显形，神色很是震惊。“Sikarbaal， _搞什么鬼_ ？”她咆哮，飞速看了一眼在他怀中颤抖的男孩和他淌了一脸的鲜血，“Aaron都他妈去拿他的枪了！”

“他能通灵，”Rossi挤出几个字，将男孩平放在地，他的眼睛往后翻，只显出一线眼白。一旦他的身体接受了突如其来的转移——他敢肯定——休克很快就会缓解。“他能通他妈的灵，Emily，一只恶魔发现了我们。”

Emily向他投去一个他日后仍会记起的眼神，在黑眸里闪动的 _无疑_ 是恐惧，紧接着，在歪七扭八的他们几个身旁，前门打开了。“啊哦，”她说，两个天使都冻结在原地，游廊上的Spencer呻吟了一声，恢复了知觉。

Aaron走到门廊边。Rossi花了一秒钟注意到几样东西，净是些没用的：男人只穿着一条短裤，他的面容无比冷静，且他 _有武装_ 。这一刻中止、延长了，他们俩绝无办法把男孩藏起来，后者用手肘支起身体，低头瞪着枪口。并未全然瞄准他，但指向他身侧，Aaron的手指也不在扳机上，但—— _仍旧_ 。

“怎——”Aaron刚说出一个字，Spencer的眼睛就圆溜溜地瞪大了，他的头发散开，落在眼睛里，让他瞧上去比实际年龄小了整两岁。他看上去就像个小孩子。一个一反应过来自己眼前是什么东西就开始发抖快要吓死了的小孩子。

“不——别开枪，”他结结巴巴地说，一点点往后挪，“我……我不是……我不知道……”

Aaron的目光掠过血迹、脏污的羊毛背心、有些陈旧的球鞋，他放低了枪。Rossi和Emily仍僵在那里。

“你在我的院子里做什么？”Aaron冷冰冰地问，脸上没有显出一丝表情。

“撒谎。”Rossi说。

“别开枪。”Emily嘶声道，打算暗示这个眼神冷峻的男人。

Spencer一下流出了眼泪。Rossi眨了眨眼。种种怪癖不提，Spencer _很少_ 哭。自从他爸爸离开后就没有过了。

“这么干也行。”他说，有点为Spencer敏捷的思维惊叹。Aaron蹲下身，将枪举在半空，作出抚慰的姿态，他缓缓扣上保险栓，将它远远扔到身后的地板上够不到的位置。

“没事了，”Aaron柔声说，矮身往前，“嘿，嘿。我只是想检查一下你的情况，好吗？我是一名FBI探员。我叫Aaron Hotchner。你能告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”

“撒谎。”Rossi重复。Spencer已经张开嘴，听到这话又闭上了，眨了眨眼，显然在想怎么撒谎。Aaron抿紧了嘴唇，两个天使都呻吟起来。

“Riley Jenkins，”Spencer终于说，艰难地咽了口唾沫，“我是Riley Jenkins。我……想在这边……”他狂乱地张望四周，“……散个步然后我……不舒服。我想。我不记得了……”

Rossi必须得夸他一句，小鬼撒起谎来烂透了但至少这话有些可信度。

“有人袭击你吗？”Aaron问，皱起眉头，也看了一下周围，扫视了一番路面。

Spencer绝望地瞥了一眼Rossi。“我不知道，”他设法说，Rossi叹了口气。

“该死的，现在他肯定要叫警察了，”他说，“跟他说，你，呃……”

“作出一副可怜的样子就好，”Emily插嘴，“他最受不了别人撅嘴巴哭。”

Spencer吸了吸鼻子。很大声。湿乎乎的。

怪恶心的。

“来吧，”Aaron说着，站起身，伸出手，“进来——让我把你收拾干净，Riley。我向你保证，我不会伤害你。我们会搞清楚究竟发生了什么，送你回家。”

Spencer抓住递过来的手，任由自己被拉起身，温顺地跟着Aaron进屋，Rossi和Emily缀在后面，对如何让这孩子脱身毫无对策，且——至少Rossi是——被Spencer的眼珠子在Aaron往前走的时候 _非常_ 明显地往下出溜的样子娱乐到了。

“小变态，”一同往光线明亮的厨房里进发时，Rossi轻轻撞了一下Spencer的肩膀。Aaron对厨房的餐桌比了个手势，和他的枪一起消失了，八成是去把枪收起来。“你这个不要脸的小流氓，我瞧见你盯着他的屁股看了。”

Spencer脸红了，不过他明智地保持了沉默。

“别打趣那孩子啦，”Emily心不在焉地说了一句，坐在岛台的边缘，咬着指甲，“那个屁股着实不错。我连荷尔蒙都没有也能看出来那个屁股很棒。神气鬼。”

Aaron回来了，很遗憾，这回换了一件白色棉衬衫和一条宽松的运动裤，他拉来一把椅子，好坐在Spencer面前。他将一碗水放在餐桌上，手里拿着毛巾，慢声细语地说着诸如“不要动”之类的话，而当Spencer蠕动着避开他的手时，他停顿下来，“你没事吧？”

“没事，”Spencer沙哑着声音说，嘴巴在锈红色的面具下夸张地张开，“只是。不习惯……被碰。不太习惯。嗯。对不起。我不动了。”

“不然你可以自己……”Aaron开口，但Spencer坚定地摇了摇头，当毛巾再次往上轻轻擦拭他的下巴时没有再扭动。他的目光坚定地凝视着前方，脸颊在血迹下发红，Rossi可以看见他的咽喉因不停咽唾沫而浮动。

“怎么回事呢？”Emily小声问，从岛台上站起来，摸了摸Rossi的胳膊，领着他去隔壁房间，让他俩的守护对象自己低声闲聊去——主要是Aaron询问Spencer而Spencer的答案极尽模棱两可之能事。“见鬼，老哥，你刚和他一起瞬移到了 _纽约_ 。你们俩还得瞬移回去。他会因此严重受伤，你会力竭好几天。”

“他学校里有一只恶魔，”Rossi说。审慎地观察Emily的神情，他看见她棱角分明的面孔掠过一丝 _不知何来_ 的阴影。“他又能通灵。它靠得太近了，触发了 _那个_ 。”他比划了一下厨房的餐桌，Spencer低着下巴颏儿，正透过垂低的眼睫毛偷看Aaron给碗里加满清水。 _小变态_ 。“它以前从未靠这么近过。”

Emily沉默了很久，他敢说她正在反复掂量要不要告诉他某件事。

他还从没用难听的话骂过她，但有那么一眨眼的工夫，他考虑了一下。“你有什么事没告诉我？”他咆哮，真正的怒气在胸中灼热地鼓动。如若她对他隐瞒了 _任何_ 让Spencer身处险境的事……

“之前他们召回过一次现役天使，”她终于说道，黑色翅膀在背后折得紧紧的，他几乎看不见了，“我们所有在美国国境内的都可以结束职责。除了你。Batnoam说得很清楚——召回你意味着你的惩罚也要开始了。他在对上面包庇你。”

Rossi瞠目。召回可真是…… _前所未闻_ 。他活了这么久的年头，可还从未经历过召回。他甚至无法想象从守护对象身边召回几十万只天使得付出多少代价。

“你怎么还在这里呢？”终于，他问，回头看了一眼Spencer，“他们究竟为啥要 _召回_ 我们？”

“死了好些天使，”她直白、冷酷地说，掩饰住她实际有多难过。这几个字击中了他，他的双手发痒，身体因震惊而麻木，“有人在追杀他们、杀死他们，还有他们的守护对象。我们大多数……都拒绝被召回。”她艰难地哽了一下，眸光闪动，翅膀因愤怒而向外铺展开，“我不会离开他的。”他不需要澄清那个 _他_ 指的是谁，Aaron的声音在隔壁屋嗡嗡地响着，“肯定是个恶魔，没有别的东西 _了解_ 我们。”

“即便恶魔也无法伤害我们，”Rossi温和地纠正，有些不解，“只有与我们绑定的人类可以。死了多少？”过去十年他们失去的同伴他一只手都能数过来。其中三个是天使自己的选择，另外两个打破了至高原则：严禁伤害守护对象。一名天使若出于恶意伤害他们绑定的人类……

直接打入炼狱。不会经过“出发点”。也没有200美元可拿[1]。  
  


“三十个，大概。”Emily打了个哆嗦，扫了一眼大门，复又收回视线，“我去参加追悼仪式的时候，他们叫我别告诉你……你必须告诉Batnoam它可能掌握了你的行踪。你一个人斗不过它的——三十个都死了而——”她气恼地噎住，旋即咕哝，“——我可受不了失去你，鸡翅膀。”

Rossi缓慢地摇了摇头，仍因这新闻头晕眼花，也仍因她轻悄悄的话语想揍人。“不，”他平平淡淡地说，“你有你的理由，我也有我的。反正我会留下来。”他宁可死上八回也不要让任何臭烘烘的食尸鬼染指 _他的_ 孩子。

“对凡人产生感情的风险，”Emily挪到他身旁，用翅膀覆住他的羽翼，两人看着门那边，他们的守护对象对彼此露出小心翼翼的微笑，“他们实在太……”

“容易死了。”Rossi懊悔地接口。他俩一言不发地站在那里，被追杀的恐惧悬在头顶。Emily紧紧攥住他的手；他双倍用力地反握。后来Spencer好不容易拼凑出一个足够可信的借口，尽管很不情愿，Aaron也总算同意放他走。 Rossi没有对她说再见，因为他们还会再次见到对方。他下定了决心。

“它是什么呢？”Spencer问，小跑着追上大步流星的Rossi，这会儿他们已经远远离开了Aaron的房子，在尚未破晓的天光下，男人也看不见他们瞬移回家。“恶魔？你说那是个恶魔？为什么严重了这么多？”

“不知道，”Rossi撒谎道，转移话题，“还有，你哟。你对年长男人真是有癖好。他起码比你大十岁，你这个变态的小家伙，我都能闻到你在幻想跟他做下流事儿了。”Spencer两腮通红，接下来一整天都拒绝跟他说话。这倒是正中Rossi下怀。没必要他俩都怕得要死。

不过Rossi才没怕得要死呢。他没有。

实话来着。

* * *

偏头痛的频率降低了。每几个月一次，发作的间隔在变长，而随着那个可怕的夜晚越来越遥远，Rossi开始揣想那只恶魔或许找不到他们了——丢失了踪迹，转投他向。

结果呢，他有比一只行踪缥缈的恶魔更要紧的事头疼。

他去找Alesia。若守护Spencer Reid教会了他什么，那便是图书管理员 _什么都_ 知道。“Sikarbaal，”看见他在前台徘徊，弯着翅膀捕捉从敞开的窗口吹来的微风，她皱起了眉头，“我没料到……好吧，我们都没想到你会再瞬移回这里。”值得称颂的是，她因此露出了悲伤的神色。突然之间，他恍惚明白等这一切结束他得到应得的赏罚之际，他们或许都会 _想念_ 他。这个念头令他……异常清醒。

“我需要知道一些事，”他说。她眨了眨眼，收拢她精致的翅膀，抱起双臂，神色忧虑，“越清楚越好，拜托。”

“好吧，我担心起来了，”她回答，“我认识你一百万年了，你还没有一次这么谦虚地承认有什么事儿是你不知道的。”

“一个人类在什么时候能被恶魔附身呢？”他问，手指死死抠住前台打磨得锃亮的白色木质台面。“还有……怎么才能杀死恶魔？”

她瞪着他，取下眼镜，将亮闪闪的镜片擦得愈发干净，重新戴上，而后深深吸了一口气。

“你有麻烦了，是不是？”她问，双眼空茫，“去找Batnoam。要是……要是它在追你……”

“Alesia。”

她的嘴唇抿成他熟知的形状，那是Spencer每次不得不传达他不喜欢的讯息时采用的小心翼翼却又听天由命的表情。“一个未被守护的人类可能在意志薄弱时被附身，”她终于说道，“不幸的是，这种情况很多。惊慌、悲痛、震惊、抑郁、恐惧：这些情况都会令恶魔的力量趁虚而入。这类附身不连续、微妙且极具毁灭性。除非恶魔刻意显现，也无法从外辨识。”

“被守护的人类呢？”

这问题让她瑟缩了一下。“那是不可能的。”她说，“除非他们在完全了解后果的条件下直接开口要求被附身。可以想见，这还从未 _实际_ 发生过。毕竟那个人必须对恶魔有超乎寻常的了解。当事者还必须处于被守护的状态之中，否则就只会被界定为意志薄弱。很有可能，当事者必须具备通灵的能力，才有可能完全了解后果。”

她描述的正是 _Spencer_ 。“你怎么杀死他们？”Rossi挤出这句话。

她蹙眉。“唔，很难。它们是我们的反面，Sikarbaal。它们和我们一样难以被杀死，只是它们的生存仰赖的是人类的死亡而非其存活。它们可以被打入炼狱，但我也不太清楚如何才能做到……说不定，若我们从字面意义上理解‘反面’，让它们作出彻底违背其天性的行为就可以吧。”

“什么呢，让它们 _别_ 卖蠢吗？”Rossi嗤笑着问，“谢啦……谢啦，Alesia。我……很感激。”他轻巧地鼓动双翼，转身要离开。飞回家或许不赖。慢悠悠地享受一下。倒不是说他能承担得了这么干的后果。他必须得待在Spencer身边。

他想念飞行。

“Sikarbaal？”她在他身后唤道，“有危险的话，你会去找Batnoam的，对吧？他 _真的_ 很关心我们。我们是他的鸽群。”

老实说，他很怀疑Batnoam关心任何东西，哪怕系在他翅膀上的一百来个天使也不例外，而Rossi是其中最年长也——几乎可以肯定是——最难搞的。他没有回答，直接瞬移了。他要保护一个孩子的安全呢。

一个在过去六年里，决定让这件事变得巨他妈困难的孩子。

“我想我要加入FBI，”是Rossi下决心要刻在他墓碑上的话，虽说他不会有。可如果真有呢，他是想这么干的，因为这绝对是一句让他 _想_ 死的声明。

“你他妈在逗我。”Rossi答道。

“你他妈要 _干啥，_ ”与此同时Ethan说。

Spencer冒着胡茬的下巴倔强地绷成一条线，就是说这小鬼百分之百已经填完了申请表，这会儿他只是揪着两人搬到华盛顿时一起买下的破旧沙发，说，“有个探员联系我了。他对和我共事非常感兴趣。错过这个机会我就太蠢了。”接下来是他俩相识以来最凶的一次吵架——结果 _不知怎么回事_ 以Ethan也同意考虑和他一起加入告终。这份共识没能持续太久。

二十二岁上，Spencer坐在他的房间里，低头看着Ethan留给他的无言的告别，他还穿着FBI的防风夹克，数据包搁在身边的床上。Rossi走到一旁，一个字也不说，只是等待着必将到来的余波。

“他不会回来了是不是？”Spencer的声音很轻柔，Ethan的公寓钥匙正躺在他的手心，他一侧的抽屉也被清空了。他的声音危险地缺乏任一丝可被称为情绪的东西。

“是啊，”Rossi说，“我想他不会回来了。但那不是你的错。”

Spencer向他露出一个古怪的表情，去洗澡了。

若Rossi以为这能拖延Spencer往子弹跟前凑的决心，他可大错特错。事实上，这件事似乎并未给那孩子带来多大困扰。此后一段时间里Rossi密切留意着他，可Spencer似乎……很好。一直到之后，他才忽然想明白，也许Spencer只是终于学会对他说谎了。

而后训练结束，他们在Jason Gideon的带领下肩并肩走进了BAU。门打开了，Spencer看向四周。“这位是你的组长，”Gideon明快地说。

“操，瞧瞧Spencer这是把什么玩意拖进来了，”Emily斜倚在二层的栏杆旁，翅膀闪闪发亮，一脸容光焕发。“喔噢，这真是 _笑死人了_ 。”在她身旁，对她的存在全无所觉的Aaron盯着Spencer，仿佛他是一段快要被遗忘的记忆。搞不好就是呢；整整八年[2]过后，Rossi _由衷_ 怀疑男人是否仍记得某位路人男孩的脸。

“我可不管你叫老板，”Rossi恼恨地警告她。

他边上的Aaron总算有了动作，他大步走向Spencer，伸出手。“Hotchner探员，”他介绍自己，容色平静而专业，“欢迎加入小队。”他的声音里有一线恼火、一丝僵硬，暗示他对年轻人的进组一点也不感到高兴。

“我不……握手，”Spencer条件反射地说，因自己的笨拙抖了一下。并在侧写出年长男人的不悦后又抖了一下。与Aaron不同，Spencer可是牢牢记着他呢。“抱歉。我是说。Reid。我是……Reid博士。嗨。你好。”

他脸红了。

Emily和Rossi异口同声地叹气。

“二十块赌他第一周就会中弹。”Rossi闷闷不乐地说。

“才不呢，”她轻哼一声，道，“四十块赌Aaron会在他中弹前把他踢出去。”

谢天谢地，他们俩都错了。

* * *

就在他发愁怎么在不找多半很快就要失业的Spencer借钱的情况下搞到四十块的时候——事实证明，他俩的守护对象就像着火的房子一样不对付；Spencer是可怜的破破烂烂的房子而Aaron是一门心思追在他屁股后头烧的火——他们迎来了第一个案子。

三个星期了，一个越来越清楚的事实是，‘Hotch’并不希望Spencer——或者Reid，Rossi还在适应大家这么叫他——成为他小队的一部分。他倒没有表现得多明显。他礼貌、专业、言简意赅，就和对所有人一样。可Reid是个侧写师，而Rossi和Reid一起接受了所有训练，小组长对待他的探员和对待……好吧，Reid之间存在显著的不同。

“你的枪法有待提高，”一天，Hotch在靶场观察了一番Reid后，平静地评判道，“你眼下的水准远低于我对团队的期望。”Rossi从未原谅他说了那句话，因为自此以后Reid就开始每天上午在那个该死的靶场待三个小时，且 _依然_ 不见长进。

“如果你要在这个团队工作，你需要表现得更加专业，”是下一条评论，黑眼睛扫描Reid长长的头发和总是系歪的领带，“换句话说你需要和别人交谈，Reid博士。”

_Reid_ _博士。_

“他确实有意识到我能 _感觉_ 出来他很不满意我加入这个团队，是吧？”Reid在浴室嘟囔，竭力把他的领带系好。Rossi叹了口气，走上前，为他扶正，“他管别人叫‘Morgan’或者‘Gideon’管我叫‘Reid博士’。不管他怎么想，我可不 _傻_ 。”

“我不觉得他认为你傻，”Rossi安慰他，从他的语气里嗅出一星被挫伤的自尊，“只是……太年轻了。也太容易受伤了。见鬼，孩子，你 _确实_ 年轻且容易受伤。对一个领导者而言那种感觉很不好，把一个路还走不稳的小家伙送进广阔的世界，就像把小鹿斑比打发到狼群里。”

“我不是小鹿斑比，”Reid咬牙，“我可以照顾好自己。”他甩干双手，一扭身走开了，暴风般冲出去的时候又弄歪了他的领带。

“喂，这么说就没意思了，”Rossi在他身后喊，“否则我就不会在这里了，是不是？”

而后案子来了。往犯罪现场走了两步，Reid就飞速用手捂住了嘴巴，他死死盯着那具四肢摊开的尸体——Georgia的案子，表面看起来是自杀，口袋里有Gideon的名片，背面潦草地写着 _请求帮助可致电_ ——瞪大了双眼。

Hotch看向他，英俊的面容划过一丝同情。“如果你想吐，到执法人员看不见的地方吐。”他柔声建议，绕过来，从他们的视野里挡住Reid。

“我没有……”Reid喃喃，放下手。Hotch哼了一声。

Rossi没再看他们。

他走过他们身边，看向那残破的男人旁边的地面。凝视 _另一具_ 尸体。他听见身后的Emily发出嘶嘶的声音。那个天使死去了。他死了，再也活不过来。他的翅膀往两边摊开，羽毛乱七八糟，双眸失焦，一片空茫，皮肤也变得松弛。Rossi认识他。

他和他们是一批的。

“Hannibal，”Emily走上前，与Rossi并肩而立，翅膀因惊骇隆起，“怎么会……”

然而天使前额的弹孔已经足以回答了。

“他的……”Rossi看向死去的男人，他的手里松松地握着枪，“他的……守护对象击中了他。他杀了他。 _怎么会？为什么？_ ”就在他头晕目眩之时，Gideon蹲在尸体旁，从死者手掌与血迹斑斑的枪之间拽出了一根棕色纹理的羽毛。

“Rossi，”Emily说，往另一边偏着头。有那么一刻，他还以为她要跟Reid一样在别人看不见的地方呕吐了。他们俩都不曾直面同类的尸体……可她在看的不是尸体。她在回头看他们的守护对象。他的守护对象。

在看Reid和他从脸上抹去的血。

“恶魔，”Rossi吐出两个字。在他们周围，人们还在为业已消逝的生命奔忙，却对隐身于他们之中的事物一无所知。它可以等待响应。从一个人身上跳向下一个。它如一缕轻烟飘进了执法部门，没有天使能够分辨。除非它抽取魔力，否则他们无从知晓。“它找到我们了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]不会经过出发点，也没有200美元可拿：这里指的是“大富翁”（Monopoly）的规则，玩家进入监狱的时候不能经过“Go”这个始发点（通常经过这一点可以获得200美元）。
> 
> [2]八年：这里时间线有点不太对，本章中Aaron与Spencer初次见面是在Spencer十六岁半以后，距离他22岁加入FBI应该不到八年。


	6. 坠落

**_Chapter Six: Falling_ **

**_第六章：坠落_ **

尽管Rossi在恶魔一事上三缄其口，Reid仍能看得出他正因为什么心神不宁。他俩形影不离地度过了男孩的整个性格形成期，他注定会留意到某些出卖Rossi情绪的小细节，Rossi也知道他在为他不愿分享而烦心。

案件无疾而终，恶魔再次偃旗息鼓。Rossi有一种恐怖的感觉：那是因为恶魔已经拥有了它所需要的东西。Reid究竟是什么的证据、他在 _哪里_ 的证据。如今那头恶魔找到了制胜之道，准能把他们引诱到它布置好的陷阱里……

或者，只要简单地谷歌一下，就能直接找到他们所处的城市。在此基础上追踪到他俩不会有多困难。

“你都掉毛了，”一天，Reid抓着满满一把脏兮兮的羽毛，走出卧室，说道，“你要告诉我究竟是怎么回事吗？”

“你要告诉我你和Hotch之间又是怎么回事吗？”Rossi反唇相讥，Reid脸红了，重新退了回去，“是吧，我就知道……”

如果说他俩之前是剑拔弩张，那和这个案子——还有下个案子、 _下下个_ 案子——过后的两人真是没法相比。Hotch对Reid年龄的不赞同似乎也勉为其难地向他的能力让了步，而随着这一年接近尾声，他们建立起了某种……某种关系。

Rossi说不上来是个什么鬼关系，因为他们两人似乎始终维持着与彼此并行不悖的轨道。Reid犹如绕着Hotch这轮面色阴沉的太阳公转的笨拙小奶狗——在每一次紧张的询问或假设后不停看向他寻求一个首肯一个许可的手势。值得一提的是，Hotch竟自动自觉地开始给出这两样东西。怪得很。他俩都怪里怪气的。Rossi轮流对他俩翻白眼。

他们正为最新一次案子——Illinois狙击手暴走案[1]——办理入住的时候，Emily走到Hotch耳边，嘀咕，“和Spencer住一间。”Rossi转身看向她，Hotch正在叫Reid的名字，并往他俩一起住的房间那边撇了撇头。Reid呢，恋恋不舍地望了一眼Morgan，跟上他去了。案子迟迟不能侦破，他们都累坏了，Rossi只想睡上一觉。

“你在打什么算盘呢？”他随他们的守护对象沿着走廊往前走，一边问他的朋友。

“只是觉得咱俩暂且把任务结合一下会轻松一点。”她解释，趁Hotch飞快消失进浴室占领了男人的床铺。Reid膝头摆着案卷，没搭理Rossi，一心一意在边缘疯狂涂写着没完没了的笔记，“你睡，我守夜。我们俩轮着来。你的翅膀看上去可不咋地。”

好像她有资格说似的。她的翅膀也没好看到哪去，通常光泽发亮的黑色变得暗淡且参差不齐。他点点头，意识到现今和Reid关在一间屋子里，他们对话的每个字后者都能听见。天使们沉默下来，Rossi舒舒服服地窝在扶手椅里，翅膀往两边平摊着，两条腿随随便便地伸开，挡在一个Reid要是半夜起身去拿应急包肯定会被绊倒的位置。

Hotch走出浴室，周身漂浮着热腾腾的气雾，一脸恼火，腰上裹着一圈毛巾。Reid抬起头，往下看一眼，而后又抬起头，眼睛微微睁大了。

Rossi哼了一声。

“睡裤湿了，”Hotch咕哝，从包里拿出一条干净的，重又钻进浴室。“抱歉。”门咔哒一声关上。Reid瞪着紧闭的门，喉咙上下浮动，艰难地咽着唾沫。

“下流。”Rossi批评，闭上双眼，脑袋往后一仰。能知道Reid _仍然_ 有人类的一面真好；有时候他真担心那个曾在自动喷水管下坠入爱河的男孩儿会一点点被他超级无敌的大脑和对心碎的深切恐惧所吞噬。且，纵使他并不 _想念_ Spencer实践各种无疑有伤风化的性行为，一夜间从拥有过分活跃但健康的性生活变成彻底禁欲且其本人似乎并无觉察的迹象又确实令他有些担忧。仿佛Ethan在夺门而去之时将男孩变成了精神上的无性生物……

_说到结合一下我们的任务_ ，Emily突然说，她的心灵嗓音冒着邪气儿。 _倒是 **有个** 主意……_

Rossi眨眨眼清醒过来，将脖子扭了个边儿，好痛心疾首地望向她。 _噢，你该不会是想我们……_ 他回道， _真的_ 开始考虑这个主意。 _Aaron_ _是他 **老板** 。这个主意真是烂到没边儿了，你自己也有数吧。_

_才不是呢_ ，她争辩，露出一个假笑。 _Aaron_ _刚好是你家男孩的菜，我们俩都知道好几年了。而我呢，很清楚Aaron_ _并不像看起来那么宁折不弯。_

_Haley_ ，Rossi泼冷水。

Emily耸了耸肩，双翼因这个动作发出沙沙的声响。 _他们吵架的时候比不吵还多_ ，她说，嗓音中小心地回避了情绪，企图假装她不在意。 _我给了他们六个月时间。他提起要生个孩子，她跑去开了药。没告诉他。_

Rossi消化了一下。 _这么做会让他很受伤的，_ 最后，他颤抖着说道。 _他们结婚也没多久……_

_所以呢？_ 这会儿她的声音变得麻木。 _我们两个一起守护他们比自顾自的强。我喜欢_ _Haley_ _。我看着她和他一起长大，现在我又得看着他们摧毁对方。她有外遇，他也和纽约一个特遣队队长睡过，而他偷看Spencer_ _就和Spencer_ _偷看他一样频繁。我倒没想过你会是个道德卫士呢，Rossi_ _。我们竭尽所能保护他们的安全……倘若那意味着要给他不牢靠的婚姻加压把他逼入Spencer_ _的怀抱，和他的安全相比不够值得吗？_

_若是他俩最终都因此而受伤就不值得，_ Rossi坚决地说。Hotch从浴室里出来了，放低声音和Reid说了什么，而后调暗灯光，爬上床。Rossi看着他们，看见Emily也在看着他们。 _可是……_

_可是？_

_要真是水到渠成了，我们也没办法，_ 他疲倦地说。这是个好主意。他们两个一起也就等于有额外两只眼睛能盯着Spencer……把Aaron也算上就是四只。

这是个绝妙的主意。

_二十块赌我能在月底之前让他俩共进晚餐_ ，片刻后，Emily说。

Reid越过膝头案卷的上沿偷偷窥伺已经睡着的Hotch。Rossi注视着他，反复掂量，咬住两腮里侧。 _跟你赌了_ ，他终于说，重新合上眼。 _不过不许直接插手。也不要动_ _Haley_ 。

Emily的窃笑声伴着他入眠。

这丫头怪可怕的，真的。

* * *

Dowd动了，看着Reid在男人的来复枪筒下瑟缩教Rossi短了整四百年寿。可Hotch思维敏捷，Reid也不遑多让，当Reid的子弹命中靶心，他们俩之间有什么东西无可转圜地改变了。就那么短短一瞬的事儿。那天晚上收拾行李的时候，Reid仍会在每次不得不弯下腰时瑟缩，Hotch一直看着他。而当Reid因身侧的锐痛本能抬起手，那始终如一令人费解的神情突然土崩瓦解。它变得可以解读，变得熟悉。

Rossi注视着它变换成自责，变换成担忧，并在稍纵即逝的瞬息间变成了近乎 _渴望_ 的东西。那一星表情暗示着不曾言说的欲望：倾诉着他想要走上前去，亲手抚摸那青肿的皮肤，去说服自己在一层又一层谨慎选择的衣物下那人真的没事。诉说着他想要 _更多_ 。

_哈_ ，Rossi掩饰不住惊讶地送去一句。 _或许你说得对。_

_我当然对啦_ ，Emily得意洋洋地回应。然后她说出了声：“可别让他在飞机落地后溜回家。要是他真的受伤了且在隐藏的话，他会跑得飞快。”

Hotch微微扬起下巴，那丝表情消失无踪。“等我们着陆以后，我要你跟我一起到办公室去。”他说，无视了Reid几乎不假遮掩的呻吟，“Strauss会拿你的医疗文件来烦我们。”

“行吧。”Reid郁郁地答应，肩膀垮了下来。Hotch点头，就点了一下，还很僵硬，而后大步走出房间。

_比赛开始_ ，Emily说，跟在他们后面溜达出去。

两周后，Reid在去办公室的路上买咖啡，Rossi不经意地提了一嘴。“给Hotch带一杯，”他建议，见Reid挑高了眉毛，犹豫地摸了摸钱包，“马上要交预算了。他又得开夜车啦。”Reid几不可察地点点头，又点了一杯。这位他们挣得了第一个微笑，而Reid差不多一整天都在快活得冒泡泡。

“作弊。”Emily抱怨，他朝她扔了支铅笔。

Ohio的一个大热天里，Rossi赶在Reid路过的当口用脚挑开了一个消防栓。Reid被淋得透湿，白衬衫底下 _一览无余_ ，他努力想拧干衣服的时候，Hotch从屋子的拐角绕了过来，盯着他看。“它自己掉的。”Reid语无伦次地说，从眼睛前晃开湿漉漉的头发，摊开双手低头看精湿的前襟。这便引发了——取决于征求谁的意见——让 _所有衣服_ 都完美贴身那既可称之为幸运也可说是倒霉的副作用。

Hotch的眼睛飞快地上下扫视了一番，迅速眨了眨，移开了。

“回旅馆换衣服去。”他说，音色就他企图表现出的不屑一顾而言尖利过了头，Emily呻吟，Rossi假笑起来。

“我得两分。”他冲她耳语，吹着口哨小跑着追他湿乎乎的小可怜守护对象去了。

接下来得分的是Emily。清场完成后，Reid和Hotch继续排查鉴识人员可能漏掉的证据，确保屋里没藏着什么肮脏的玩意，她等待Hotch踏进衣橱，俯下身翻检一箱笔记，全副心神都放在工作上。Rossi则瞬移到Reid所在的位置，通知他Hotch需要他的专长，Reid一走进衣橱，Emily就把他推进去，关上了门。里面传来被闷住的喊叫，中间还掺杂着听上去很像Hotch骂人的声音，Rossi笑翻在地上，他 _知道_ Reid能听见。

“我们过五分钟就放你们出来，”他嚷嚷，Emily靠在门上，“玩得开心，孩子们！”喔，稍后他可是为此挨了 _好些_ 冷眼。出来后，Hotch整整盯着门锁看了两分钟，好像他光用眼睛里的怒火就能闹明白它是怎么自己打开的，他俩都是一副脸颊微红，慌里慌张的模样。

“里边有点挤，是不是？”Rossi跟在Reid屁股后头走出屋子，调戏他，“近身格斗啥的？哦，得啦，小鬼，你自己开心着呐。”Reid丢给他一个凶狠的眼神，什么也没说。

“照我看我该为此得十分，”过后Emily点评，“Hotch一下午都坐立不安的。简直是 _心猿意马_ 了。”

“他们还没共进晚餐呢，”Rossi指出，“你的死线上周就过了。二十块归我。”

“好吧，”她粗鲁地说，“我这叫放长线钓大鱼。”

两周后，Reid走进了一列火车，车上有个满脑子妄想的家伙拿着武器，他这么干的时候没穿防弹衣。有那么一刻，Rossi确信一切就要这样结束了。Reid一死，在外待命的Hotch便束手无策，Elle也会没命。或许整列火车都要完蛋。可不知怎么的， _不知怎么的_ ，在Rossi甚至没帮上一点值得称道的小忙的情形下，Reid让大家安全脱身了。

“让我做我的工作，”他这样对Rossi低语，踏上了火车，也不知怎么的，Rossi遵从了他的意思。从头到尾，他都很清楚他们面对的男人精神极度不稳定，无论如何尝试劝说，都可能带来 _非常_ 、非常恐怖的后果。可是，Reid做了他的工作。他做得很好。他们活下来了。两名天使几乎要因宽慰瘫倒在地。

“Reid，”Hotch唤道，那一夜Reid正疲惫地收拾办公桌准备回家，夹克衫搭在一边胳膊上。“你没事吧？”Emily和Rossi抬头看向他俩，齐齐停下了对Rossi是否 _应该_ 早点插手的无声争论。

“我是说，这基本是我们能想到的最好结果了，”Reid淡淡地笑。“我没事，Hotch。真的，我很好。”他脊背笔直的线条与双肩端正的形状都是这句话的注解。

Hotch显然注意到了，于是颔首。“我也觉得你会没事的。”他又少有地笑了一下，“脱掉防弹衣这点除外。我 _应当_ 把此事写进档案的，你知道吧。”

“你会吗？”Reid问，偏过头，露出他真心实意试图搞明白某件事时的姿态，看起来全未觉察到这个动作莫名让他显得更加敏锐，却也天真了许多。二者的混合充满诱惑力。而，让两位天使既喜悦却又难以置信的是，Hotch纵容自己接受了诱惑。

“不会，”他说，Rossi深知他所用的嗓音属于 _Aaron_ 而非更加严厉的 _Hotch_ 版本。“不过我想在回家之前吃点东西……或许，庆祝一下再见到你 _活着_ 走出来。如果你愿意。”

Reid眨巴着眼睛，惊呆了。“呃，当然啦，”他说，在气氛变得古怪之前偷偷瞄了一眼Rossi，“我……我愿意的。谢谢，是啊。”

_我可不付钱_ ，Emily一摆出那副自鸣得意的表情，Rossi便马上说道。 _去你的，一个月早就过了。而且这可能也就是友情性质的。_ _Hotch_ _肯定这么觉得，否则他也不会在工作时间邀请他了。他 **老婆** 还在家等着呢。_

_Hotch_ _对他自己的感情知道个屁_ ，她快活地回嘴。 _男人在感情之事上比红海还迟钝。再说了，真要是出于友情，他干嘛把戴婚戒的手藏在口袋里？_

这话Rossi真是无法反驳。

* * *

晚餐成了惯例。每周一次，犹如上了发条，两人会出去吃一餐，喝一杯，谈天说地，就是不聊最他妈显而易见的事。

两个月后，Hotch承认他自觉婚姻的失败是他的错。Emily点评说哪怕对他自己承认这也是第一次。Spencer戳着他的牛排，惜字如金，不过他掏钱买了下一轮酒。他们在外面待得比平时晚了许多，跌跌撞撞各回各家时也比平时醉两倍。

四个月后，Reid对Hotch坦白了他妈妈的事。那天晚上，Rossi发觉他缩在沙发上，瞪着天花板。他低头盯着他，一直等到Reid愿意看向他了才说道，“我们准备什么时候谈谈你爱上了你的老板呢？”

“我们不谈，我也没有，”Reid飞快地回答，翻过身，将脸藏在沙发背里，防御性地蜷起膝盖。这个姿势对这个长手长脚的小家伙而言早就不像十二岁时那么舒服了。

“你从来没跟Ethan说过你妈妈，”Rossi指出，心下怀疑他们鼓励这段感情会不会是个错误。Reid没有回答，Rossi也没再逼问。

“我今晚不想出门，”一周，当Reid在他俩通常约会的夜晚用指关节轻敲他办公室的门，Hotch这样回答，“我……很累。”

“没关系，”Reid迅速退后，“我们可以——”

Hotch已经伸手在拿外套。“我还是愿意聚，”他匆忙说，“只是……可能找个安静点的地方。”

Reid顿住了，大脑在滴答运转。Rossi看着他的手在身侧蠕动，双眼不住去看Hotch的婚戒，眸光暗了下来。“我可以做饭，”他终于说，恐怕自己也没想到嗓音会跑高整整一个八度，可就连Emily也因这话背后的暗示抖了抖，“我是说……如果你……想要。”

Hotch停在半途，扬起眉毛，掩饰住因沙哑的邀约而僵硬的身体。“ _这_ 我可不得不亲自验证一下，”他终于说，带着一脸倦色微笑起来，“我负责买红酒。”

将Reid教导成厨艺大师的十年辛苦在这一刻收获了丰硕的果实：Reid游刃有余地调制意面肉酱，Hotch则在他的客厅闲逛，双眼饥渴地掠过每一件艺术品、每一本书光亮如新的封面。Rossi悬浮在两间屋子的门口，Emily则在窗前，而Reid絮絮叨叨地说着话，没管他俩之间的隔断。他们看着Hotch停在沙发前，仔仔细细地打量叠好的毛毯和枕头，将那东西安置在脑海里专为 _Spencer Reid_ 而设的角落。他的手摩挲着扶手，指尖捻起毯子的一角，微微咽着唾沫，手中还端着红酒杯。

Reid跑回客厅。“晚餐准备就绪，”他说，“我保证，绝对难吃不死你。”

“你能让我看看你的论文吗？”晚餐结束后，Hotch突然问道。他俩正与彼此相对而坐——Hotch坐在软塌塌的沙发上，Reid则紧张地端坐在扶手椅边缘，“我知道你正在为另一个博士学位学习——我很想看看你目前为止积累的成果。”

“当然可以。”Reid说，僵硬地扭了下头。他取来文件夹，两人一同坐在沙发上，靠得很近，文件夹敞开放在中间，Reid热切地解释他脑子里连接不同论点所采用的大胆逻辑跳跃。Hotch一路点着头，在合适的位置插入他本人的观点，直到他的红酒杯娟滴不剩，显然更加专注于Reid一边翻页一边比划时双手的动作。

Rossi与Emily都没有发出一点声音。他们注视着Hotch凑得近了些，轻敲纸面好说明观点，他们注视着Reid依样而行，于是他们的手指交缠在一起。那一刻停顿、拉紧，Hotch没有抽回手，而是在Reid的手背上收紧了五指，用指尖描摹肌腱的线条。Reid安静无比，几乎浑身发颤，目不错珠地看着。

“人们都说你可以从手了解一个人的许多，”Hotch骤然出声，音色因红酒而浓厚，兴许纯粹是因为紧张，他俩喝得有些太快了。Reid没有回答。“你是如何握枪……”他用指腹抚摩Reid扣扳机的食指，正是会与武器贴合的位置。“……又是如何握笔……”他抬起眼，Reid正一动不动地回望，“你的脉搏跳得好快。”

“你知道原因。”一拍过后，Reid回应，Emily发出了惊讶的吸气声。男孩的嗓音很低沉，那是属于卧室的嗓音，且 _极之_ 明显。Rossi挑起一边的眉毛，未作评论，不愿干涉正在发生的无论什么情节。“假装无知，你就是在侮辱我们两个人的智商。”

“你喜欢我。”Hotch直白地说，尽管微醺，他的瞳孔仍清明。

“我们醉了，”Reid转移话题，但没有将手拿开，“而且你结婚了。”他补充，几乎像才想起来。

“根本谈不上，”Hotch厉声说，因他的语调打了个哆嗦，“也……没喝太多。你并非一厢情愿。”

Reid颤栗着，收回手，将文件夹更结实地拉回到膝盖上，垂下眼。“不要在我们喝酒的时候，Aaron，”他最终说道，站起身走开了。这一举动有利也有弊；既让他远离了近在咫尺的诱惑，却也夸示出那诱惑的吸引力有多大，而当Hotch也站起身，他的苦况便如照镜子般反射出来。当Reid的目光往下滑，落在Hotch长裤支起的线条上，他将今夜抛诸脑后的那点残存的希望也随之破灭，他眸光闪烁，呼吸加速。Dave只得爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，回答Reid抛来的眼神，男孩仿佛在找寻建议或是许可 _之类的东西_ 。

他们的电话铃几乎同时响起。

“工作，”Hotch说，敏捷地跑去接，“JJ，啊。该死。”

“该死。”Reid重复，整理自己的裤子，去接电话。这么做的时候刻意无视Rossi，肩膀僵硬地绷着，“有案子？”

“有案子了。”Hotch确证，他俩不约而同地去拿东西，往门口走去。那一刻被打破了；他们重又变回了Reid和Hotch，而不是Spencer和Aaron。

Emily看着Rossi。“好吧，”过了好久，她说，“咱俩干得还不错？”

“噢，这件事只会以眼泪收场的。”Rossi悲观地感叹，突然万分肯定他俩犯了个大错误。现在他必须想明白让Spencer为了保住小命心碎值不值得。若要为此后悔，他又算哪门子天使啊……

* * *

JJ最棒的一点在于她绝对听不见他在后座喋喋不休。另一方面呢，Spencer可就听得太清楚了。

“所以说，小子，对‘跟已婚男人乱搞’有什么打算吗？”Rossi高高兴兴地问，敲打窗户，“我能把窗户摇下来吗？这鬼地方闷死了。我们要去哪儿啊？你干嘛非得做这份恶心的工作？我这么快就烦到你啦？你后悔跟Hotch搞上吗？可能应该后悔。不过我批准啦。算是。基本上。但你可能还是应该有那么一丁点后悔比较好，毕竟，你也懂，他结婚了嘛。”

“我们能把收音机调大声点吗？”Reid没精打采地咕哝，“我头有点疼，脑袋里 _嗡嗡嗡的_ 。”

“我可不觉得收音机能缓解你的头痛，”JJ轻笑，手指点了几下旋钮，“老天，这家伙住的地方真是鸟不生蛋。Georgia怎么能这么 _空_ ？”

Reid张开嘴，多半是准备提供点Georgia为什么这么空的细节，但他们的车灯照亮了前方的大门。“哦——在那儿！JJ，就在那边。停车。”Rossi呻吟了一身。又要街访。他们本该蹲在警局，跟Emily一块儿，而不是找碰巧打电话抱怨有狗的路人聊天，可是不，他们非得跑来这儿……他生着闷气，溜下车，跟着两个探员往前门走去。

“你得想明白，”他继续嘟囔，“Hotch搞不好会把前几天晚上的事儿全憋在心里。”

Reid突然停在门前，脚步踉跄了一下。跟在后面的Rossi差点撞上他，他张开翅膀，往后扑扇了两下才稳住。“Spence，怎么……？”JJ问，转过身，恰在此时门开了，他们要找的人走出来。

当Reid再度抬起头时，Rossi眨了眨眼。他脸上有血。

他们看向那人。

“Spencer， _跑_ ，”Rossi冷静地说，伸手够他的圣恩，但什么也没抓到。恶魔在场的时候他不能施法。他什么 _屁事_ 也做不了。“快！”

“呃，抱歉，我们是FBI的——”JJ张开口，同一时间，男人飞速退回房，啪地一声摔上了门，“什么呀？”

“是他！”Reid透过捂住脸的手掌大吼，听见房子背面的门砰地打开的声音，他从前门一跃而起，“JJ，他就是我们的unsub！”

“别追他！”Rossi咆哮，但两个傻瓜已经追上去了。“操！”他扑向他俩，翅膀斜举，浑身上下都被惊恐浸透。他们已经分头追了。他们俩他妈的 _分头_ 去追了，Reid往玉米地的方向跑去。“这是一部恐怖片。我们刚刚掉进了一部操蛋的恐怖片！”但他追上Reid，抓住男孩的胳膊，将他向后拉。Reid猛地转身，眼睛大睁，手里拿着枪，手指扣在扳机上。Rossi打了个冷战。去抓带武器的FBI探员可能不是最明智的想法。“那是头 _恶魔_ ，”他嘶声说，Reid颤巍巍地点头。

“我知道，”他回答，四下扫视，“而且他在 _杀_ 人，Rossi。我必须阻止他——如果眼下跟丢他，我们可能再也找不到他了！”他的眸中显出痛楚之色，血糊满了他的嘴巴，鼻子不停往外流淌着鲜红。但他也毅然决然。Rossi诅咒了一声，意识到养大了一个见鬼的 _英雄_ 恐怕是他的责任。

枪响。三声。

一声尖叫。

“JJ！”Reid大喊，从Rossi拳头中抽回手，往谷仓方向跑了两步。“Rossi——去找她！”Rossi本能地动了，向谷仓跨了五大步，猎枪托撞击头部的清晰闷响让他停住。他犹疑地转过身，已经知道他会看见什么。

操。

Reid的枪躺在地上。Reid躺在地上。Rossi嘴巴发干，双翼怒张，眼睁睁地看着Reid举起双手，作出假意投降的样子，他低头死盯着一只枪筒，这回拿枪的人 _可不是_ Aaron Hotchner。恶魔与他对视，面容在人类与野兽之间疯狂切换。

“你对我 _做了_ 什么？”Tobias Hankel尖叫，那是与在门口迎接他们同样结结巴巴的惊恐嗓音。紧接着，它变了。“ _你_ ，”恶魔狂吠，嘴角扭曲，“Aval对 _你非常_ 感兴趣。”

Rossi胡乱摸索着枪，他的手无助地穿过了那东西。挡在他们俩之间没有用；这么做只能挡住Reid的视线，让他看不见威胁他的男人。他的魔法被恶魔的存在封锁住了。他们唯一的一点希望是 _恶魔_ 同样被封锁。

“别惊慌，”Rossi无可奈何地说，Reid看着他，“我们会——”

枪落下来。 _啪_ 。Reid随之失去意识。Rossi没有选择了，他的守护对象被拖过一片寂静的玉米地，身体无力而破碎。

他再也做不了什么，只能跟上。

* * *

Rossi活了很多年。他目睹过暴行。他也曾参与过那些暴行。他曾守护一个带头奸淫掳掠了七座小镇的好战分子，那人连孩童也不放过。他站在一旁，让飞来的箭镞打偏，很清楚他的行为将导致无数生灵的死亡。也清楚若他不能做好他的本职工作，死的人数会更多。他曾守护有虐待倾向的丈夫们。也曾守护给自己的孩子下毒的妻子，有时出于好心有时出于恶意。他还曾守护过一个孩子，后来长成了独裁的暴君。

他也在乎过。他憎恨痛苦。他憎恨道德可以界限模糊。他 _厌弃_ 那东西是如何将人类扭曲成银河般宏大的棋盘中微不足道却又各行其是的棋子。

但他从未这么在乎。 _这么、这么_ 地在乎。

不，不是像这样啊，不是看着Spencer Reid被殴打、被注入毒品、被 _伤害_ 。而他什么也做不了，只能蹲在他身边，手指与他守护对象的手指交握，重复任何他认为能给他些许希望的话。

“你比他强大，”他说，将手收紧了些。Spencer只是在椅子里颤抖，双眼牢牢锁住面前踱着步、持着木棍的恶魔从容的身影，“你会活下来的。”

“我在这儿呢，”他一遍、一遍又一遍地吟诵，木棍落在未加保护的皮肤上，骨头的每一声 _脆响_ 都令他战栗。

“你不软弱，”他坚定地说，毒品将Spencer意识拖入更遥不可及的深渊，“操，一点也不。”

Hankel从未走远。在这度日如年的两天里，他总是滞留在附近，让Rossi无法解开将他的守护对象捆在椅子上的绳索，也无法瞬移去Emily所在的地方，让他 _一无是处_ ，只能念叨些无用的陈词滥调，而他自己也知道Spencer已渐渐不再去听。哪怕并非故意。

Spencer眸中染上了一层空茫失焦的浊色，一点点侵蚀到身体其它部位。他在椅子里瘫软下来，四肢松垂无力，浑身都放射着空洞。而Rossi _什么_ 也不能做，只是干站着，看着他爱如亲子的男人缓缓在自己的大脑里迷失道路。

“Hotch就来了，”Rossi绝望地尝试。Spencer打着颤从毒品的作用下醒来，茫然地凝视着墙壁，“他来了，Spence。他会找到你的。”

Spencer甚至没有看他。

“你此刻连我的话都听不见了，是不是？”Rossi耳语，伸出手要去碰他的手。他的手指擦了上去、碰触到表面，陷了进去。

没有实体。

Spencer也不看他。

“你是什么？”Tobias Hankel体内的恶魔问，在他身旁徘徊。Rossi无助地看着。“你究竟 _是什么_ ？为什么我的魔法不起作用？”

“我不知道，”Spencer挤出几个字，声音很沙哑。他浑身都是汗水与痛苦的气味，因被绑成一个姿势数天的酸痛扭动着身体。一只摄像机向他们闪动。小队在不知何处观看。Rossi知道就算他大喊大叫，Emily也看不见他。 _一无是处_ 。“我是Spencer Reid。我是名FBI探员，在BAU工作。我的队伍可以帮你，Tobias。我们可以——”

_啪_ 。

Spencer轻声咳嗽，掩饰住这一拳带来的痛楚，向着拳头的方向弯下腰，喘着粗气。Rossi闭上了双眼。“你是什么？”恶魔又一次问，这回更加冷酷，“为什么Aval这么想要 _你_ ？你有什么 _特别_ ？”

“我不知道你在说谁，”Spencer崩溃地啜泣，“求你了。我不知道你说的是谁……我的头，拜托……我好难受。我需要去医院。Tobias， _求求你_ 。”这以后，当Tobias接掌身体，关掉摄像机，并往他体内注入毒品，他近乎欣然地接受了药物。那是唯一能缓解不间断侵袭的偏头痛的东西。

到了第二天，Spencer便不再抗拒。

第三天，Rossi也不再尖叫着阻止。

而在Spencer如石块般停止了思考的寂然间奏中，Rossi开始翻来覆去地想那些如果。如果他快一些，如果他制止Spencer跑进那片玉米地。如果他让他准备好面对恶魔而非为保护他向他隐瞒。如果他的守护者不是Rossi，而是另一个天使，一个不因私情而动摇的天使。如果Spencer有能力思考，能在因恶魔的存在而不得不承受的剧烈头痛下使用他那臭名昭著的大脑……或许他本可以传递讯息，传递他身在何处的暗示。

如果、如果、如果。

“你不准死，”Rossi强硬地告诉Spencer，能感到恶魔的存在感在近旁如潮水般起伏。还是太近了。Spencer没有反应。“喂！”绝望之下，他将手探进Spencer衬衫肮脏的前襟，用手指握住那血糊糊的羽毛。Spencer蠕动着，睁开眼睛，恍恍惚惚地抬头看Rossi，“不许死！”

“你离开了，”Spencer说，声音含混，脉搏不匀，“我需要你，你却离开了我。你就……这么离开了。”

“不，不，不”Rossi毫无章法地乱叫，惊恐让他的翅膀神经质地耸起，“Spence，孩子，不！我一刻也没有离开过！我一直都在这里，Spencer！”

可他已经再次陷入昏迷。

“不要死，”Rossi轻轻地说道。或许，在这个惨痛的时刻，他比这一生任何时候都更加诚实，“嘿。孩子。不要死在我面前。我在你身上浪费了这么多爱可不是为了让你死在这里……求求你……”他闭上眼不愿看那行将消失的生命，他的呼吸急促，同时——

有什么东西闪了一下。恶魔刚好离开了范围。

他的魔力汹涌归来。

他狂叫一声，一跃而起，Spencer猛地睁开眼睛，往后一仰避开他。“快动，帮帮我，”Rossi说，奋力解开绳索。绳子捆得很紧，在他的指间打滑，他拉扯着，到处找东西想把它割开，“快啊，我们得走。 _马上走_ 。”

“我走不了，”Spencer勉力说，缓缓摇了摇头，“Rossi，你必须去找Aaron，他会在……Hankel的房子里，他会在那里——我在一片公墓里。偷猎，他杀了头羊……天啊，我的 _头_ ……”

“没门，”Rossi看见了一把小刀，“我绝不离开你。我们 _一起_ 走。”小刀切开了绳子，Spencer的胳膊在好几天没有像样地伸展后软绵绵地垂下。他疼痛地呜咽了一声，忽视Rossi的摆弄，天使俯下身，一只胳膊伸到他的膝盖下，另一只托起他的背，“你得抱紧我，Spencer。快来。再加把劲。”上回他这么做的时候，Spencer _显然_ 矮不少。瘦不少。也轻不少。

干净不少。

“有我在呢，”他喃喃，膝盖一用劲 _直起身_ 。一开始Spencer还虚软地靠在他怀里，下一秒他便抬起胳膊，绕过Rossi的脖子，揪住了——揪得有点痛——翅膀连接肩胛骨的关节。“我一直在呢。”这么做他俩都不会好过。Spencer已经受了伤，身体要撑住本就吃力，Rossi也不知道玉米地有多远或是……

他必须一试。

“对不起啦，”他耳语，嘴巴贴在油腻腻的头发上，而后他瞬移了。玉米地在他们周围显形，有那么一瞬，只有一瞬，Rossi因魔法 _成功了_ 而松了一口气。紧接着，Spencer抽搐了一下，瞬移的力量碾过迟钝的感官。他痉挛着、喘着气，Rossi跪下来，以免把他摔落在地。

尖叫开始了。

在Rossi掌中，Spencer骇人地拱起身体，脊柱僵直。Emily噼啪一声在他们身旁出现，圆睁着双眼，翅膀向外怒张着，在夜空下显出狂乱的形状。Rossi蓦然仰头，对她吼道，“帮帮我们！”

“我的天哪，”她愣愣地看着奄奄一息的Spencer，一转身往房子的方向跑去。她没用瞬移，这么说他们离得不远。援手就要来了。

“援手马上就到。”Rossi设法说道，Spencer颤动了一下，呼出一口气，再也不动了。Rossi能感觉到——他感觉到他们之间的纽带分崩离析的碎裂声。感觉到他 _要死了_ 。“上帝啊，上帝啊，不要，Spencer，别别别……”脚踩在湿润地面上的沉重声音传来，潮湿的泥土和被压折的玉米杆浓厚的气味渗透了这个生与死之间无比漫长的时刻；这一刻，Rossi甚至从未曾想到他会眷恋至此的事物走到了顶点。

Spencer死去了，Rossi什么也做不了，只能在他走向终结时将他抱紧。

“Spencer！”有人在咆哮，是谁都好，Rossi还没来得及手足并用往后退开，Hotch便飞奔上前，他的眼睛因震惊而瞪大。男人跌跪下来，枪摔在地上，双手抚过那没有起伏的胸膛，手指胡乱摸索那纤细的喉咙，找寻已荡然无存的生命迹象。“救命！在这里——有探员受伤了！”

Rossi看着。一片茫然。他看着Hotch双手按住他守护对象的胸骨，用力往下压。一次，两次。聆听一个人呼吸的微弱气流声；聆听肋骨间漏出的心跳。

到此为止了。他失败了。

一只手碰了碰他的胳膊，搂住他。一片翅膀。Emily依偎在他身边，紧紧拥抱住他。“不要看，”她喃喃，“哦，Rossi……你尽力了……”

_一次，两次，三次……_ Hotch没有放弃。又是脚步声。又有人来了。或许有人在哭。

Rossi发着抖，意识到他也在哭泣。

“到他嘴边去，”有人命令。Gideon。Rossi晃了晃脑袋，定下心神，麻木地看着男人上前接手，“快，Aaron，现在。”他们轮流动作。Hotch呼出两口气，Spencer的胸膛随之移动，拙劣地模拟出生命的起伏，Gideon马上按压。而后Hotch在男人身旁伏下身，垂着肩膀，双手颤抖着扶起Spencer的颈部，让他气管畅通。

远远传来了警笛声。

Rossi终于背转身去。

一点星火。一丝吸气。一声贪婪的呛咳声，他步伐不稳地转过身，看见Spencer的手在身侧抬起，虚弱地试图抓住什么。Hotch握住那只手，毫不动摇地收紧，Gideon向后瘫倒。

“没事了，”Hotch说，声音再一次平静下来，仿佛从不曾为刚刚发生的一切震骇。“Spencer——我们都在呢。援手就来了。”

“他说过你会的。”Spencer艰难地说，双眼一翻，又晕厥过去。

活着。他还活着。

Rossi喘着粗气，宽慰地弯下腰，Emily接住了他。他们就这样躺在那里，翅膀纠缠，直到医务人员抵达，将Spencer带走。Hotch在他身边，两名天使紧跟在后，突然间清楚无比地意识到他们实际有多么无能为力。

* * *

“我梦见你叫我Spencer，”Spencer迟滞地说道，眼皮竭力抵挡正将他拖入梦乡的止痛剂。Hotch扭了扭，坐直了，他的面容凹陷，Spencer不断醒来，神志不清地咕哝了些什么，又睡去，这一过程有如旋转木马轮番上演，令Hotch筋疲力尽。

“我是叫了。”Hotch耐心地说。机器在他们身边哔哔作响。Rossi凑近了些，渴望在那双昏昏沉沉的榛色眼瞳里看见 _些许_ 熟悉的光泽。“你感觉如何？”相同的问题他至今已问了五遍，可能还要再问上五遍。他的声音小心翼翼地维持着同事般的关切，摩挲包扎另一个男人胳膊绷带的手指却出卖了心意。

Spencer看向Rossi，露出古怪的笑意。“别离开，”他模模糊糊地说，眼睛扑闪着闭上，“陪在我身边……没有你撑不下去……爱你……”

Hotch抬起头，环视病房。“那里没有别人，Spencer，”他审慎地措辞，但男人已经又睡去了。“只有我在。”然而病房退回到一片宁静的嗡鸣中，Garcia留下的气球碰来撞去，发出细微的吱嘎声，还有便是Spencer疲倦的呼吸。Hotch在椅子里放松下来，重又闭上眼睛，左手仍充满占有欲地环在Spencer的手臂上，像是要让自己确信男人不会趁着他打盹儿的工夫偷偷溜走。Rossi也瘫倒在地，没理会Emily小声询问他是否安好。他的目光盯着那只手。那只手上不见的东西。

“他什么时候把婚戒摘下来的？”他问Emily，后者耸了耸肩。

“大概是在他意识到爱上了别人的时候吧，”她回答，别开了脸。

“那是什么时候呢？”

她黑色的眸子转了回来，望向不知疲倦地守在毫无动静的病床前的男人。“我从未见过他如此害怕。”便是她所说的一切了，对话到此结束。

* * *

“Aval是个恶魔，”Reid直白地说，将他的拐杖放到一边，从厨房的餐桌对面仔细端详Rossi。公寓的所有表面都被结结实实地铺满了‘早日康复’的篮子、气球和鲜花，空气里散发着浓烈的香水味。Reid似乎没注意，“而你一直在对我隐瞒这件事。”

“我不知道他的名字。”Rossi说，肩膀和羽翼都因沉甸甸的疲意佝偻着，自从墓地那漫长的三天三夜起，疲惫似乎便始终坠在他肩头。“我知道他在慢慢将注意力转向我们……转向你。我以为我能在必须告诉你这件事之前找到办法把你藏起来。”

“而现在其它恶魔也知道我的事了。”Reid接口。Rossi看着他，他的眼窝深陷，被暗沉沉的病气和倦意包围着，皮肤发灰，脸颊凹得连后脖子都能看见。他不应门也不接电话，在他回家宁养的三周里，答录机的红灯始终在闪烁。或者不该叫宁养，照Rossi看更准确的叫法，应该是在家自闭。“还有什么？还有什么你没告诉我？为什么 _是我_ ？”

Rossi耸肩，看着Reid在桌旁弯下腰，用指背揉眼睛。看着他的目光飘向通往浴室的走廊，看见他颤抖的皮肤。就好像Rossi不知道他在里面做什么一样。就好像他 _看不见_ 。“因为你是特别的，Spence，”他试探，知道这是徒劳。小鬼绝不会相信他有何不同，尤其是在这么深的抑郁之中，“你能看见别人看不见的东西……你的大脑……”

“在对付Hankel上没帮我多少忙。”Reid冷冰冰地回答。Rossi将Reid带到玉米地的三天后，Hankel的尸体被发现了。没人知道——就他们而言——他为何要放了Reid又为何要自杀。只有Rossi知道。

那是为了惩罚他弄丢了Aval最想要的人。

Reid站起身，无视拐杖，一瘸一拐地用尚未痊愈的脚行过走廊，一路扶着墙壁支撑身体。“如果它到这里来，我们可以尝试困住它，”他回头抛来阴郁的眼神，“我困住过你一次。恶魔与你们相反，对吗？”

“对。”Rossi柔声说，等待他回来。当他回来时，他也一动不再动了，他四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，忽略不停响着的电话。Rossi飞落他身旁，坐在地板上，下巴枕在他膝头，翅膀扑簌簌地抖动。有手指捋过他的羽毛，将它们展平，“你在做什么？”

“有时候我也在想你究竟是不是真的，还是说我这么久以来都在发疯，”Reid呢喃，张开五指，穿过Rossi的翅膀。“可然后我又意识到我有多爱你，你似乎不可能是幻觉。人可以爱上不真实的事物吗？”

“你问的是我，还是Hotch呢？”Rossi问，昂起头。看见男孩嗑高了的样子令人痛心，因此他专心盯着那双缩小的瞳孔上方的一点。或许毒品好过噩梦，噩梦又好过那一夜……或许什么也好不过一切不曾发生，若Rossi能好好完成他该死的工作。

“都是，”Reid承认，“也可能，都不是。他没有打来过。我在毁掉他。毁掉Haley，毁掉我自己，毁掉小队……还有你。毁掉你。”

“以为你能毁掉上帝的宠儿可有点自大了，”Rossi温柔地责备道，“给他打电话吧。求救。停止 _这个_ 。”

Reid朦朦胧胧地审视着他，终于放开Rossi的翅膀，描摹他自己的胳膊和那上面横着的一点一点注射痕迹。“我做不到，”他说，“我很……自私。我没办法看着他意识到我究竟是怎样的人，看着他不再关心我。你为什么要让我这么做呢？你为什么不阻止我？”

对此，Rossi也没有答案。他等待男人坠入梦乡，憔悴的脸容在一周没刮的胡须和锐利的线条里柔滑下来，变得几乎像是曾经那个男孩了。“我让你失望了，”他喁喁低语，将头贴在守护对象的腹部，“我很抱歉。”

* * *

“我敢肯定你已经被列在什么监视名单上了，”Rossi评论，帮忙将又一面正方形的镜子贴在刚刚刷过的墙面上。它们闪闪发亮，空气因Reid混在油漆里的巨量硝酸银而漂浮着怪异的味道。三面墙和天花板都完工大吉，Rossi在一旁端详，镜中无数他自己缓慢地转身，检查他们的成果中有没有裂缝或是孔隙。“这么多镜子 _绝对_ 有人觉得可疑。”

“起码我的银行账户是，”Reid死气沉沉地说，将镜子滑到槽内，测试了一下，确保胶水粘得牢靠。越是薄的镜子就被贴得越高，Reid把他的工程学知识全拿来保证天花板不至于掉下来砸中他们的头顶。“顺便说一句，要是有人发现，我肯定要被送进精神病院了。”

站在这里令Rossi翅膀发痒。他抖了下肩膀，溜出去呼吸不含银的空气，结果发觉Spencer的手机还躺在厨房的壁橱上没被接过。这会儿也没电了。Rossi花了点功夫，总算翻出充电器插上电，耐心地等待电池接入电源让手机开机的提示音。

_咻_ 。

“小鬼 _还_ 活着，对吧？”Emily问，走上前，和他一起低头看向天花板，“因为我们开始怀疑了。”  
  
“是啊，”Rossi答道，竖着耳朵听有没有吼叫声、砸东西的声音，或其它创痛的声响，一片宁静。“我们还好，丫头。Aaron如何？”Emily沉默了。Rossi看向她，放下开始在他手中顽固震动的电话，“嗯？”

“很怪。”她终于说，翅膀往前戳，“他……很怪。他把所有时间都用在了工作上，不工作的时候，他跟Haley要么在吵架要么就是在……”她顿了顿，假笑，“你懂。”

“哈。”Rossi看了一眼手机，点开收件箱。去他妈的隐私，小鬼在开始用注射逃避问题而非解决问题的时候就把它抛到九霄云外去了。三周份的短信，来自Morgan，JJ，Garcia，又是Morgan……

_Aaron_ _，Aaron_ _，Aaron_ _。_

“哈。”他重复，点开那些信息。显然，在Reid放弃与人联络任由手机没电后，它们便开始疯狂涌过来了。

**来自Aaron** **： _你怎么样？我很担心。整个队伍都没有你的消息。_**

**来自Aaron** **： _我们都很担心。你也不接电话？_**

**来自Aaron** **： _请回复。我们需要谈谈。那天晚上我以为我要失去你了，_ _Spencer_** **_。我不能在你活着回到我们身边以后再次失去你。_ **

****

一条接着一条，填满了过去几个星期。Rossi打开昨天晚上的来信，因毫无章法[2]的印刷体中掺杂的浓烈怒火打了个哆嗦。 **来自** **Aaron** **： _你不可以这样_ _spencer_** ** _你不能让我们这么在乎又把我们关在外面_** ** _我醉了_** ** _我气死了_** ** _我很累_** ** _很难过_** ** _你一点也帮不上忙_**

“没错，”Emily说，往后退了几寸，“醉得像滩泥。”她抬起手梳理头发，将刘海拢到耳后，露出一张和Reid一般苍白吓人的面孔。“说句老实话，时时刻刻关注着他的情绪波动真是累死人了。而且它们也太他妈 _难以察觉_ 了。我有一半时间都分辨不出来他的情绪 _有问题_ ，非得等到他为报告里一个小错别字痛骂了Morgan一顿，或是跟Garcia说她最好穿得像话点。Reid现在在哪？”

Rossi并不真的想让她看见那间镜屋。她那瘦巴巴的小肩膀似乎也无法再承担那样的压力，尤其不是在已然承担了这么多重负后。然而，他横了一眼走廊那头，却看见空闲的房间大门紧闭上锁，钥匙也不见了。

浴室门也关着。

“该死，”他嘶嘶地骂道，大步穿过走廊，将门甩开。Emily是否跟上，他也没有留意。

浴室空无一人。他扫视了一圈，打了个哆嗦，看见浴缸里的木头匣子，他对那里面装着什么一清二楚。他将匣子拿上，轻手轻脚地退出去，走进卧室，发现Emily低头，凝视床上小睡的Reid。听见Rossi进屋，他睁开眼，翻了个身，无视他。

“他嗑高了。”Emily硬邦邦地陈述。

“是啊，”Rossi说，掂量手里的电话。他的声音让Reid动了动，但除此之外没有反应。电话哔哔地警报低电量，Emily接过，敲了几下，递回去。

他低头看了一眼。

“就这样吧，”她说，“我插手了。天晓得，他们俩都他妈需要。”

**发给Aaron** **： _我搞砸了_**

****

_这么着也是个办法，_ 他对她说，将匣子和电话放在一动不动的Reid身旁，匣子里的东西叮当作响。当他直起身时，电话又嗡了一下。

**来自Aaron** **： _我在路上了。别做傻事。你需要医生吗？_**

Reid没有动，于是Rossi回了个 _不_ ，打开前门的门栓，两名天使静静等待。

* * *

一声轻悄悄的脚步。几不可闻的吸气声。

Emily和Rossi从他俩沉默的岗位上抬起头，看见Hotch站在门口，眼神可怖。他扫了一圈房间，看见躺在床上纹丝不动的男人，和他身旁罪孽的匣子。拐杖胡乱散落在他俩之间，形成一个X，Hotch一脚跨过去，疲惫地走到床边，用手掌拂拭Reid的肩膀。Reid发出了一点响声，一声轻柔的 _嗯哼_ ，Hotch将注意力转向匣子。他打开了，伴着玻璃瓶清脆的叮当声和铰链细微的吱嘎，他的肩膀垮塌下来。

他小心翼翼地用双手捧起它，好像那是什么危险物品，将之挪到床头柜上，而后矮身在床上坐下，贴着Spencer。他让一只手游弋回去，抚摩Spencer的胳膊，手指寻到尽责弹动的脉搏，又一路往上划过肌肤，直至找到那一列注射孔，那是针头一次、一次、又一次插进去的地方。

Rossi好奇地审视Hotch。他身上有什么东西变得不一样了。或许是他歪七扭八的衬衫又或者是软趴趴没有梳理过的头发。是他下巴上倦怠的皱痕。他嘴边一圈没有打理的胡茬与他眼底的浊重。

那视线里有一星熟悉的光芒。

“你用了多少？”Hotch突然低声说，他的声音很沉，隆隆作响，在闷热的房间压抑的寂静中如雷鸣。

“不多。”Reid回答，清晰的声音泄露了他一直醒着的事实，“不……像你以为的那么多。只是刚好足以……减轻一点。”

“给自己开药可能导致灾难。”Hotch回答，但这么说的时候没有看Reid。他别开了眼睛，而Rossi注意到充血的双眼和两颊的潮红。也许这会儿他是清醒的，但也没有清醒太久。

“伪君子，”Reid咕哝。即便抑郁也仍然尖刻。他在Hotch的掌中颤抖，翻过身，瞥了一眼木匣子，“走开。你为什么要来？”

“阻止你这么做下去。”Hotch简单地说，扭动身体，横在Reid和匣子之间，用脚趾踢掉鞋子。当Hotch小心地爬上床，在床边侧躺下来，与Reid肌肤相贴，Reid和Rossi一齐吸了一口气。有那么一会儿，他们只是躺着，僵硬地注视对方。而后Hotch抬起手，曾用来摸索针孔的手指如今握住Reid的下巴，温柔地将之抬起，贴了上去。这个吻漫长、缓慢而疼痛，两人在其中放松下来，却又怀着贪婪的渴望，诉说着破碎的心，也昭示着他们那因与彼此一般无二的孤独而哀鸣的灵魂。

“你需要什么？”唇分之际，Hotch轻喘。天使们寂寂无言，目不转睛。Reid甚至没有看向他们的方向。“此时此刻。”

“那个，”Reid不加婉转地说，看着匣子，“更多的那个。千万……不要出于 _同情_ 邀请我，Aaron。那……那个念头让人恶心。”可他的手指抓住Aaron衬衫的前襟，紧紧揪着棉布。

“若是我也渴望它，渴望得不得了呢？”Hotch问，又吻了他。这个吻没有再被打断，Reid翻身仰躺，将Hotch带到他身上，他的手揉乱了男人的头发，在发顶留下参差不齐的尖角，“就今天。我就不用每次看到你都想到 _这个_ 。”

“好啊，”Reid说，伴着抑制不住的呻吟声拱起脊背，“好。”

Rossi抓住Emily的胳膊，将她拉到门边。 _我可不是很想看着我家孩子热情万分地跟一个已婚男人偷尝禁果，_ 他嘲弄，总觉得像是他亲手把Reid丢进了狼群。或者说Hotch。Emily不情愿地跟上，翘起嘴角，露出一个挖苦的笑容。

_假正经，_ 她回敬，掩上身后的门。

他俩一起依偎在客厅，可两个男人一直没出来，后来Rossi数着西沉的太阳透过窗帘在Emily黑色的羽毛上投下的阴影睡着了。迷迷糊糊之间，他想，这一刻她看起来真是美得超凡脱俗。指头还描着她翅膀的弧线，脑袋枕在她怀里，他闭上眼，纳罕该如何跟她说。

_我知道啦_ ，她耳语，声音很缥缈， _我也是一样的感觉。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Illinois狙击手暴走案：CM第一季第六集L.D.S.K。
> 
> [2]毫无章法的印刷体：中文很难表现，但原文中Aaron的这条短信里没有撇号且大小写混乱，和Aaron平时标点符号都用得一丝不苟的短信大相径庭。 


	7. 凋亡

**_Chapter Seven: Failing_ **

**_第七章：凋亡_ **

****

“对，我们收到信说你们最近见过一桩类似的案子。”那个警察说，皱起眉，低头看向电话里说的尸体。行为分析组散落在周围，表情既好奇又急切。Reid蹒跚着绕圈，仍有些轻微的跛足，嘴唇翕动，叽叽咕咕地自言自语。Emily和Rossi看向没人注意到的第二具尸体，都默默地震骇着。那名天使死时跪坐着，令人作呕地俯着身，翅膀上因胸口和背部的伤痕留下了喷溅状的红色印记。没有人注意到她的存在，他们无意识地绕开她的尸体，跨过那双散乱的翅膀。

这里离Spencer的公寓只有三个街区。

“我希望你有打算，”Emily柔声说，贴近Hotch身后，双手紧攥成拳头，“因为我认为这条讯息再明白不过。”Rossi同意。这里确实只有一条讯息可言。

_游戏结束。_

* * *

“我们不应该再做这种事了，”两人在这次一时兴起的幽会后穿衣服时，Reid对Hotch说，“我们都很寂寞，很痛苦……放下了防备。你还结着婚呢。”

“我会离开她的，”Hotch尖刻地回答，手指摩挲锁骨下方的皮肤上发紫的吻痕。紧接着，他顿住了，无力地晃了晃脑袋，像是试图记起什么被遗忘的事情。“罢了……你说得对。”Rossi认真地观察他，“是。这样……很不专业，也很危险。我们应该……节制。”

但这并未阻止他们。

Reid会在他的公寓里来回踱步，把自己拧得越来越紧、越来越紧，到后来Rossi简直能感觉到他像被上了弦的螺丝随时都能崩断。他能想见等Spencer真的把这股劲儿释放出来的时候，那一定是场毁天灭地的大爆炸。

“给Hotch打电话吧，”每次，他最后都会说，Reid也会照做。Hotch会来。他从未说不。然后呢，他们也就不可避免地滚到了床上。或者地板上——沙发上。有一次是在厨房的台子上，那次可真是历历在目，Rossi自那以后就抱怨个没完。

“就一个如此自律的人而言，他表现出来的自制力真是少得可怜。”一块在客厅窝火的工夫里，Rossi对Emily吐槽。

Emily只是蹙眉。

“希望你享受做小三，”一天下午，Rossi告诉Reid，男人聚精会神地钻研他们能找到的全部关于恶魔的书籍，“他还没提出离婚。有什么事情把他按住了。”

“闭嘴啦，”Reid说，哗哗地翻页，“我明白，Rossi，我明白。我……在想办法。”

“我敢打赌Haley也在想办法。”Rossi咕哝。Reid狠狠剜了他一眼，“只是说说嘛。敢做就得认，何况你们俩干的事儿都很反常。你就冷酷无情，Hotch就……自私……”

“你宁愿我磕药是吗？”Reid厉声回答。那一夜之后他就戒毒了。这是不错的转变，但 _仍旧_ ……

“你爱上的男人不是什么十二步法[1]，”Rossi反唇相讥，Reid的脸变得苍白。两天后Hotch过来时，Reid与他保持了一臂的距离——保持了一小会儿。他俩到头来还是上了床，但从完事后两人脸上石头似的冰冷表情判断，进展并不顺利。

又一名天使死去了，这回是在距离Hotch的房子二十分钟车程的地方。Rossi开始感到一张网正向他们收紧。他不再告诫Reid三思而后行，因为至少他俩打炮的时候还在一起。而只要他俩在一起，天使们就可以 _睡觉_ 。这也是他们仅有的睡眠时间，可以轮流为彼此的守护对象放哨。

工作上的一个案子出了岔子。Reid险些中了枪，结果被子弹擦过脸颊。差点就中弹了，万幸Rossi及时推倒了那人头顶的书架，Reid则趁他恢复平衡前给他上了铐子。

之后，Hotch扯过Reid，将他钉在办公桌上，狂乱地亲吻他。Reid喘着粗气躲开，显然硬了，眼睛却震惊地瞪大。“你搞什么，Aaron？”他气喘吁吁地说，猛地转过头看向那扇饱受非难的门。Emily和Rossi瞠目结舌。“在 _上班时间_ ？”

“我不知道我为什么要这么做，”Hotch茫然地说，擦了擦嘴，往后退，“我……不明白我是怎么了。我只是……在你身边我没办法 _集中_ 。”

Reid向他投去怪异的一眼，走出办公室。

“好吧，现在我可被搞糊涂了。”追上Reid之前，Rossi对Emily说。

“你别管了，”她回答，一副神神秘秘的样子，“我……我来解决吧。我想他只是因为Haley有点抓狂。”她的眼睛在说事实远非如此，但逼问她从来就没给他多少收获，因此他走开了。

他之后会后悔莫及。

* * *

“今晚不通奸啦？”Rossi走出门，发觉Reid正在客厅里徘徊，于是问他的守护对象，“我终于能有一晚上清静的阅读时间啦？不用哼歌遮住你们俩发出的愉快小声音了？当你们深深地——”

“我想去Aaron家。”Reid脱口而出，抓起钥匙，大步走向门口，马上又转过身，踱了回来，“可是……”

Rossi眨眼。“他 _老婆_ 还在那儿呢，”他指出，抻了抻翅膀，好更整齐地折叠起来，“还是说咱们准备三个人一起搞？那这个转折还怪有意思的……”

Reid怒视他。“你一点忙也帮不上，”他斥责，手指捋过头发，留下起码四缕呆毛往东西南北支棱，“有些事情不对劲。他在上班时间 _亲了_ 我。基本上是当着所有人的面！有人看见可怎么办呢？他的职业生涯就 _完蛋了_ 。我的也是。他为什么要那么做？”

“好啦，”意识到这会儿冷嘲热讽也无济于事，Rossi换成安慰模式，“我们这就过去，看看他怎么样了。不过可别趁着他妻子做烘肉卷的时候在后座乱搞，行吗？我的处男眼睛 _也是_ 有极限的。”

他们在一片近乎僵硬的沉默中开车过去。没有唧唧呱呱的闲聊，Rossi倒是有一肚子话说，但吱吱呀呀的录音机会盖住他 _试图_ 说出来的任一个字。Reid紧紧攥着方向盘，手指节都发白了，他沉着脸，而Rossi胡乱调着旋钮，无视他偶尔不小心转到爵士乐频道时边上抛来的怒视。

他们在Hotch与妻子同住的朴素宅邸前靠边，前院的草坪黑漆漆的，很安静，Reid什么也没有做，只是停下车，让引擎开着，显然改了主意。“她不会一看见你就想到你是那个她老公一有机会就想上的男人的，”Rossi试探，大概有点伤人，可是去他的吧，他 _累了_ 。他累了，满脑子胡思乱想，觉得自己很苍老，这些东西混在一块让他暴躁易怒。Reid扭了扭。“或者一直在上她老公的人。我真的不想知道谁上谁下——”

“ _Rossi_ ，”Reid喝止，砰地一声将脑袋砸在方向盘上，清楚地叹了口气。他垂下肩膀，胸膛也瘪了下去。“我真的……很怕。”

Rossi没有问怕什么。有太多东西可怕；他不需要一张条分缕析的单子。

“那就来吧，”他说，伸手过去将引擎打到 _熄火_ ，“我们走吧。”

一只手猛地抬起，按住了他的手，Reid挺直腰，向他露出一个百感交集的神情。“等等，”他说，又呼出一口气，在寒冷的空气中形成白色的雾。他的手指在Rossi的胳膊上颤抖。不安地抖。“你能……留在这里吗？我只是……Haley也在这里是她的家也是他的家而你……你见过了我最坏的样子。你……你不需要再看见这些。”那句话说得颤巍巍的，如此悲惨可怜，听得Rossi心都要碎了。

“那我就留下来。”他轻声同意，倚回座位里。Emily在屋中，他能感到她就在附近。而他认真怀疑就连 _Reid_ 也不可能在从这里到前门那么短的一段路上遇到什么麻烦。“但我得开着收音机。”Reid紧张地笑了笑，重新将收音机打开，消失在车外，只留下一股冷风和窸窣的衣物摩擦声。Rossi躺下来，闭上双眼，跟着一首哇啦哇啦嚷嚷着但求一醉的歌轻轻哼唱。

门突然被拉开，还不到五分钟呢，Rossi坐起来，看着Reid俯身上车。他用力甩上门，脸容藏在汽车的阴影中，窝进椅子里，他的两腮和鼻子因寒冷泛着骇人的苍白与艳粉。双手抖抖索索地捏住钥匙，仓促转动的时候差点把它掰折。

“喔哦，哪来的火气？”Rossi问。

“没事，只是——”Reid咳嗽了一声，袖子在冷冰冰的脸上碾了碾，晃了晃脑袋，“Aaron已经睡了。我们走吧。我们回去。”他们又在沉默中折返，这回连收音机也不能活跃气氛。Rossi试着挑头说些什么，得到的却只是简短、干脆的答案。他们一回家，Reid便躲进了房间里。

Rossi想要跟进去。

“给我一点空间吧，”Reid咬着牙说，冲他发起火来，他挣扎着脱掉衬衫，愤怒地将它揉成一团，丢进衣橱边的洗衣篮，“你最近跟得太紧了，我都惊讶你怎么还没爬上床跟我一起睡！操，Rossi，说真的——我需要空间。”

“不，现在你不需要。”Rossi抱起臂反驳。他的羽毛撞击着Reid的胸膛，提醒他他的责任，“你的行为很奇怪。你为什么这么奇怪的样子？”

Reid恼怒地吁出一口气，解开皮带，也团成一团扔到衬衫上：“喔，我男朋友结婚了正在和他老婆睡觉，我很累压力很大 _欲火焚身_ 并且准备解决这个问题。”他啐了一口，“如果你想看，自便，不然就 _出去_ 。”

Rossi精明地决定离开。他会在客厅里读书，读到他的小鬼生着闷气睡着，然后他再……再做点什么。“所以我才讨厌守护小孩子。”他嘟囔，在沙发上找了个舒服的位置安顿下来。

* * *

有手抓住他的衬衫，将他粗暴地摇醒。

“嘎！”Rossi呛得喷了口水，睁开眼，发现Reid正悬在脸上方几寸的位置，“啊呀！”

Reid往后跳，哆哆嗦嗦地站在沙发旁。Rossi摇摇晃晃地起身，心脏狂跳。“有事不太对，”Reid大声喧噪，瞪大的双眼在透过窗帘朦朦胧胧照进屋的月光下凝滞无神，“Aaron刚给我发短信了——他房子里有些事不太对我来不及赶过去你可以出事了我需要你拜托了——”

“好啦，好啦，”Rossi安抚，抓住他的手，将翅膀调整回正确的位置，“我去。但你必须留在这里，不要动，你一个喷嚏没打完我就能回来，好吗？我敢肯定没事的。”他这样说，但在他的五脏六腑之间，有一种恶心、抓挠的感觉预示着绝不会 _没事_ ，预示今夜便是自从许多年前Spencer晕倒在鸭子池塘里起他便一直等待着的时刻。或许这次当他瞬移到Emily那里他会发现她——

不。他们会好好的。

“原地待命。”他重复了一遍命令，待Reid点头后才瞬移—— _咻——_ 到Hotch的前院。他在前院巡视，小心地往里窥看。这个地方似乎……一片寂静。很安宁。当他如幽灵般溜进门，大门的门锁在他的手中弹开，安全系统甚至没有意识到他的存在时，这座房子仍然寂静如死。他查看了客厅——沙发被简单铺成了床的样子，他为此瑟缩了一下——和厨房——空的——餐厅——一样——终于到了卧室。空空如也，床被收拾得整整齐齐。“嗯哼，”他一时兴起走进书房。 _Emily_ _？_ 他呼唤，没有回答。意料之中。也许他们出去了呢……他应该瞬移到她身边的。先回去找Reid吧，免得小鬼急疯了，大半夜的冲出门，然后再去找她。

枪支保险箱在他手中解锁，里面的武器完好无损。Rossi松了口气，瞬移回公寓。肯定能找到合理的解释。也许Reid理解错了短信—— _咻_ ——也许——

他眨眼。公寓没有人。

“去他妈的 _鬼_ ，”他咆哮，冲进卧室。枪支保险柜开了，他的配枪不见了。手机躺在床上。Rossi恼怒地吼了一声，转过身。他 _为什么_ 要离开？他 _能_ 需要做——

他的目光落在洗衣篮敞着的开口上，一个可怕的怀疑在心头升起。

不。

他不会……

Rossi恍恍惚惚地走上前，手指拂过Reid之前在狂怒中扔进去的皱成一团的衬衫。他用颤抖的双手展开它，仔细检查袖口和那上面赤褐色的痕迹。此前被男人穿的外套遮住了，他没有看见。

血。

“哦，你这个 _小混蛋_ ，”Rossi喘着粗气。Hotch不可能被附身。他与Emily的连接会预防这种事。不， _Hotch_ 本人不可能被附身。

可是Haley可以。

惊恐如风暴肆虐，Rossi又一次瞬移，还没出发就开始诅咒Reid。抵达Reid脖子上挂着的羽毛所在的位置——原本在的位置——他怒骂，“你 _他妈_ 为什么不——”结果反应过来，他正瞪着自己的脸。好些个自己，无限延伸，全因震惊与被背叛而露出同样张口结舌的表情。他仍在公寓里。

在镜屋中。

他被 _困住了_ 。

脑袋闷闷地钝痛，他低下头，挪开脚，发现了被踩着的两根羽毛。都是他的。一根系在金链子上——Reid的。是他还小的时候他给他的那根，表面因岁月侵蚀而磨损。另一根系在白金链子上，扣着美丽的金色螺线。天使的造物。

Emily的。

“你们两个小杂种，”Rossi喘着气，想要开门。锁了。他伏在地上，翅膀蜷在肩头，身体麻木无比，“你们两个 _小杂种_ 。为什么……？我可以 _帮_ 你们……”

可是他很清楚为什么。他亲口跟Reid说过。

_我愿意做任何事情来保证你的安全。你永远是第一位的。永远。_

_任何事情。_

恶魔无法附在Aaron身上，但 _可以_ 影响他。腐烂而微弱的细语可以潜伏进他的心灵与大脑，改变他的举止；它会夺走他的意志，加以扭曲；夺走他的爱情，化作伤人的利刃；夺走他的尊严，扣动扳机。与他们所做的没什么不同，只是更残酷、也更具有诱惑力，是为了伤人而非助人，难以察觉却又致命。他们没能及时留意并阻止，这么久以来明明如此他妈的 _显而易见_ 。

Rossi蜷缩起身体，翅膀紧紧卷收起来，静静地等待。Reid选择了Aaron。Rossi再也做不了什么，只能等待这扇门打开……并祈祷那个选择不会造成毁灭性的后果。

* * *

他在镜子囚牢空洞的虚无中忘却了时间，仰面躺下，四肢摊开，凝视被无穷无尽怒张的羽翼倒影装点的天空。没有人来找他。没有人打开门。他没有想他们做了什么。他没有想Emily背叛了他，囚困住他，让他远离了他的守护对象。他没有想Spencer选择了Aaron的安全而非他自己的生命。他也没有想Aaron，对近在咫尺的危险一无所知的Aaron，却仍被因果倒错的浪潮身不由己地拉扯着。事实上，他什么也没有想，他只觉得他倦了。厌倦了这些事。厌倦了一切的一切。厌倦又害怕，但也走到了终结。

而后，门开了。

Rossi一开始没对门轴的吱嘎声作出反应，只是闭着眼睛。无论谁不要脸地溜进他的囚室，他都无法直视。听见羽毛的窸窣声，他怀疑是Emily。想到来者是她激起了一阵苦涩的怒气。

“很高兴你醒过味儿来了你个该死的傻瓜——”他怒骂，尖刻土崩瓦解，在胸中留下撕裂的痛楚，他坐起身，看向对墙倒映出的房门。看向站在那里的天使。

“Sikarbaal。”

看向那个不是Emily的天使。

Rossi转过身。苦涩褪去，疲惫在一蓬白热的 _恐慌_ 中消逝。他为之战栗，踉踉跄跄地挺直腰板，面对Batnoam。他白色的羽翼将将展开，他的面容……

不再是他一贯面无表情的嫌弃。不是愤怒。不是失望。

是悲伤。也只有……悲伤。

Rossi咽了口唾沫，将翅膀紧紧叠起，紧到不能再紧，却仍不足以阻止心碎。“他死了。他死了，是不是。Spe…Spencer死了？”

Batnoam伸出手，可感知外界的白色靴子轻敲玻璃边缘。苍白的手悬浮在他们之间的半空中。即便在下界，白色的长袍仍然飘逸。即便在凡间，在这个满是尘埃脏污与罪孽的鬼地方，他仍……仙气飘飘。让Rossi想到了家。“跟我来。”他说，于是Rossi抓住伸出的手，随着他去了。

他不想看见。他不想知道。

可是啊，他还是放开了Batnoam的手，来到一所有回音的仓库，独自走进昏昧。追随另一名天使悲哀的视线。他鼓起勇气。鼓起勇气才忍心去看那双榛色的眼睛空无一物。鼓起勇气才好俯下身最后一次将他的男孩抱在怀里。他勇敢、 _愚蠢_ 、却又聪明的男孩啊，他面对着这个世界，以为他可以让它变得更好。他一点也不他妈的在乎自己的安全，因为当然， _当然啊_ ，所有人都比他更有价值。因为他永远无法理解他是……

被爱着的。

Rossi紧闭着眼睛走了过去，生动地回想起一道昏昏欲睡的视线与一句含混的， _谢啦，爸_ ，而后睁开眼，看向那具尸体。那具横陈的、伤痕累累、什么也不剩、只留下模糊记忆的尸体。他咽了口唾沫。

又咽了一口。

吸气是灼痛。呼气是撕裂的痛。

“哦。”他说，将手伸进口袋，在那里装着一根黑色的羽毛，钉在白金的链子上。一模一样的羽毛温柔地漂浮在穿过仓库的涡流之中，被风鼓弄起，又漫不经心地抛远，仿佛丢弃它的人等不及要起飞了。

Spencer抬起头看着他，脸上满是鲜血和眼泪。“他瞄准的是我，”他哽咽道，带着浓浓的鼻音，胸膛快速地起伏，“Aaron瞄准的是 _我。_ ”

Rossi恍恍惚惚地点头，走过他，在他们身旁坐下。他用手指温柔地描摹Emily永久静默的羽翼安宁的线条。她回看他，黑眼睛空无一物。瞪着。从今天起会一直瞪下去了。他能看见子弹把她漂亮的脸庞搅得一团糟，轻轻抬起手，将那指责的视线挪开，藏起伤口。

“Rossi，”有人在说话，一只手在触碰他的胳膊。她的羽毛弯曲如钩。上面有血。血和污迹，他又皱了皱眉，尽可能擦干净。她最讨厌羽毛乱糟糟啦。“Rossi， _求你了_ 。看着我。”

理整齐羽毛，他又开始整理她的头发。竭尽他所能。整理未曾被……击中的部分。

“Sikarbaal，”Batnoam严肃地说，Rossi猛地抬起头看向他。光线透过仓库墙壁的缝隙渗进来。Haley缩在一根柱子旁，眼睛睁得大大的，燃着愤怒的火焰，死死盯着Reid。她没再被附身了。恶魔找到了新的容器。

“Dave，”Dave心不在焉地纠正他，寻到她的手，与她十指紧扣，“她……她总是喜欢叫我Dave。”

有人在他身旁呻吟，那是疼痛的喘鸣。胳膊上的手拉扯得越发不懈，Rossi看了过去。“Rossi——”Reid开口，Dave轻轻收回手臂，微笑。

“Dave，”他再次纠正，这回慢了些，以防男孩没有听见，“还有，我需要你离开。”

Reid眨眼。“我——”他说，但Dave再一次打断了他。

“出。去。”他清晰却坚决地说，“这是你的错。我希望你离开。马上。”

或许Reid离开了，也或许没有。那以后万事万物都变得有些遥远。太阳在她的羽翼上投下影子，宛如生命的幻影，宛如她正要一跃而起，大笑着疯狂撞他俩一下，好扬起一阵尘土弄脏他一尘不染的衣物。 _来嘛，鸡翅膀_ ，她粗着嗓门叫道，敏锐的双眼闪闪发亮。 _动一动。该飞啦。_

“她爱飞。”他对Batnoam解释，后者在一旁看着，什么也没有说。

日光投下的影子湮灭了，黑暗缓缓爬上来。Dave眨巴眼睛。一只手轻抚他的肩膀，他努力仰起脸，他的身体迟滞发痛。他的脸生冷、僵硬、肿胀着。

“是时候了。”Batnoam柔声说，在他们身旁蹲下来。总那么整齐体面的白色翅膀笼在Dave的翅膀上，像在安慰他一般。Dave注视着覆在他自己棕色翅膀上的白色翅膀，白的，可那本该是黑的。“她现在必须回家了，Sikarbaal。我必须带她回家了。”

白的，而不是黑的。

“她是真的死了，”Dave说，“哦。”

轻风如细语撩过，余下他独自一人。她的尸体不见了。连她躺着的水泥上一道道的血迹也消失不见。像是她从未躺在那里。他盯着他的双手，他的手染着铁锈般的赤褐色，怪异地凝固着。但她是 _真的_ 存在过。她的血便是证明。

一枚黑色的羽毛在风中起舞，被裹挟着飞远，飞出了视线。

“哦。”他最后一次说，开始哭泣。

* * *

他回家。房子如一潭死水。Dave茫然地环视四周。他在找什么呢？

Spencer。

他说……

他颤抖着，记起他说了什么。那些话。他是认真的。是不是？他想他恐怕是吧。可那不是真的。 _不是。_

Emily作出了选择。用她自己换Spencer。此刻他想通了。恶魔用Haley的声音对Aaron说Spencer很危险、精神有问题，于是那把枪举起，瞄准。

Emily瞬移过去。坠落。凋亡。

她从来没有让Dave失望过。一次也没有。那一刻也不曾。即便在那一刻，她仍未让他失望。

他需要谁。谁都好。他蹒跚着走进门廊，盯着那扇对他紧紧关闭的房门。他的胸膛起起伏伏，呼吸屏在鼻间，他倚在结实的木头上，脸颊擦过的地方留下湿漉漉的印迹。

“对不起，”他轻轻说，呼吸温暖了嘴边的木板，“我……Spence。我从来没有失去过谁……”

太疼了。

上帝啊，好疼。

“我失去了理智，”他哽咽着、抽着气说，可以感到翅膀在地毯上摩挲。它也一蹶不振，和他一样，在这陌生情绪的重压下瘫软如泥。人类是怎么从这样的感情中 _活下来的_ ？他感觉像是身体的一部分被撕裂、扯了出去，扔在那片灰扑扑的仓库地板上，如同她的最后一片羽毛般被丢弃。“我骂了你，你不该被这么对待，你不该跟 _我这么_ 个人呆在一起，你值得拥有 _更多_ ，可是……我需要你。Spence，求你了，我需要……帮助……”

他要死了。这一定就是死亡吧。胸中的沉重哽住了他，苦苦挣扎的肺部要溺死他。他希望这便是死亡，因为痛苦总该有尽头。

Spencer没有回答。

他不配得到回答。

他推开门，门把手在他的手里打滑。他可能很愤怒，可能心痛如死，可能 _什么也没想_ 。他没有什么计划，只想紧紧依偎在这世界上最后一个他所爱的人身边 _哀悼_ 。

哀悼她的笑容她的嗓音她的风趣她的——

门开了，房间里是空的。原封不动。

不。不是原封不动。

他的羽毛躺在床上。他甚至不记得Spencer有拿回它，但他肯定是拿了。Dave走过去低头审视它，和旁边摆放的几样东西。棕色纹路的羽毛。另一根黑色的，没有打在链子上。Emily也给了Spencer她的羽毛。莫名地，这个事实带来了刺痛，如灼人的酸。还有他的枪。他的证件。

一张便条。

他用发着抖的手打开。

_Dave_ _，_

_我会去弥补我的所作所为。我一辈子都在依赖你解决我的问题，这么做是不对的。你远不止是我的守护者。你也属于你自己，有你的人生和你的需要，而我一直在忽略这一点。你值得拥有更多。Emily_ _也值得拥有更多。我不能让她起死回生，但我可以放你自由。_

_它感兴趣的不是Aaron_ _。它附在他身上是为了伤害我。_

_它想要我。_

_感谢你给我的一切，抱歉我不能做一个更好的儿子。你是我梦寐以求的最棒的爸爸。_

_拜托，照顾妈妈。_

他没有署名。信到此为止。

他就这么……

走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]十二步法：美国匿名戒酒协会推行的戒酒/戒毒步骤。


	8. 淡褪

**_Chapter Eight: Fading_ **

**_第八章：淡褪_ **

他不在BAU。他不在图书馆。不在公园，不在任何常去的角角落落。他不在Aaron家。他不在Morgan家。不在Garcia家，不在JJ那里，也没有坐在Potomac河滨对天空说晚安。Dave找遍了每一个可能的地方，终于转向最后一个场所，只有那里能让他感到稳定、真实，不是这只残缺的折翼天使，用尽力气想让生活恢复原状。

生命图书馆一片昏暗。墙壁比之白更近于灰，没有了轻盈的飘浮物，没有了纤细如云缕的烟气，也失却了优雅的圆钝。这里犹如他所憎恨的鸡舍的鬼魂，吊诡的是，此时此刻他想念那里。

他在后面的房间里找到了蜷在床上的Alesia，修整的羽翼折叠着，眼镜也不见了。她没扎头发，发丝散落在肩头。她在哭。“Alesia，”他无动于衷地说，她猛地坐直，惊愕地瞪着他，好像他是幽灵，又好像图书馆从不曾因她的忧郁而荒芜。

“我的天呐，Sikarbaal，”她喘着粗气，颤巍巍地站起身，扑进他怀里。他抱着她，任凭她在肩头啜泣，依然无动于衷。“我不敢相信……Abirami…… _不可能_ ……”

“我需要帮助，”他重复，喉咙干痛。她往后退了些，眯起棕色的眼睛打量他，“一本书。我需要……一本书。”

那目光柔软下来。“噢，Sik，”他因这不同寻常的昵称蠕动了一下，“亲爱的……她的命书早就被封存了。封存了，进了档案室……现在谁也读不了了。”

不。不，不对。

“不是……”他的声音弱了下去。他到底哪里 _不对劲_ ？他的大脑朦朦胧胧，无法集中。他的身体发冷，比这辈子任何时候都要冷。他的胸腔充溢着…… _狗屎_ 。不管做什么都变得好困难。或许他弄伤了自己……或许他的圣恩要告罄了。他晃了晃胳膊，想摆脱刺痛感，重新开口道，“不是Emily的。Abi的，我是说。Spencer Reid的。我的……守护对象的命书。我需要它。我弄丢了他。我得找到他。”她咽了口唾沫。她要拒绝他了。

她 _不能_ 。

他抓住她的胳膊，粗暴地摇晃。“Alesia， _拜托了_ ，我 _求求你_ ，”他说，手指恐怕扣得太紧了，“我不能……他不能 _死_ 。我不能……”不能什么呢？不能忍受？不能再失去谁？不能接受自尊被挫伤？

“我不能，”她说，他几乎瘫倒在地。太难了。 _太难了_ ，“不，Sik……我 _做不到_ 。他的命书——Batnoam借走了。这里没有。对不起。”

Dave眨眨眼。这倒是……

一个令人恐慌的怀疑逐渐升起。

“谢谢，”他麻木地道了一句，走开了，没有理会在身后呼唤的她。他得找到Batnoam。可是天使不在他的房间，也不在他的办公室。Dave开始感到他要花销掉一辈子的时间找寻那些拼命躲藏怎么都找不到的人。

“如果我是Batty这么个一板一眼的假正经，我会在哪里……”他自言自语地喃喃，穿过悲伤的鸡舍里无数条阴冷的走廊，忽略一路上天使们向他投来的忧伤目光。忽略他们的耳语： _他是她最好的朋友，一向秤不离铊，天呐他的样子太惨了。_

没有道理啊。Batty将他那天杀的 _一辈子_ 都拘在了办公室或房间里。Dave想他 _可能_ 在教堂，可是他不忍心过去……他知道在那里躺着什么，又是如何静待着回归神的怀抱。不了。一点也……

他眨了眨眼，放慢了脚步。

而后改变了方向。

“不是一板一眼的假正经，”他大声说，把两名路过的天使吓了一跳，“如果我…… _满心悲痛_ ……我会去哪里呢？”去一个美好的地方。一个记忆无法带来痛楚的地方。不是去整齐陈列着尸体的教堂，也不是去只有争斗而无善意的办公室。

_咻_ 。

一头小羊抬起头，冲着出现在野地里的他 _咩咩_ 了两声，带着一身五彩缤纷还亮闪闪的毛蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。Dave睁大眼睛，扫视野地，数草场上均匀地散布着多少彩虹色的斑斑点点。

“她更喜欢黑色，”Batnoam在他身后说。Dave转过身，发现另一名天使坐在草地上，似乎一点不在意通常一尘不染的袍子上粘着绿色的污点。“我知道可是……我还很喜欢这些颜色。这里没有多少 _颜色_ 。”

“我需要Spencer的命书。”Dave说，忽略此刻令人扫兴的人性。他们不是人类。他们是天使。天使没有感情，他们不会受伤，他们不会在他们的守护对象最需要的时候惊慌失措，而最重要的是，他们不会——

“你需要哀悼，”Barry温和地说，拍了拍身边的草地，“Dave，你感觉到的是 _悲伤_ 。那是个非常、非常糟糕的东西。我有时候会想，虽说它总是如此折磨人，鲜少感觉到它却让我们天使变得残缺不全了。”

“我没有悲伤，”Dave厉声说，“我很 _忙_ 。我需要找到Spencer，不然他就——”

“他已经和那恶魔在一起了，”Batnoam说，一股深切的寒意从Dave的脚趾一路蹿上他的翅膀尖儿。“他的书在痛。”他的膝头躺着多年前那本银紫色的书。不再纤薄平整，而是四边鼓鼓囊囊，纸页恣意延伸，竭力想囊括它所书写的生命思想中奔流的一切。就在Dave眼皮底下，一道令人毛骨悚然的灰蒙蒙的阴影开始啃噬书页，所及之处只余下黏腻的胶质，“你的工作结束了，Dave。他作出了选择。”

“不，”Dave回答，因为他拒绝站在这里被一头该死的 _小羊_ 绕着圈跑，眼睁睁看着那本书由内而外毁灭自己。“我不会放弃。你知道的。所以你才会把他给我——那是我曾有过以后也不会再有的最令人恼火的守护对象。因为我是你羽翼下 _唯一_ 能对付他的天使。而我还没对付完呢。”

“你还处于震惊之中，”Batnoam继续道，专注地凝视他，“就是那种冰冷的感觉。你大脑的朦朦胧胧，你迟缓的反应。那是震惊，它在扩散。你的胸腔会痛，你的呼吸急促。你感觉你想要尖叫、想打架、想蜷缩身体，却又 _什么也_ 感觉不到。那就是悲伤，Dave，你不能靠头撞南墙来反抗它。”

“不要放弃我，”Dave冷漠地告诉他，“我要回去——我什么时候 _搭理过_ 你的所谓规定？你他妈凭什么觉得我现在就会停下？在它最最要紧的时候？”

Batnoam轻轻吁出一口气。小羊 _咩咩_ 叫唤，草叶窸窣。

命书痛苦地呻吟。封面开始萎缩，露出染着斑斑鲜红的书页。

“我读了，”许久，Batnoam开口说道，将书举起，“我读完了这本书，Dave。从头到尾。我知道结局，每一个都知道。一直知道。知道是我的职责。”Dave等待着。当Batnoam对某件事显出 _这般_ 激烈的神态时，催他是没有用处的，“你不是唯一能‘对付’Spencer Reid的天使。”Batnoam高高昂起头，仰望从未照在这片土地上的太阳，不去看Dave，“然而，你是唯一一个能让他活下来的。其他每一个天使，每一种可能性……我全部都读过；他们都失去了他。Abirami也不例外。在每一条生命线里，恶魔都会得到他们、得到他……每一个，只除了和 _你_ 的那些。”

“我？”Dave茫然地重复，“我有什么不同？”

“你爱他，”Batnoam简单地回答，“你那么爱他，爱到愿意燃烧自己。这就是不同。这个不同决不可小觑——尤其是对他而言。在其中一个结局里——只有一个——Spencer Reid活了下来。他继续生活，成为了一个伟大的人。”

“那我非回去不可，”Dave说，伸手要去拿书，“老天，Batty，你不能告诉我 _这些_ 还拒绝放我走！”

Batnoam往后退了退，动作很轻微。刚好让膝盖上的书挪了位置。底下还有一本书，不像Dave见过的任何一本。那东西是雪白的。白得发光。他打量着它，可Batty一点线索也不透露，就这么等着Dave灵光一闪。

哦。

“如果我回去，他能活下来？”他终于说。

Batty点点头，柔软的眼睛比Dave见过的任何一次都更温柔。

Dave对另一本书比了比大拇指。苍白如纸的那本。“而如果我回去……”他深吸了一口气，“……那本就会被封存？”

又是点头，这回慢了许多。

好罢。

唔，其实并不是多困难的选择。

Dave从Batnoam膝盖上拿起Spencer的命书，站起身，走开了。微风拂过他的脸庞与翅膀，他没有停留。“再会了，Batnoam，”他头也不回地唤了一声，瞬移而去。或许Batnoam有回答，也或许没有，但他永远也无法知道了，不知怎么的，Dave发现自己为此伤感。但他承诺过会一直一直保护他的守护对象。

那一点从未改变。

* * *

他没有径直奔向Spencer。如果结局与他预料中一样，那么总得有人在场收拾残局。Spencer从来不擅长单打独斗，自他六岁以来，他就要第一次单打独斗了。他出现在他的男孩终于寻摸到人生意义的房间里，圆桌旁围坐着让这件事成为可能的人们。一个家。Spencer的家。他观察了他们片刻，看着他们争论Aaron在哪里、Spencer在哪里，看着他们以那种只有接受过训练永不慌张的人才能做到的克制、专业的方式慌张。

而后他现身。

Morgan最先看见他，皱着眉张开嘴想问他是谁，但第二个看见的是JJ，她睁大了双眼，瞪着他的翅膀。他抖了抖翅膀，紧紧收起，看见所有人都将目光转到了他身上。

Gideon，一片空白，被惊呆了。Elle呢，张开了嘴。Garcia则……吓得一动也不动。

“我的名字是Sikarbaal，”Dave用一种隆隆作响的声音平静地说道，“我乃上帝的造物，我的全部意义即在让Spencer Reid好好活着。我需要你们的帮助。”

“我的个老天爷。”Morgan喃喃。其他人一个字也说不出来。

“如果我带上那个——”Dave用大拇指戳了戳圆桌上躺着的谁的手机，“——一到他那里就给你们打电话。你们能追踪到，对吧？”

“对。”Garcia耳语。

“很好，对，”Dave点点头，生硬地往前迈了一步拿起电话。靠得最近的JJ往后仰了仰。“谢谢。给我三分钟抵达他的位置。他和Aaron几乎可以肯定需要急救，我无法担保你们到那里之后的所见所闻有合理解释。如果你们真的关心他们，你们必须做好准备掩盖他们的行为。我可以向你们保证，他们做出的任何事情都并非出于自愿。”

“Haley是——”Gideon起了个头，直起身，目光炯炯。

“谢谢。”Dave重复，最后一次瞬移走了，电话捏在他手里，而消失之际他们的目光仍牢牢锁在他身上。现在，他在一所公园的角落，一大片湿漉漉的青草坪在周围蔓延开来。自动喷水装置咔嗒一声发动，伴着熟悉的嗡嗡声洒出大片水雾。黎明就要来临，Dave咽了口唾沫，用手指摩挲那本奄奄一息的命书，将电话卡在附近一棵树的枝叉间，打通了Garcia的电话。还未接通，他便走开了，走向前方砰砰跳动的存在。

游戏结束。

* * *

一座鸭子池塘。

几乎有些可笑。几乎。但Dave敢赌咒发誓这地方是被故意选来挑衅他的诱饵。两只天鹅掠水而过，留下一道道涟漪。鸭子在池塘边嘎嘎叫。水泥边沿着这一侧伸展，平滑地落入咸涩的水里，垃圾打着旋儿漂到池边，陷在芦苇里。有人躺在那道窄岸上，四肢随意地摊开，像被谁粗心大意地丢在那里，右胳膊和脑袋都颤巍巍地悬在崖外。Dave被分散了注意力，扫了一眼那具身体，又扫了一眼，他冲上前，将险些一头栽进池塘的Aaron拖回来。他人事不省，浑身发僵，在Dave的手里感觉硬邦邦的，Dave将他翻了个面仰躺，手忙脚乱地找寻脉搏、呼吸， _什么都好_ 。幸亏都在。

他还 _活着_ 。

“感谢老天爷，”Dave挤出一句，轻轻摇晃男人，“Aaron。 _Aaron_ 。”

_扑通_ 。

他动了动，向着水泥边下行的位置转过身。Spencer正弓着腰蹲在那里，一只脚在水里划拉。往池塘宁静的水面抛掷着石头，表情若有所思。

Dave打了个寒战，露出身形。

“Spencer，”他轻轻地说，暗自猜想回看他的会是什么。那双榛色的眸子转了过来，带着无比美妙的似曾相识。Spencer微笑了，笑得很像他，那是个本该令人放松的灿烂笑容，倘若Dave手底下的Aaron不是那么冰冷。

“你好啊，Sikarbaal，”Spencer说，Dave的内脏像铅锤一样坠到鞋子里。Spencer不会这么叫他。Spencer都不 _知道_ 这个名字。“他还以为你不会出现呢。”

他？

Dave差点吐了。

“从他身体里 _滚出去_ ，”他咆哮，往前迈了一大步，然而Spencer的手飞速地往下一探，抬起时已经握住了一把锋利莫测的匕首，刀尖抵着大腿。Dave冻住了。

“没门，”Spencer说着，大笑起来，微笑变得狰狞而恶心，“我的天呢，这 _脑子_ 。就像 _闪电_ 。我以为那边那男孩——”匕首在空中挥舞，比了比Aaron，又回到Spencer的腿上，“——我还以为 _那_ 男孩就算聪明了呢，可他跟你的Spencer一比就 _不算什么了_ 。我就知道他是特别的……值得等待。”粉色的舌尖在Spencer的唇边一闪而过，他优雅地站起身，以Spencer本人从未有过的协调操纵这具偷来的身体。Dave忽视他的风度翩翩，艰难地咽着唾沫，注视男人全无惧意地沿着池塘边缘行走，越过Dave向Aaron行去。

“不许碰他。”Dave警告，愤怒地拱起翅膀，在暗淡的光线下为他俩身上投去愤怒的阴影。Spencer无视了他，蹲在Aaron身旁，将他拉起到膝头，手指弯成男人颅骨的形状。他选了个舒服的姿势，匕首在另一只手中闪闪发亮，神情空茫，手指却……温柔。抚慰。

那触碰的感觉是那么的 _熟悉_ ，熟悉得令Dave心碎。那是Spencer的触碰。不是恶魔的。

他的某些部分还在那里。

“你在此不堪一击，”Spencer平静地说，“与我无法相比，软弱无力。你和仓库里那个黑翅膀的婊子一样弱，她真的 _拼了命_ 想保护甜蜜的小Spencer呢，还替他挡了一枪。”

Dave因狂怒而扭曲。这只粘粘糊糊的小 _老鼠_ 怎么 _敢_ 那么叫她！

“他为此恨着他自己呢，”恶魔继续道——是恶魔，因为Spencer永远不会这么说话。他长篇大论的时候，匕首下落。掠过Aaron的下巴，他的喉咙，滴滴答答地划过衬衫上的纽扣，沿着胸膛往下。“你的Spence-y。为不得不被人保护 _轻视_ 自己。我摧毁他他简直称得上高兴呢……高兴他不用再有那种感觉了。”

Dave的嗓音沙哑，喉咙发紧，设法挤出一句粗砺的，“你什么鬼东西也没能摧毁。你只是个满嘴喷粪的小恶魔，以为自己什么都能控制住。”

Spencer抬起头，向他眨着眼，从外表来看，谁都会以为Dave刚刚又抓住他干了偷饼干或是溜进他爸爸的书房之类的坏事。他一直保持着那副姿态，无辜而甜蜜，即便匕首向下一沉刺入皮肉，缓缓穿透Aaron的肌肤，留下一道往外流淌的艳红。Aaron蠕动身体，呻吟着颤抖。

“嘘，嘘，”恶魔用Spencer的声音说道，俯下身亲吻男人，这么做的时候匕首刺得更深了些，“我在这儿呢。有我在你身边。没事啦，亲爱的。我们能搞得定，这个长着羽毛的小麻烦……”他又抬头看向Dave，透过睫毛猫似地笑，“他爱你，你知道吧。他把这个秘密的小念头深深地藏在心底里保管着，他觉得你是他 _爸爸_ 呢。多可悲啊？孤独的小Spencer，这么不顾一切地渴望一个父亲，连 _你_ 这么个破玩意都要牢牢抓在手里。”

Aaron猛地睁开眼。他眨着眼睛，瞪着Spencer。而后他看向那刀。

“破玩意，哈？”Dave回答，小心地压制住怒气，“所以这么多年你才一直鬼鬼祟祟地躲着我？其他那些天使……你怕他们可不像怕我怕得那么厉害。我能闻得到。你浑身都是恐惧的 _臭味_ ，Aval。我是你床底下的怪物，你不敢面对，你非得等到自以为找到了盾牌……”

“喔，这个盾牌可牢靠着呢，”Spencer嗤笑，用力捅了下去。刀割破皮肤，还要深入，但Aaron闷哼一声，翻了个身，夺过匕首，避开了攻击。他什么也没有说，只是按着伤口弯下腰，死盯着Spencer，好像正极力想弄清楚发生了什么，握着刀柄的手指鲜红一片。Spencer似乎根本没注意地揪着裤子上的线头。“你连一根毫毛都伤害不了我，Sikarbaal。而有这副大脑，Spencer的学识……我可以杀掉多少人呢。他也能感应到天使，你也知道。头痛倒是有点烦人——感觉很像是我的脑袋被搅和成了一锅汤，可这主要是 _他的_ 痛苦。我只要把这些都推到他身上，等他整个人都被沸腾掉了，再用剩下的东西把你们一个个都杀光也不迟。还有你们的不可或缺者们。不知道要是他们全被我灭掉人类历史进程会走向怎么个天马行空的方向呢？”

Aaron缓缓地转过头。Dave用余光关注他，看见他的视线落在草地上的一把枪上。Spencer的左轮手枪。

“噢，对了。Aaron。把枪给我。”Spencer转过身，伸出他黏糊糊的手，摆动手指，“快——来啊。给我。让我玩个游戏。”Aaron没有动，于是Spencer生气地吼了一声，大步走过去，一弯腰捡起枪递给Dave，忽略了一旁的人类，“来，Sikky。拿着它。 _拿着它！_ ”他用尽全力尖叫，声音在公园里回响。几个慢跑的人瞥见他们，看到了枪。拔腿就跑。

“离开他，”Aaron突然说，有些破音，“不管你是什么，停下。不要……不要像伤害我一样伤害他……”

“你是说，不要让他对着他爱的人开枪，是吗？”Spencer的嘴角扭曲成一个假惺惺的微笑，“喔，可是你真的很容易 _引导_ 。一个有强烈欲望的男人——去爱、去保护的欲望。真是太容易被 _影响_ 了。我不能制造爱，但以它们为食我可再擅长不过了。当我耳语， _他来是要伤害她_ ，唔……你信了，是不是？这可怪不着我。你伤害了自己，Hotchy。还顺手杀了你的天使。可怜啊，可怜的Abirami。快点，Dave。拿着枪。”

Dave不听。Spencer发出一声挫败的喊叫，将武器扔给他。那东西重重砸在他胸口，掉到地面，Aaron和Dave齐齐打了个哆嗦，生怕它走了火。Aaron匍匐向前，很慢很慢地捡起枪。Dave后退了一步。

“来吧，探员，”Spencer说着，张开双臂——靶子变大了，“上啊。我会杀死 _很多很多人_ ，除非你先杀了我。恶魔，天使，所有人。我会把他们全杀光，一旦我起了头……哦，亲爱的，你可就别想阻止我了。”他停顿片刻，将头偏向一侧，无情地逼视Aaron，“哦……也许我该从你开始，先让他永远闭嘴别再喵喵叫了比较好。你觉得这样能打破他吗？你……JJ怀孕了。我敢打赌知道他伤害了她也能让他心痛欲绝……唉，可能性太多啦。他的疯妈妈， _毫无还手之力_ ，”榛色的眼睛转回Dave身上，“我猜你也会在现场看着，嗯？唔，对你来说多美妙啊。我们可以永远在一起了，朋友。犹如一对真正的父子。你应该感激才是。我给了你和他 _生生世世_ 相伴的机会。”

Aaron合上双眼。Spencer往边上一扫，看向游乐场。

看向不远处欢笑的孩子们。

“或许我该从他们开始呢。”他说完，转过身去。

Dave俯下身，从Aaron松弛的手中拿起枪。当武器被无形的力量从指间拽走，Aaron的脸色苍白下来。

“你想要永恒吗？”Dave轻轻地说，Spencer转身看着他。他也看见了Dave手里握着的枪，嗤笑了一声，“那就附我的身吧。”

沉默。

“这是不可能做到的。”恶魔说，但他的语调暴露了他的兴趣。

“不可能吗？”Dave耸肩，质问，“我为这孩子所做的倒霉事里有一半都‘不可能’做。现身、瞬移人类……看看他的记忆吧。你都能看见，每一桩每一件他们都说‘不可能’做到。你不也附身了一个被守护的人类？多数人都认为这是‘不可能’做到的。像你所做的那样影响Aaron又怎么说？我打赌Abi都没意识到还有这种可能，否则她早就行动了。我们对什么可能什么不可能一无所知。但倘若我们做到了……想象随之而来的 _力量吧_ 。如果没起作用，你总可以跳回他身上……或者回到Aaron身上。事实上，他一样强大。没有那么聪明，但却拥有出众的政治智慧，只要你会打他的牌。”

“他不行，”恶魔心不在焉地说，咬着嘴唇反复掂量，“他受伤了。我不喜欢他们有伤。”

Dave吁出一口气。他就指望着这个。

枪被他的手焐热。

“我很老了，”Dave这样说着，真的感到了年龄的重量，“我很强大。我见过王朝更迭，人世变换，如今我走到了这一步，向你献出我自己，只为拯救一个人类。这一点难道不让你 _恼怒_ ？我浪费了多少潜力？”

“软弱。”恶魔赞同，往前走了一步。又一步，而后再一步，直到他们几乎胸膛对着胸膛，他一抬起Spencer的手就能按在Dave胸前。Dave抓住那只手，看见恶魔的面容因嫌恶而扭曲。但攥住他手腕的手指握得很紧、紧抓不放。还有救。

“上我的身吧，”他又说了一次，“我向你献出我自己。”

恶魔从Spencer体内升腾而起，粗暴地冲入Dave的身体，却仍将踌躇的钩子留在他的思想与灵魂中。以防万一。

痛。

痛到难以言表。犹如有人抓住了他的翅膀，将它们往两边拉扯，从中间生生撕开了他。一只如同利爪的手残酷地插入他灵魂最深处，残暴地挺进，全然不在乎造成的伤害。可它怎么也进不来。就这般袒露着伤口，他闭上双眼张开嘴尖叫，又或许只是在脑中尖叫，Dave能看见恶魔是如何纠缠Spencer核心的每一部分，仿似会动的藤蔓紧紧粘附。

Dave之中的一切都在排斥他。他们如水和油一般与彼此相斥，恶魔挫败地尖叫，试图退回欢迎它的那副躯体。

Dave抓住它。冷酷地抱紧它，睁开双眼。

Spencer向他回望，喘着气。Aaron在一旁喊着什么，周遭的公园朦胧不清。

“对不起，”Dave吸着气说，感到被他紧抓着的恶魔就要滑脱，“可是你错了，孩子。”Spencer的脸困惑地扭曲，他想要跪倒在地，想逃离他们施加于他的痛苦。或许他呜咽了一句什么——听上去几乎有些像 _Rossi_ ——但Dave还没说完。“你 _也是_ 我能我梦寐以求最好的儿子。不要总是看轻你自己啦。”

而后他开枪打中了他。

Spencer眨了眨眼。恶魔辨识出那枪伤几可致命，怒吼一声松开了他，让他往后踉跄摔倒。Dave注视着Spencer胸膛正中的红色弥漫开来，男孩吃惊地 _噢_ 了一声，轻轻躺倒在草地上。

“对不起。”Dave再次说道，仍用他的全部存在紧紧拥抱着恶魔，每一寸接触都带来灼痛。Aaron呐喊着扑上前，Dave丢下枪，附近的警笛声在哀鸣。Spencer看着他，最后一次看着他，Aaron的双手在男孩胸上忙乱地摸索，试图留住他的生命力。Dave微笑了，世界变得有些模糊。他只能寄望于小队离得够近……

好罢。他也只能盼望了。

随后万物黯然消逝，有什么东西抓住他，撕扯他，将他扯离凡世与那世上的一切。他坠落了，那头恶魔与他一同坠落。

有一条至高原则绝不可打破。

_天使严禁伤害守护对象。_

_灵薄狱_ [1] _啊_ ，Rossi想，随后他便什么也不想了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]灵薄狱：最初指的是天堂与地狱之间的区域，后来被视为地狱第一层，是有罪的灵魂接受审判的地方。


	9. 终曲

**_Chapter Nine: Epilogue_ **

**_第九章：终曲_ **

他哼了一声，猛然醒来，脑袋晕乎乎的，世界在脚底下怪异地倾斜。他花了片刻反应他的姿势。木头。手底下是木头，脸枕在手上，口水沾在……恶。

“还好吗，Rossi？”有人偷笑着问，他坐直身体，茫然地瞪着坐在对面的男人。“你睡得好香的样子，我都不想叫醒你了。”

啊。Rossi又眨了眨眼。Rossi。对。这是他没错。

“是啊，Morgan，”他试着说道，揉了揉疼痛的眼睛。他浑身上下都痛。甭管有没有案子，趴在桌子上睡觉可不适合他这把年纪。等会儿；案子？

“我带了咖啡来，”JJ快活地说，端着一纸盒六杯咖啡走进来，对他低头笑，“你看起来是该喝点。”他瞪着咖啡。数数。又数了一遍。“Dave？”她凑近了些，皱起眉头。“你确定你没事吧？”

“我得……”他的声音弱了下去，起身时踉跄了一下。没找到平衡。他为啥没找到平衡？他抬起手摸了下酸痛的肩膀，用手指摸索肩胛骨，感到轻盈得古怪。衬衫下是光秃秃的肩胛骨。当然是啦。他 _以为_ 会有啥？“去洗手间。”

他几乎是冲出了办公室，轻车熟路地穿过熟悉的走廊，直至转过一个拐角，差点撞上另一位从反方向过来的人。“喔嚯，老虎，”Emily说，后退一步，从电话上抬起视线，“怎么横冲直撞的。”

“Abi。”他喘息道，马上皱起眉。他为什么要说这个？

“Emily，”她纠正，挑起一边浓黑的眉毛，“你没毛病吧？”

他没有回答，只是冲向了她。他用胳膊环住她纤细的肩膀，将她抱在怀里，脸埋在她的肩头，颤抖着呼出一口气，简直像在啜泣。胸中有什么东西猛地扯动，某道他一直无意识绷着的弦被突然释放。

“是啊，只是……”他设法说道，咬紧牙关压制住汹涌的情感。他今天到底 _他妈的_ 怎么了？“你看起来……看见你我真是高兴 _死了_ 。”

“显然。”她在他怀里咕哝，“我喘不过气来啦。Dave，救命。太紧了，你要挤死……”

“呼吸的作用被高估了，”他轻笑着对她说，这也是他的实感。长吁出的一口气似乎顺便带走了他压抑的全部感觉，只留下……一点迷惑——他为啥要这么激动地拥抱他的同事？

“你还戳着我了，”她抱怨，扭开身体。他眨眨眼，低头一看，“你的口袋，Dave，你个下流坯子。你的口袋里有个尖东西。”

他暗笑着，把手伸进口袋，思绪早跑去了别的地方。有个案子要操心，Strauss会追着他讨要他本该交上去的报告……他的手指握住了一样怪东西，既柔软又锋利。他皱着眉，掏出来。

“一根羽毛？”Emily的声音很远，“为什么——”

走廊那头的一声尖叫吸引了他的注意力，Garcia飞奔过去。“他们回来了！”她嚷嚷，Rossi和Emily露出照镜子似的假笑，跟着她走进大办公室，玻璃门打开了。“哦，瞧瞧他们！看呐——没哪个该死的连环杀手能让我的男孩躺太久！”

“别抱他，他还很虚弱。”Hotch责备，Garcia在小心翼翼走路的Reid边上手舞足蹈，差点就这么干了。Reid露齿一笑，往后躲开，当看见等在那边的Emily和Rossi，微笑变成了大大的、灿烂的笑容。

“那我抱你好了！”Garcia宣布，转而抱住了Hotch。男人容许了，值得表扬。他甚至轻轻回抱了一下。刀子嘴。

Spencer慢慢往前走，拐杖在地毯上发出 _嗒嗒_ 的响声。“你看起来糟透了，”Rossi对他说，“没人教过你枪从哪一头发射吗？”

“Hotch想教来着，”Reid轻快地说，“可惜用处不大。为什么我的桌子这么空？”

“我们在你离职休养的时候做了你的文书工作，”Emily回答，“都知道你最讨厌这样。不用谢。”值得一提的是，Reid呢，成功掩饰住了他有多失望他们没用成堆的文件庆祝他的回归。Emily揉乱他的头发，走到一旁从Garcia怀里解救出Hotch，嘲笑他们两个。

“嘿，Rossi，”Reid轻声说，回头扫了一眼Aaron，露出温柔的笑意。Rossi扬起一条眉毛。唔， _这里头_ 有鬼。那不是个柏拉图式‘很高兴看见你活下来了’的微笑。那是个‘很高兴看见你活下来了要是能在我床上就更好了最好咱们可以一起做家庭晚餐’的微笑，Hotch的离婚协议书还没干呢。 _淘气的小坏蛋_ 。他在心里记下之后要为成长过程中显然道德教育不足调戏小鬼一番。“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”Rossi问，考虑了一下要不要抱他。喂，这孩子差点死啦，值得一抱吧，对不对？他还没来得及付诸行动，Hotch就成功挣脱了Garcia的怀抱，用一个真诚的笑回应Spencer的微笑。 _我要死啦_ ，Rossi兴高采烈地想。那可是个愚蠢、甚至有点 _轻佻_ 的笑。 _你们俩 **都是** 小坏蛋！_“就我所知，我可没做什么。Hotch救了你的小命。”

“我也不知道，”Reid承认，转身走开。这个时刻消散了，“只是感觉我应该谢你。你有文件吗？”

“当然啦，小鬼。我的文件你随便折腾去。要是不为欢迎你回来准备一筐预算当礼物让你研究，我算什么人呢？”他笑嘻嘻地说道，手指描摹羽毛白色的尖齿。有人在Reid一旁咳嗽了一声，Rossi抬起头，看见一个人靠着墙，嘴角带着玩味的笑容欣赏他们俩。

“就这么想吧，Dave，”Batnoam沉着地抬起下巴，“礼物。”

“哈。”David Rossi凝视着空空的墙壁，直至他再也不明白他在看些什么。他的手指嗡嗡颤动，心脏跳漏了一拍，仿佛那根羽毛在提醒他飞翔的感觉。

而后它便消失了，他的手中空无一物。

**-END-**


End file.
